Harry Potter and the Legend of the Sorcerers
by Kasumi Hoshi Nishida
Summary: CCS Crossover. After getting adopted by the Li Clan Harry is aware of his destiny and trains as an elemental sorcerer so that when Voldemort comes back he'll be in for a big surprise.
1. Prologue

I did it! I am finally redoing this story! And I promise that I will regularly update or at least try to. So without further udo let me present the new and improved Harry Potter and the Legend of the Sorcerers.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot. Sigh...

* * *

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Sorcerers

Prolouge

* * *

"Never doubt that a small group of committed citizens can chance the world. Indeed, it is the only thing that ever has." - Margaret Mead

"Life is a long preparation for something that never happens." - William Butler Yeats

"Pure truth, like pure gold, has been found unfit for circulation because men have discovered that it is far more convenient to adulterate the truth than to refine themselves" - Charles Caleb Colton

"We shal not flag or fail. We shall fight in France, we shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields nad in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender." - Winston Churchill

* * *

Avada Kedavra. Two words. Two simple innocent words. Innocent on their own that is. If they were paired with a person with raging emotions and a talent for wizarding magic however then those two words may just cause someone's death.

The origin of the spell is unknown. Many think it was created by Seth as a way to kill his brother Osiris. Still others believe that Pandora unleashed it from that wretched box. It is unlikely that we will ever discover the origins or even if we even want to. A spell of such hatred that it signifies a one way, all expenses paid vacation to the island of Azkaban is such that nobody wants to think about.

Only the evilest of wizards would ever dare to use it. Those with hearts of black ice, never to thaw. In fact one such wizard has just fallen from the grace, defeated by a victim of that very spell. Neither was aware of the repercussions of that little event. Those affected will not just be the small population of magical people inside the United Kingdom. Nor will they just extent into the non-magical people either. Those affected live half way across the world.

You see, ignorant reader, this event was foretold by the Fates themselves. The three all powerful goddesses have already predicted this event in a prophecy recorded by the Oracle of Delphi.

However the mortals of the world were unaware of the significance. Even the wizarding world danced and sung, not aware that the dark wizard's downfall led the way to a second wave of evil. Of the two people involved in this dramatic event, one was but a soul, searching to world, possessing wild animals to get around. The other was a baby, not even a year old, and calmly sleeping in an orphanage in Hong Kong.

And in a museum in Greece, a tablet sitting in a dark room lit up, illuminating ancient vases and crumbling pottery. The words scripted on its hard surface were finally coming true.

* * *

And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, lasses and lads, the first chapter/prolouge of the new Legend of the Sorcerers. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. How It Begins

Welcome back to the second chapter. Glad you could make it. I certainly hope that this new approach does not ruin the story. Oh something I forgot to mention in the last chapter but I would like to give thanks to all those who have reviewed my story. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and Card Captor Sakura then I'd be rich because I invented the first mass-produced solar powered car and then we wouldn't have to worry so much about global warming or the economy or oil prices. Sadly that hasn't happened yet. *sigh*

* * *

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Sorcerers

Chapter 1 - How it Begins

* * *

"A rock pile ceases to be a rock pile the moment a single man contemplates it, bearing within him the image of a cathedral." - Antoine de Saint-Exupery

"Courage is resistance of fear, mastery of fear not absence of fear." - Mark Twain

"It is possible for a single individual to defy the whole might of an unjust empire to save his honour, his religion, his soul, and lay the foundation for that empire's call or its regeneration." - Gandhi

* * *

Every magical being in Hong Kong knew when the air plane landed. It wasn't simply that they were crowded in the airport, watching the flight schedule. That would have been obvious. No. It was the fact that a huge magical aura seeped into the ground. The strongest could feel it flying over head but all were aware when it touched the ground.

The ambitious planned to find it. The wise sat back and watched. The timid hid in their homes. The curious kept their eyes on the airport.

And the Li Clan, well… They were the first ones there.

* * *

Yelan Li walked – no glided. Yes. Yelan Li glided through the crowded international Hong Kong airport. Even though it was rush hour and the halls were overfilling she still managed to walk without any difficulty. All those in her instinctively moved. Maybe it was her expression, calm and tranquil even though she was surrounded by weary and frustrated travelers. Or maybe it was just the weird vibe she gave off, one of power and regality.

Whatever the case Yelan found her path unblocked. The aura that she was following was obvious to everyone, whether they knew it or not. It spoke of power, for even now it was almost a blinding pure white. Ordinary people somehow found themselves drawn to gate D-24. Even if it was in the opposite direction one were going, one found themselves staring at the gate before shaking their head, trying to rid it of that weird feeling, and heading off in the correct direction.

At gate D-24 the passengers were just unloading from their long flight from England. People disembarked, hair tousled and clothes wrinkled. Almost everyone lifted their hand to hide a yawn at one point, having skipped over a ridiculous amount of time zones. Finally a man waddled off the ramp carrying a bundle in his right arm and a jacket in his left.

This man could actually be counted as a blob if Yelan was feeling vindictive. He was enormously fat, with a wiry mustache and non-existent neck. Sweat stains were showing on his suit and the heat was probably making it unbearable.

Yelan had to swat off her disbelief with a stick at this point. The wonderfully pure, dangerously potent, and blatantly obvious aura was coming from this man. Not from him specifically but from the tiny bundle that he carried with thinly veiled distaste. It was clear that this man was here for business and yet he was carrying a child that he probably hated with him. There was only one reason that Yelan could think of and it made here sick. Obviously he was planning on dropping off the child in the streets content to let it grow up in the slums, disappearing into a world of poverty and crime.

Ignoring the part of her that wanted to rip this sorry excuse of a man of the face of the planet Yelan calmly approached him.

* * *

Mr. Vernon Dursley hated this god-forsaken country already. In his opinion Grunnings shouldn't even have thought about making a deal with some Chinese investors. They couldn't be trusted. But those above him weren't on the same mind-length so they had forced him to come to this sorry excuse for a country.

It wasn't that he was complaining… that much. It was the perfect way to get rid of that freak. His Petunia received such a fright when she found it on the doorstep. Right then he knew he had to get rid of it. Why that freak would be sure to pass his freakishness on the Dudders if he was around him for too long. So now all Vernon had to do was exit this airport and find the nearest deserted side street before dumping the freak.

"Excuse me, Mr.?" A voice interpreted his scheming. He looked up staring at that exotic Asian women looking at him with an expectant face.

"Dursley, Vernon Dursley. What can I do for you?" He replied surprised. This women clearly a native, was speaking to him in perfect English with a barely noticeable accent.

"I wanted to inquire about that child," she said motioning to the bundle in his arm. "Perhaps you would be willing to part with it?"

"Why?" He wondered suspiciously. It's not everyday a beautiful lady comes up to you and wants a child.

"I need children but I cannot get any from the orphanages. It would be too conspicuous for me to acquire a large amount so I am finding travelers that would be willing to give them to me. I am prepared to pay you of course. All you need to do is sign these adoption papers so that will I can legalize it and he will be off your hands."

Mr. Dursley could not believe his luck. Instead of getting rid of this freak someone was willing to do it for him.

"I would be honored Madam. How much money are we talking about?"

Yelan seriously wanted to punch this despicable man right now. She wanted to cut off all of his appendages then slowly peel off all of his skin. Then she'd let him die of blood loss before eradicating the body so nobody could link it to her. Then again that sounded too nice. She'd have to think of a different death for him. For now however she put on a fake, leering smile and spoke in a sickly sweet voice.

"Enough, Mr. Dursley, that you could probably by this island. Now sign here and initial here," she replied while pulling out an official looking paper and motioning to a couple lines on the paper.

"Of course." Mr. Dursley hurriedly took up the pen and with a flourish signed him name without even glancing at the paper. It was snatched away as soon as he was done and placed in her handbag. "Now when can I expect the money.?" He asked.

But when he looked around the women had vanished. The bundle which he had place on one of the cheap seats for travelers had also disappeared. Mr. Dursley cursed himself. She had gone and he didn't even know her name. Still it wasn't a complete loss. The freak was gone and now it wasn't his problem. The authorities couldn't even fault him because the freak wasn't legally his anymore. All in all, it was a good day's work. And with that Mr. Vernon Dursley headed down to luggage claim content to never think about that strange women and the freak again.

* * *

On the other side of the airport Yelan finally stopped her hurried pace. The bundle of blankets in her arms hadn't even made a peep. Now she opened the covers and got her first look at the child that held enough power to overthrow the Li Clan.

He was SO CUTE!

Normally Yelan wasn't one to be all girly but this baby with his pale skin, adorable shaggy brown hair, and simply-to-die-for emerald eyes made her want to faint. But then she frowned. A scar on his forehead was the only thing that marred his face. Innocent it might look, even somewhat intriguing what with its lightning bolt shape but it was evil. Not just the oh-I-just-stole-a-piece-of-bread evil, or the I-killed-a-man-because-he-pissed-me-off kind of evil or even the I-tortured-a-girl-because-she-was-a-Jew evil, but the I'm-going-to-take-over-the-world-and-enslave-everyone-who-doesn't-agree-then-torture-them-day-and-night megalomaniac evil.

This would need research. The scar was clearly not natural and probably given to him from an encounter with a great evil. She'd have to use her network of contacts positioned in most magical communities in order to gain insight. But for right now it was time to introduce this little guy to his new family.

* * *

And another chapter is finished. I am going to take a break now. I swear I have been writing all day nonstop to post these two new chapters as well as yesterday with my other story. The only reason why I have had this big of a creative spark and dedication is because of my reviewers (THANK YOU SO MUCH), my friend Ryn-Ryn who has been pestering my to update it, and the fact that it's winter break so no school. Also IT'S SNOWING! I know to most it's not a big deal but I live in Hillsboro OR and believe me the last time we got this much snow was before I was born. Anyway for those who are actually reading this part thank you and hope you have a good Christmas or New Years or whatever you celebrate! I'll try to update tomorrow or the day after!

Bye-Bye,

Kasumi


	3. The Way The Water Flows

Welcome back to my story. I'm so happy that you decided to come back. Yeah! I'm so happy I'd like to give a big thanks to my reviewers: Rei, LanHikari2000x, Twin Tails Speed, suu, one, tearsfalldownmycheeks, Sweet-single, Nightwingrox, Capricia, hpfananita, Consistency!, tatewaki2000, Lemo, Katsy17, StarAngel531, jedielfsorcerer, HaruJam, Bobboky, blaaah92, Bobboky, and of course Ryn-Ryn Arashi. THANK YOU ALL OF YOU!

Also this is not a Twilight Crossover! I just had use the pack as a refrence because I couldn't think of any other werewolf pack in anyother fiction so please IT IS NOT A TWILIGHT CROSSOVER!

Disclaimer: If I owned Card Captor Sakura then Sakura would be more aware of Tomoyo's feelings for her, Yukito and Touya would be together and need I mention Syaoran and Eriol! Anyway If I owned Harry Potter then Draco would be good though there would **not** be any HPDM Slashage going on. I'm sorry I can't stand that pairing. Needless to say I do not own either series nor do I own The Mummy Franchise or the Twilight series.

Onward friends! Enjoy the next installment.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Sorcerers

Chapter 2

* * *

"Peace is not an absence of war, it is a virtue, a state of mind, a disposition for benevolence, confidence, justice." - Benedict Spinoza

"In the time of war the devil makes more room in hell." - German Proverb

"Never let the furture disturb you. You will meet it, it you have to, with the same weapons of reason which today arm you against the present." - Marcus Aurelius

"A man's vaity tells him what is honour; a man's conscience what is justice." - Walter Savage Landor

"Nothing sways the stupid more than arguments they can't understand." Cardinal de Retz

* * *

Yelan Li was not pleased. No, she was spitting made. Even that didn't describe it. Right now she wanted to hurl tempests at those sexist, idiotic, insensitive, imbecilic, barbaric, inconsiderate, insulting, discourteous, rude, arrogant, egotistical, pompous, conceited JERKS!

They had the nerve to suggest that she wouldn't be able to handle the child because she already had five of her own and the fact that her husband had disappeared leaving her with the responsibility of the Clan. They wanted to give the child to another family so that way he could be _trained and aware of his full potential_. Oh she knew what that meant. It meant that the elders knew how she disliked their way of thinking and wanted to brainwash the child with their ideals. OVER HER DEAD BODY!

No, she gave them a thorough scolding, clearly stating that as she was the head of the Clan, her word was ultimately law; also since she was the most powerful, wasn't she the best one to teach this child the ways of magic? Plus Xiao Lang could teach him and show him the ways of living in this Clan.

Fifteen minutes and a couple of tongue lashings later Yelan skipped off with the baby in her arms. Making sure to be quiet as to not to wake the child, she slipped into the house. Her daughters Hui, Nuo, Chun, and Xiu were languidly draped over the couch. As soon as they saw their mother and the bundle in her arms, however, all opened their mouths ready to explode into a flurry of hyperactivity. Only the finger Yelan put to her mouth signified the need for quiet.

That didn't stop them from bursting into motion. No sooner had Yelan taken a seat at the end of a sofa had she been accosted by four energetic nine year olds. As one they screeched, "He's so cute!"

Yelan shook her head. Her daughters had more energy then they knew what to do with. They were quadruplets and each had power over an element. Hui was the oldest with control over the flames and a temper to match. Nuo, free and sometimes just a tad spacey, had the power of the wind. Chuan, third in line, water, was calm yet fierce and the most liable to be in a different mood every five minutes. The youngest and hardest to anger was Xiu; her strength came from the earth.

"Do we get to keep him?" Nuo questioned with a gleam in her eye that even Yelan was somewhat afraid of.

"I've convinced the elders to allow me to adopt him. The paperwork has my name already. All we need to do is submit it to the government so they can take care of the rest," assures Yelan. By the looks of it her daughters wouldn't be parted from the child by anything but death.

Their eyes met and a knowing smirk flitted over each face. They all knew what 'convincing' the elders meant.

"He'll need a name though," Yelan continues. "I haven't given him one yet so you girls will have to help me."

"We need to get Xiao Lang too. He should meet his new little brother!" Chuan gushed with much enthusiasm which was immediately shared by the other three.

"Yeah, I'll go get him." Without another thought Xiu sprinted to retrieve Xiao Lang from his bedroom. The door was closed when she got there. His room was the furthest from the front door. Xiu cautiously opened the door, cringing when it squeaked and she realized belatedly that this was the annoying door that always made a racquet at night. Her brother was on the floor, his messy chestnut coloured hair falling into his eyes. Those ambers, warm and soft, peeked up at her questioningly.

* * *

Xiao Lang was meditating. His sensei said to do it at least three times a day so as to have better control of his powers. It wasn't that he was complaining. This bought him an excuse to escape from his over enthusiastic, overbearing sisters. Abet they did mean well but there's only so much glomping one can take before he has to run and cower behind a pillar or some other firm place, like his mother.

In the Li Clan one started learning the ways of magic when the elders felt they were ready. Xiao Lang had been allowed to start just after his third birthday. It wasn't much but before they progressed, each new member of the Clan had to learn to meditate. It was a useful skill and was helpful when controlling one's emotions.

A squeak interrupted the quiet surroundings. Xiu poked her head into the room and smiled sheepishly when he stared at her.

"I thought you might want to meet your new little brother," she said in her melodic voice. "We're trying to decide what to name him and we thought you should get to help also."

Xiao Lang was flabbergasted. Since when did he have a little brother? His surprise must have been plainly visible because Xiu giggled and motioned for him to follow. Moving quickly into the hall he ran as fast as his tiny legs would carry him to the main room.

All of his sisters were gathered around his mother who had a tiny bundle in her hands. Even though he was just starting out with his magic training Xiao Lang could feel the power practically running in rivets off this baby. It was white, simply pure snow white. A soothing blanket, it covered him from head to toe as he approached. Yelan greeted her only – now actually it would be oldest – son with a smile and held out her arms.

Xiao Lang's breath hitched in his throat. The brightest, most striking emerald eyes looked at him and he nearly swooned. Note the nearly, as he was the next successor he would not be caught dead swoon, even if he was only four. All the same, at that moment a bond formed between two unknowing participants as Xiao Lang vowed to protect his brother, even if he had to tear the world apart in order to do so.

He looked up at his mother and said, "I think we should name him Guan."

* * *

In Cairo, Egypt a man inquired at all the local stalls about any foreigners that had visited. Perhaps maybe one of them had a child, a young boy with a curious scar on his forehead. Why was he asking? One of his friends had found the boy abandoned and wanted to give him back to his family. No you haven't seen him.

The man turned back, resolute to go deliver the message to his superiors. The sun was glaring and he used a hand to shield it from his eyes. The hand moved up covering strange tattoos on the man's face.

* * *

A women paused in a street in Banff, Canada within the providence of Alberta. The winter was just beginning to start, here in the Canadienne Rockies. Tourist season had just about dried up but she still wandered around, looking for any families that might be one short.

She checked with the local police station, inquiring if there were any children reported missing lately. Nothing. Time to tell her contact.

* * *

The werewolf pack moved through the forest with stealth, not even breaking a twig. They were searching for scents of a whale – sorry man – that their ally wanted found. Apparently he had displeased the Clan leader and she wanted revenge on him. Whoever the guy was they pitied him, the poor soul. Even if you did something terribly horrendous no one deserved to have the Li Clan after them. Let the almighty Lord have mercy on the souls of those that pissed off the Li Clan. Since no trace could be found, they decided to ask other wayward members of the pack.

* * *

Remus Lupin helplessly ran a hand through his matted hair, a vain attempt to smooth it out. The last job interview hadn't gone too well. At this rate he'd be living in the streets within the month. The dilapidated apartment he rented was the cheapest one he could find yet he still didn't have enough money to pay next month's rent. Shuffling through the front door he picked up the mail that was sitting in a pile on the floor.

Bill. Bill. Bill. Overdue bill notice. Bill. Bill. Letter. Bill. Bill. Bill… Wait letter?

It was a letter and it was postmarked La Push, Washington. The only people he knew there was the werewolf clan that had taken him in after he was turned. He kept in contact with them, even occasionally visiting in the summer. They were pure werewolf where as he had been turned but somehow Billy Black had taken a shine to him and they'd been in correspondence ever since. Hmmm. Best open it, might be serious.

The familiar neat script of the letter comforted him and he started to read it.

_Dear Remus,_

_Hey, how's the stormy weather in Britain treating you? Course it isn't really any different from the weather here but, meh, what can you do? _

_Anyway Remus the real reason I'm writing to you is because one of our allies in China is searching for someone. I know, usually we don't associate with anyone besides ourselves but this is the Li Clan. You probably don't know who they either. _

_The Li Clan is made up of the descendants of the sorcerer Clow Reed. He was the most powerful magical being in the past five hundred. He's basically like the Asian version of Merlin. But back to the topic at hand, the Li Clan controls almost all of the magical population in that region. They're the most powerful, most respected sorcerers out there. _

_We struck up an alliance with them a couple centuries ago and now they've contacted us. Apparently the head of the Clan, one Yelan Li, rescued a child from this man that was planning on abandoning him in the city. Now this isn't the most unusual thing. It was the child actually. Apparently the child is super-powerful. As in when he gets older his power levels will match those of Clow Reed. _

_Seems they've taken a real shine to the child at any rate. So now he's been adopted and is part of the family. There's still one mystery though. The kid has a scar on his forehead, infused with dark magic and shaped like a lightning bolt. They're trying to find out who this kid is, so they'll know who harmed their kin. _

_We couldn't find any trace of the kid so I figured you might have heard of something over there in that reclusive, egotistical community of wizards. _

_Don't work yourself too hard. See you later Remus, _

_Billy Black_

Harry. That name kept reverberating in Remus's brain, on a constant loop. His pup. The only one left. Dumbledore had promised. He had given his word that Harry would be protected. It had only been a week and already the Dursleys had left him and in **bloody Hong Kong** no less. The only thing that stopped him from going over there and ripping them apart was the thought of his pup. He had to go find him, even if Harry had been adopted by this powerful clan. They needed information and he needed to see Harry.

He packed up his meager possessions, hastily wrote a letter to the apartment manager, and apparated to the International Floo Station, using the last of his money to buy a one-way trip to Hong Kong.

* * *

Hello World! First let me repeat just in case anyone didn't get it: _**THIS IS NOT A TWILIGHT CROSSOVER!**_ If anyone wants to make a story where Remus is taken in by the that werewolf tribe that is fine with me. I don't even read the Twilight books so there is no way that any crossover I would make would be even the least bit correct.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one should be up soon but I'm working on four hours of sleep here. All the snow (ten inches _**WOOT**_) and no school has drastically affected my sleeping schedule plus that fact that I basically have cabin fever from writing these past few chapters for the past five days. Maybe I'll take a break today and work on it tomorrow and then have it up by Tuesday! I'll try to have it up by Christmas at any rate. Thanks for reading this story. Hope to see you in the next chapter!

Please REVIEW! I'm begging you, I'm on my knees (well not really, right now I'm sitting down on my butt in my room, where I've been for the past eightish days), I'm pleading just review. It doesn't take that long, only a couple minutes at the most. I want to see what you think about adding Remus in.

Enjoy the Holidays and the _**SNOW!**_ We actually have _**SNOW!**_ *Does the happy dance* Anyway see you all later,

Kasumi Nishida


	4. Meeting of Change

Alright mon ami welcome back! I'm so happy you don't even know how happy I am. My good friend Ryn-Ryn Arashi has been pestering me ever since she meet me and then read my fanfiction to update it and now she's out of town and I need her imput. Oh well I guess I'll just have to ask her when school comes back or when she contacts me (hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge, shove, shove). Anyway enough of that depressing subject I'm still so happy because this is the most effort I've put in to this story in many months! Yes another chapter!!!!!!! I'm so happy!

Also THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Kuro-no-Tsubasa!

Disclaimer: Does it look like I'm a multibillionar?! If you answered yes then you need an eye adjustment!!!!! I'm fifteen people! I don't even own the old Nintendo 64 that nobody else but me plays. GRRRRR! Anyway here goes the old standby: I don't own Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Sorcerers

Chapter 3

* * *

"My advice to those who are about to begin, in earnest, the journey of life, is to take their heart in one hand and a club in the other." - Josh Billings

"Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former." - Albert Einstein

"There ain't no answer. There ain't gonna be any answer. Ther never has been an answer. That's the answer." - Gertrude Stein

"The word 'good' has many meanings. For exampe, if a man were to shoot his grandmother at a range of five hundred yards, I should cal him a good shot, but not _necessarily_ a good man." - G. K. Chesterton.

"Facts do not cease to exist because they are ignored." - Aldous Huxley

* * *

Knock. Come on all you have to do is knock. It's not that hard. Lift your hand up and pound it on the door. Come on you chicken.

Alright so he might be a chicken but he had a good reason.

Really he did.

The door to the Li Clan mansion was HUGE! Maybe imposing was a better word but the door was at least more than twice his size. Guess that Billy wasn't kidding when he said that this Clan was the most powerful in Clan in Asia.

"Well aren't you going to knock?"

He jumped and a giggle – a child's giggle – was heard behind him. When he wheeled around there were four kids behind him. What was strange was they were all exactly alike. Must be quadruplets. While he was observing them the apparent leader was getting impatient.

"Well aren't you?" she asked, all the while tapping her foot. Still in a state of shock, Remus made no attempt to lift his hand. She glided past him and pushed open the door. The others filed past him, still giggling, and the smallest and last in line took pity on him.

A gentle tap on the shoulder alerted Remus that he was making a fool of himself. He finally noticed the girls had swept past him and he hurried to catch up.

* * *

Xiu grinned at her sisters when the man caught up with them. It wasn't an unusual sight to see foreigners outside their gate. Many like this man were frozen by the shear mass of the gate but it had come in handy in past sieges. Most of the visitors were simply tourists wandering the city and always seemed to find themselves there. This man however did not appear to be a tourist. For one he didn't look like he had more than a dollar to his name. His aura also had a distinct feel of a wolf; it also showed that he was aware of his magic.

One could tell by an aura almost everything about that person. Their power levels were determined by how big it was. Their mood, whether they use their magic regularly, how they use their magic, and their personality. This man used his magic regularly, if that glow had anything to say, and while he was only about half as powerful as her mother, he had potential.

Needless to say she and her sisters were curious about this foreigner. It was only sheer luck that they could communicate with him. English and Japanese were taught to all of the younger Clan members: English because of its worldwide use and Japanese because of the population of the Japanese magical community. Chuan used English, merely hoping that he would speak it.

"What's your story?" she asked him, aware of the three listening ears in front of her.

"Pardon?" replied the man.

"Why are you here?" Apparently this man was unable to string more than a couple sentences together. "I mean, normally the only visitors we have are tourists and they don't really have business here, they just stand around and stare and occasionally take photos. You really don't look like that."

"Oh. Sorry. My name is Remus Lupin. Recently I received a letter from my friend in the Quileute tribe about a child this Clan adopted. One of my friend's child was just recently placed with his brother-in-law and the description matched so I thought I should see of the child was the same," the newly dubbed Remus said.

"You're a werewolf!" Nuo exclaimed excitedly.

From the wince that Remus tried to hide it was apparent that where he came from werewolves weren't a good thing. However Nuo wasn't done.

"That's so cool," she gushed. "I've always wanted to meet a real werewolf. Were you born one? Have your senses increased? You are a werewolf, right? I just assumed because the Quileute tribe doesn't really have that many close human friends they would deliver our messages to. How do you know them? What's your favourite colour? How…"

"Peace Nuo," a clam voice said, interrupting Nuo rambling. The four recognized that voice and turned to greet their mother.

"Hi mother," all said at once.

Remus however was met with the sight of one of the most regal women he'd ever met (it was a tie between her and Professor McGonagall.) Long black hair cascaded down her back, only to be trapped in a hair tie. Midnight Blue eyes seemed to stare through his very soul. A shiver ran down his spine. This woman, elegant and graceful, was powerful. **Extremely Powerful.**

"Welcome to our home, Remus Lupin." Smooth like velvet, her voice washed over him. "I am Yelan Li, the leader of this Clan. These are my daughters Hui, Nuo, Chuan, and Xiu. I understand that you might have information about the newest member of our family?"

He was flustered. This woman was powerful, beautiful, and had a weird affect on his magic. It was making him all fuzzy and he felt like he was in fourth year and had that crush on their DADA teacher. Trying to rid himself of this feeling, he shook his head and answered, "Well I'm not sure if it is the same picture but I brought a picture of my friend's son."

Yelan took the picture that he offered after fishing it out from his pocket. It was moving but that didn't surprise her. These European magical communities did weird things. In her opinion they were backwards and barbaric in all ways of living. The photograph showed a man with stylishly messy hair with amber eyes and a woman with strikingly red hair and kind emerald green eyes. They were the same eyes that the baby nestled safely in the woman's arms and Guan both possessed. The babe in the picture also had the same curly hair. The only thing that was missing was the scar and she had a feeling there was a reason for that. There was no doubt about it, this was Guan.

"Yes that's him. If you'll forgive me for asking this Mr. Lupin, why exactly are you here instead of his parents?" Yelan queried.

Remus flinched like a physical blow had hit him. Of course she would ask about his parents but that didn't make it any less painful. Why oh why had Padfoot… Never mind thinking about it.

"They're dead," he said flatly. "That's the reason he has that scar on his forehead. He got that when from the person that murdered his parents."

Yelan frowned. "I think it'd be best if you came in and explained this. It sounds like a long story. It also looks like you want to see him. Am I right?"

"Yes," Remus acknowledged. With a swish of her clothes (very reminiscent of a one Severus Snape) Yelan lead the way past traditional structures galore. Finally they reached the largest and furthest back house – mansion actually – and Yelan slid the door open. On the couch sat a young boy with fierce amber eyes still in the wraps of childhood. A bundle was quietly sitting on his lap and Remus felt himself nearly faint.

Harry.

He was safe. Thank God, Merlin, and whatever divine power was out there. Relief encircled him like a warm blanket and he felt his muscles relax for the first time in who knows how long.

Moving on autopilot, Remus moved across the room and carefully sat down next to the boy. The boy stared at him, as if assessing the threat level. Then he relaxed and offered the tiny bundle to Remus. He seemed aware of this strange man's emotions, though that could be because Remus wore his feelings on his sleeve.

Remus was aware of his shaking hands but he couldn't get them to stop. He gentled took the baby and brought him up to cradle next to his chest.

"Oh Harry," he murmured. Water splashed on to the cheek of the sleeping child and Remus belatedly realized that he was crying. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect and anything could have happened. You could have grown up in the ghettos and I would never have seen you again."

He couldn't stop the tears. They kept flowing, not heeding his commands. Handing back Harry, Remus tried to fight a losing battle against the onslaught of fresh tears. "I'm sorry," he said to the six silent watchers. "I wanted to take Harry in myself after his parents died but the laws put forth by the Ministry of Magic say quite clearly that a werewolf cannot raise children."

* * *

Xiu was much more aware of emotions than her sisters. She could actually feel the waves of sadness and bitterness. Without a second thought she crossed over the room, sat down on the other side of the crying man and put and arm around his shoulder. Her sisters soon followed: Chuan and Hui behind him, Nuo taking Xiao Lang's spot when he moved to give Harry to his mother. Xiao Lang then ran back to join Hui and Chuan behind the couch.

Yelan stared at this sight with amusement. It had taken a record breaking two minutes for this man to win over all her children. This had never happened before in her lifetime. She was starting to like this man.

Finally his tears subsided and the children withdrew a little. Nuo and Xiu still held on but Chuan, Xiao Lang, and Hui joined her on the couch stationed opposite.

"What is his name?" Piped up Xiao Lang. "I mean he wasn't always called Guan. It was the name we gave him."

"Guan?" Remus mused.

"It means 'light'," supplied Xiu helpfully.

"It fits," Remus complemented. "His name was originally Harry James Potter. He was born to Lily Potter, nee Evans, and James Potter. We were all apart of the Wizarding community in England. You are aware of the Wizarding World right?"

A nod of the head answered that question and he continued, "I went to school with both. In our first year James, I, and two other boys formed a group called 'The Marauders' and we were friends ever since. Unfortunately at that time an evil wizard was gathering followers. He went by the name Lord Voldemort and was kind of like the Wizarding World version of Hitler. For some reason he despised those that were not pureblooded wizards and witches and decided to kill off the rest. A group was formed by the headmaster of our school after it was established that the ministry wasn't enough to combat the threat.

It was called 'The Order of the Phoenix' in honor of Headmaster Dumbledore's bonded phoenix Fawkes. Me and the other four signed up as soon as we could. It's said that Dumbledore was the only one that Voldemort was afraid of, though nobody knew the reason for it. So we started fighting the Death Eaters (Voldemort's minions) and making a difference. I'm afraid that because of those battles we got some unwanted attention. James and Lily had fought against Voldemort himself on three separate occasions and were still alive. They went into hiding around August, right after Harry was born.

It was quiet for the next three months until All Hallow's Eve. I didn't find out until the morning after but one of my friends and fellow Marauders, Sirius Black, had sold them out and killed the another Marauder, Peter Pettigrew. Voldemort killed Lily and James but for a reason nobody knows he wasn't able to kill Harry. Harry is actually a celebrity right now because he defeated Voldemort.

After that night Dumbledore insisted Harry go to Lily's non-magical sister Petunia Dursley. Apparently the Dursleys decided they didn't want Harry and tried to dump him here. Thank Merlin that you rescued him and the Quileute informed me otherwise I might never have been able to see him again. I just hope you raise him well and inform him of his parents and their sacrifice."

By the time Remus had finished speaking Yelan and her children had already made the decision.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Lupin. It is apparent that you are need of a good home just as much as Guan is. Therefore you shall hence forth be under the protection of the Li Clan and a honouary uncle to young Guan Li. Xiu, why don't you show Mr. Lupin his new room? Since all the guests we receive are usually housed in other buildings just place him there."

A wave of magic washed over Remus after Yelan inducted him into the Clan and he immediately started to refuse.

"Oh no I couldn't. You don't even know me. I can't take advantage of you and your hospitality like this."

"Mr. Lupin," Yelan started with amusement. "Do you think that the Li Clan allows people to take advantage of us? Besides, my children are a very good judge of character and you won them over in two minutes without even trying. You do want to be involved in Guan's life, don't you?"

"Yes but…"

"Good. Xiu, if you would?"

And not giving him any more time to refuse Xiu pushed Remus down the hallway and out of sight. Yelan then allowed herself a self-satisfied smile.

* * *

Alright there you go. Finally its done! A whole five pages. That's like the second largest thing I've written for something not school.

Okay guys I NEED HELP! What should I do about Sirius? Should I have him come in now or later or not even really include him (I would like in here but I do like Remus better than Sirius)? Also what house should Harry be in when he goes to Hogwarts. I myself am leaning towards Hufflepuff. I just like the Puffs and because Harry grew up with a loving family and so he would be hard working (Li Clan here peoplees) and loyal (thanks to growing up with family very loyal to those he loves). Please give me imput! Imput on pairings would be nice too. I really don't want to do HarryXHermione or HarryXGinny. I don't have anything against them but I don't really like the pairing. Or should I even have a pairing in their for Harry?

Please review! I need everyone's imput on how you like this chapter!

Your loyal author,

Kasumi


	5. Sand in an Hourglass

Hey loyal readers of my story welcome back. I'm sorry I didn't upload this yesterday but I didn't get that much time to work on it we went shopping and stuff so I was kind of busy. Anyway I want to thank my reviews! I got 11! I'm so happy now to address some of the questions of those reviews.

**Kuro-no-Tsubabsa** - Thank you again for the review! I'm definatly going to have Sirius in there and before Guan meets anyone else from the Wizarding World. I  
**Isebas** - I'm not sure about Remus/Yelan. The age difference kind of gets me, it's like ten year difference. I think it's an interesting pairing and give you full support if you want to branck out on it but I'm not sure if it will work for the story.  
**The Judge of Robuki** - Thank you so much for the information on old Japanese families I definatly research. My dad hasn't been all that great on informing me of my Japanese heratigate (I'm half, but like fourth generation) so I'll have to grill my aunt on it. I'm sure she'd know.  
**Paladin13**- Yes I won't bash Hermione. I like her too just not as a pairing, she is more like a sister.  
**Nightwingrox** - Okay here's the scoop on Harry in Tomoeda. He's not going to go with Syaoran the first time but when Syaoran returns after the second movie has happened Harry is going to go too. Yes Tomoyo is going to be all "Kawaii!" and I was thinking that I could partner up Eriol, Harry, and Yamazaki when they lie. I was also going to have Harry and Eriol team up and tease Syaoran alot.  
**foxychibi** - The crossover is with Card Captor Sakura by CLAMP. For the slash bit, I don't really like most of the slash pairings for Harry when it comes to the series and I'm not sure why that is. I just can't picture him with Draco or Snape or Lucius. I haven't tried writing slash also so I'm afraid I'd butcher it. But I agree with the whole sibiling Hermione and Ginny. I'm not sure about the whole revenge thing. I was kind of going for a lighter story. If you ever have watched Card Captor Sakura then you know what I'm talking about when I say it's possibly one of the most fluffyest series ever (second to Corrector Yui). The fluff in it is not bad. Heck, CCS is one of my favourites but it doesn't make a good revenge crossover thing. I might look into revenge thing with another series later when I'm done with this.  
**hekelachan** - I'm not too sure what I'm going to do about Meiling. I like her character but I was kind of thinking of a teasing sister relationahip with her not romantic. I know there's often arranged marriages in old clans but that's kind of one of the backwards things that has been proved wrong by science and genetics.  
**NateGold** - Yah I was trying to debate between Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff but I just thought it would be better with the Puffs. I could also include Cedric (I'm not going to kill him off, I like him) in there too. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do for pairings.  
**bjzl** - Tonks for me is kind of like an older sister. In fact she'd get along really well with Xiu, Hui, Nuo, and Chuan. I'm not sure where Fleur or Gableie would come up either. Daphne and Tracey I don't know that much about either of them.  
**Grace** - I'm glad you found my story too. I'm not sure if I'm even going to pair him up with someone. It shouldn't be this difficult but it is. Hmm......  
**thea0** - Chibi Harry is so CUTE! I'm going to have so much fun writing the interactions with the CCS gang!

Thank you so much for the reviews. I still don't know what I'm going to do about pairings. I think maybe I'll just keep him without a pairing. I don't know. About when Harry meets Sakura, he's going to go there with Syaoran **after** the second movie. Sirius well probably come in when Syaoran is gone the first time to get the Clow Cards.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura (CLAMP) or Harry Potter (J.). Also I do not own the theory of magic as first used in the Circle of Magic (Tamora Pierce) nor the reference to the mentioning of the Asakura Clan (Hiroyuki Takei).

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Sorcerers

Chapter 4

* * *

"A race preserves its vigour so long as it harbours a real contrast between what has been and what may be, and so long as it is nerved by the vigour to adventure beyond the safeties of the past. Without adventure, civilization is in full decay." - Alfred North Whitehead

"Life has no smooth road for any of us; and in the bracing atmosphere of a high aim the very roughness stimulates the climber to steadier steps 'till the legend, "over steep ways to the stars," fulfills self." - William C. Doane

"The life of a creative man is led, directed and controlled by boredom. Avioding boredom is one of our most important purposes." - Saul Steinberg

* * *

Breath in, count to seven. Hold, count to seven. Breath out, count to seven. Hold, count to seven. Guan could feel his magic calm and settle. It moved and flowed, just beneath his skin. Silently thanking his mother for setting up the boundary in his room, he let go. All his magic expanded, gently filling the room with a white glow.

Streams flowed under the bed, stars twinkled next to the ceiling and clouds floated like those in the galaxy. All were made from Guan's magic and he pushed his it as far as it would go, expanding his reserves till he was at the point of exhaustion. His sensei believed that only with continued use and expansion of one's magic could they learn to gain access and control all of it. So each day Guan would meditate and force his magic through his limits.

It was just a few months until his fifth birthday and then he would start lessons on combat and strategy. His brother, older by a few years and much more interest in fighting then he was, had progressed smoothly through his training. For some reason, after mother had explained their ancestor, Clow Reed, and his cards during one of their magical history lessons Xiao Lang decided that he was going to find them and bring honour to the Clan by mastering them. Guan wasn't exactly sure why this was. The cards were magical and from what he heard Clow Reed was extremely manipulative. The cards where probably going to be found and mastered by someone that had been chosen by the cards themselves and who had enough power.

Uncle Remus had helped him learn the culture in the British magical community and other magical communities around the world. Personally he thought that it was completely backwards and barbaric (a phrase he'd heard his mother use more than once). Their magic was interesting if only they didn't use their wands. They would be so much more powerful, though not as powerful as his family, who were sorcerers. In the realm of magic, people who used it were separated into different classes.

Mages were by far the most powerful and most in-tune with the world as a whole. They could decimate whole cities if they so choose but the last Mage recorded was Merlin and he sided with the light. Next there were sorcerers. There were two types of sorcerers. Ambient sorcerers drew magic from the earth or elements. His family fit into that category – each of his sisters controlled an element and Xiao Lang worked with all of them. The other type was called academic magic because the magic came from within the sorcerers themselves. It was much easier to control and quite predictable but didn't have the possibility of power spikes or sudden changes. Both Ambient Sorcerers and Mages usually have powers depending on their personality and it is also possible to develop the power after a time or for the power to change or grow.

Next were the Wiccans who pulled their magic from the earth, much like the Ambient Sorcerers. However Wiccans are not able to bring the magic directly into their body like their sorcerer counterparts. They must cite spells and form physical manifestations of the magic. Wizards are basically the opposite of Wiccans, directly linked to the Academic Sorcerers. In fact the only difference was probably the power level. About 25% of the wizards might be qualified as Academic Sorcerers except for the fact that they rely too much on their wands.

The wand was originally invented to be a tool for those newly discovering their magic. It helped them to open the channels that their magic passed through within in their bodies in order for it to be unleashed and controlled. But as time progressed they grew too reliant on their wands and didn't push the magic to its limits. In time it made them weaker because they didn't try to expand their magic, so right now they are far weaker then their predecessors. It was good that Remus had come to them when he did so that way they could start work on opening his access to his magic.

The people without magic came in a whole different class. The Li Clan did not look upon them as inferior because usually people possessed different kinds of gifts: some magical, some psychic, some physical. The Clan had a great relationship with the Asakura Clan from Japan, and while they couldn't even pronounce a magical spell they were able to communicate with ghosts and spirits.

His Uncle Remus also attended some of the lessons. Remus used the excuse that since he didn't grow up in this Clan he didn't know a lot of the material. Guan though it was because he wanted to spend more time with him. Whatever the reason, Remus was very helpful.

"Little brother aren't you suppose to be meditating?" A voice interrupted his musings.

"Oh right, sorry Xiao Lang," and with that he went back breathing intervals and moving his magic.

* * *

"Come on Guan you can do better then that!"

A kick shooting past his midsection. A punch trying to catch him off guard aimed towards his shoulder.

Sparring Sessions.

The bane of his existence.

It wasn't that he wasn't any good, it was just that he hated fighting Xiao Lang. He could never win.

Meanwhile his brother was gearing up for another attack. He ran and tried to hitch-kick Guan who jumped up and twisted his body so he could kick Xiao Lang on the way down. Xiao Lang had anticipated this but he wasn't prepared for Guan rotating again so he landed on his hands and using that momentum launched off another kick directed at this brother's midsection. It made contact and blew Xiao Lang off his feet.

A bell echoed all around the courtyard, signaling to end to the spar. Guan was ecstatic. He had finally beaten his brother. In fact he jumped in the air, all the while punching his even further up towards the sky.

"Congratulations my son," Yelan said as he approached him.

Guan bowed respectfully. When he lifted his head up he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you mother," he replied. Remus and his sisters came over from their perch. Before he could protest he was besieged on all four sides by some very hyper fourteen year olds.

"Little brother!" They all screeched as they glomped him. He just let them, knowing that resisting was futile when it came to hurricanes Hui, Nuo, Chuan, and Xiu. They came through and destroyed everything in their path, including any protests made by their unwilling victims.

"For some reason, I'm glad that I didn't win," Xiao Lang said after recovering from Guan attack.

"Other Little Brother!" Squealing again the four launched themselves at Xiao Lang next. Guan just smiled innocently at him while Remus and Yelan watched in amusement. Xiao Lang's glare promised certain death via a vat of boiling oil. Or dismemberment. Or poison. Or getting hit over the head with a candle stick.

"Good job Guan," Remus said as he approached. "Though I think you'd best be careful around your brother. It looks like he's about to murder you. Reminds me of the glare that Sirius gave to James…" He trailed off, looking alone and forlorn.

Guan was used to this. Whenever they talked about his father or one of his old friends he always stopped in the middle, lost in a realm of memories. What was, what could have been. Luckily Xiu noticed and came over, abandoning the tormenting Xiao Lang for comforting Remus. They had developed a special bond after Remus came here, though no one knew how. It wasn't long before the other sisters noticed and came to glomp Remus too.

After Xiao Lang had been freed of 'The Grip of Death' he went to stand next to his brother. Guan turned to smirk at him. Xiao Lang just grumbled. "Just you wait. Next time you'll be the one on the floor."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I know it's kind of short but the next chapter will be bigger but I probably won't have it up tomorrow. We celebrate Christmas even though we're not religious. I just think that we should postpone our holiday for a couple days so that way we can score on all the after Christmas sales. Boxing Day. Gotta love it. Anyway have a happy holiday whatever you celebrate and all I want for Christmas is for you to review! I got 11 this time and I was so happy! Yay! Anywa thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

Your Loyal Author,

Kasumi


	6. A Convergence of Destinies

Hello! I'm done with my next chapter! Yes! Happy Day! Anyway It's longer, just like I promised and there are quite a few Doctor Who refrences. Hehehehehehehehehe...... I love Doctor Who..............Hehehehehehehehehehehehe......................

Anyway big hugs to my reviewers:  
**Ryn-Ryn Arashi:** See Ryn-Ryn miracles do happen! I missed you by the way and that's for the review! This gives us more to talk about in Tech Theater! hopefully we won't bore Monica too much.......  
**Nightwingrox:** Yes I love Tamora Pierce! I can't wait for Bloodhound. Anyway, *Squeal* thanks for reviewing.  
**renenet1313:** Hmm.. That's an interesting idea... *strokes imaginary beard* I don't think it's going to happen in this story though. I actually want to write a story with that pairing right now but I haven't decided what I shall do. Quite a pickle I'm in.  
**Bobboky:** Yay Christmas cookies to you!  
**Kuro-no-Tsubasa:** Yay faithful review. I worship your holiness. *Bows down in awe* Anyway thanks so much for continually reviewing! Christmas cookies to you too!  
**Kistune Twins:** That's actually kind of what I'm leaning to right now. Probably female though. I've never written slash before so I don't want to get it completely wrong.  
**Paladin13:** Yay another faithfu reviewer! I worship your holiness. *Lights incense and adds it to shrine* Yes I know that chapter was kind of slow but it was just him growing up.

Christmas cookies to all reviewers! I LOVE FUDGE! No really my sister made some and I've been snacking on it all day! It's not just a DP refrence.

Disclaimer: Okay how many times to I have to repeat myself! I do not own Card Captor Sakura nor Harry Potter. Also I do not own Micheal Scott's descriptions of Nicholas and Perenelle. I changed some of it but the general description is the same so I give credit to him for making it. I also do not own the refrences to Doctor Who like Raxacoricofallapatorians. But I do love to say that!

So Viola! Enoy!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Sorcerers

Chapter 5

* * *

"Who draws his sword against the king, must throw away the scabbard." - English Proverb

"A man does what he must - in spite of personal consequences, in spite of obstaces and dangers and pressures - and that is the basis of all morality." - John F. Kennedy

"You can't make anything idiot proof because idiots are so ingenious." - Ron Burns

"The act of writing is discovering what you believe." - David Hare

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving? How long will you be gone? Where are you going? What do you mean you're leaving?" Guan, practically bouncing up and down with nervous energy, questioned his brother.

Xiao Lang looked at his brother sadly. "Calm down Guan. The Clow Cards have been released in Japan. Mother wants me to find and master them. I shouldn't be gone for longer than a couple months. You can last that long without me right?"

"But. But." Guan kept trying without success to find a point to refute his brother's logic. Yet try as he might, none came to him, and he sighed in defeat. "Just come back, okay."

A smile flitted across his brother's face. "I promise. Here," he said lifting up his pinky.

Guan responded by mirroring him and wrapped his pinky around Xiao Lang's. Together they shook on it.

"See. You know I'd never break a pinky promise to my favourite little brother," Xiao Lang reasoned.

"But I'm your only little brother!" Guan protested, with a small smile on his face. His eyes had abandoned their glossy quality that had been there just a few minutes prior; for that Xiao Lang was thankful.

"Are you sure," he questioned, his eyes filling with a mischievous light. "I could have sworn I had another one floating about. Maybe Meiling came and kidnapped him. She seems to be obsessive over me. I bet she was jealous of you and mistook your twin for you. She's probably hording him in the deepest part of the sewer, trying to make him spill his guts on the nitty-gritty secrets of getting my affections. I am pretty popular after all."

"Oh be quiet. Stop making fun of her. You know she actually cares about you, you prick."

"Really? Well that's a surprise."

"Stop it," Guan glared. Xiao Lang just lifted his eyebrow. "I mean it. Stop it. Meiling is nice. She's not some stalker fiancée that your parents arranged. Well alright, mother did consent to it but it doesn't mean you have to make fun of her."

"I'm not making fun of her. Believe it or not but I like Meiling. I just don't want to be forced into something that will affect the rest of my life. Just be thankful that mother hasn't arranged anything for you yet," His brother threatened.

"Oh mother and I have come to an agreement. Since there's still Lord of those little Death Munchies out there, I have to be ready and can't think about future wives. She says she'll allow me to marry whoever I choose since I'm not even really related to this Clan. Even if I was you're still the first in line for leadership anyway."

"All right. I concede to your obvious knowledge of the subject," Xiao Lang proclaimed in mock surrender. Then his eyes softened. "Good Bye, my light. Or should I call you Hikaru now. You know I'm going to using the name Syaoran now."

Guan playfully shoves his brother away. "Get out of here. Just you wait, when your plane leaves the ground we're going to have a week long celebration."

"Sure you will, if you're not overcome with grief over the departure of your dear older brother."

"You wish. Now go, or you'll miss your flight."

"Good bye, little brother."

"Good bye, older brother."

* * *

"Quit moping."

"I'm not moping!"

"Yes you are Guan. Go out. See the city. Do a little shopping. Just do something so that way you won't contaminate us with your morbidness."

"Fine. I'll go."

A door slammed. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea."

* * *

Bird Street was crowded today. Tourists stood speechless at the sights along that narrow corridor of winged animals. The hustle and bustle of the market did nothing to deter the dark thundercloud over Guan's head. People could practically feel the destructive vibes coming off of that small six year old boy.

The vibrant colours and delicious exotic smells that rippled past Guan didn't distract him from his predetermined warpath. Even the row of snakes that he had made friends with couldn't defuse his attitude. It had been a month since Xiao Lang's – no, Syaoran's – abrupt departure and his emotions had been tangled ever since. No one could make an impact, not his mother, or sisters, or Meiling, or Remus. Finally his mother had ordered him out of the house until his problem had been fixed.

Letting his anger control him, Guan was not aware of anything but the thudding of his heart and his blood streaming through his veins. He was even so unaware that before he knew it he had bumped into something and was suddenly on the ground. Finally coming out of his stupor, he blinked owlishly at the person across from him.

"Oi kid, watch where you're going next time."

Guan hurriedly got up and tried to help the older man up. He refused. Preferring to do it on his own, the man was surprisingly nimble. He looked quite plain, compared the almost blinding array of colours that surrounded him. A tourist was what he appeared to be in his simple blue jeans, outdated t-shirt that advertised a band probably three decades out of circulation, and the pair of leather boots that had seen better days. His obsidian hair had been grown long, almost touching his shoulders but was pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. Stubble adorned his chin and looked perfectly happy to rest there, apparently having found its permanent home. A knockoff designer digital watch was on one arm with a heavy silver bracelet making friends with two friendships bracelets on the other.

He was ordinary in all aspects except for the pale grey almost colourless eyes and his aura. This guy, whoever he was, was old, far older than he looked. And he was powerful. More powerful than his mother.

"Well it's good you have some manners," the man said, referring to Guan outstretched hand. He was sweeping imaginary dust from his t-shirt and only when he turned around did he notice guan dumbfounded expression. "What?"

Guan drew in a shaky breath and questioned hesitantly in English, "Just how old are you?"

The stranger paused, startled. Then he observed Guan more closely. He must have found what he was looking for because he grinned. "You're a sorcerer. Fantastic." He said all of this very fast and with a noticeable British accent. "You have great control over your magic. I had to search for it. I've never had to do that in over a hundred years. You asked how old I was?"

At Guan nod he seemed to pause, thinking hard. Guan thought he must be very old – or very lazy – if he had to think of it.

"I'm 668. Born in 1330. Not such a good time. Now the Renaissance. That was a terrific time. And Shakespeare. What a character." Chuckling to himself the man finally seemed to notice Guan. "Sorry. You were saying."

"Who are you exactly?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Nicholas Flamel. Nice to meet you. Et toi?"

"Je m'appelle Guan Li. Wait why are we speaking French?"

"I don't know. I asked, you answered. But Li. Seriously? Wow. It's not everyday you meet someone from the famous Li Clan."

Poor Guan. He knew who Nicholas Flamel was, of course. Remus had done a whole fifteen minute lecture about him in their history class. But he never knew Mr. Flamel could be so overbearing.

"Nick, stop pestering the poor boy. You're scaring him," a new voice interpreted both Guan thoughts and Mr. Flamel's incessant ramblings.

Guan turned to find an elegant woman, younger than his mother, but just as powerful. She had vivid green eyes, distinctly like his own, and an annoyed expression. Worn trainers were on her feet and she dressed much like Mr. Flamel in comfortable jeans, a plain green t-shirt, and her hazel hair that kept swerving like a car driving on icy roads in front of her face. Surprising both of them, she marched right up to Mr. Flamel and smacked him _hard _on the back of the head.

"I'm sorry for this idiot of a husband's behaviour. My name is Perenelle Flamel and this is my husband Nicholas."

Guan thankfully took this time to remember the manners that his mother taught him. He bowed, and then straightened. "It's good to meet you Mrs. Flamel. My name is Guan Li."

"Oh, no need to be so formal. Nicholas and Perenelle is just fine."

Mr. Flamel – actually Nicholas now – seemed to have brushed off momentary brain damage from his wife's slap and joined back into the conversation.

"Say Guan, you grew up in this neighborhood, right?"

"Well not specifically here. But I know mostly all of the area around here like the back of my hand."

"Good. That's fantastic. Listen, we're going to kidnap you today, okay. We need a tour guide. You look like you're madder than Edward Elric when someone calls him short. And plus, you intrigue me."

Perenelle vehemently protested. "Nick you can't just go up and kidnap someone whenever it catches your fancy. There are laws against it." She looked like she wanted to go on but Guan cut her off.

"It's alright Perenelle. It would be an honour. My mother basically said also that I wasn't allowed back until my temper had cooled down anyway. Besides I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind."

Perenelle appeared taken back but then she recovered. "Well alright. I guess if it's alright with you?" She still looked at him questioningly. Guan just nodded and smiled.

Nicholas took up the conversation, having allowed his wife to protest, knowing that like always she would. "Fantastic," and without further ado he took his wife's arm in one hand and Guan's in the other and dragged them down the street.

* * *

It was a pretty fruitful day in all actuality. To most, the Flamel's and Guan looked a normal tourist family what with Nicholas and Perenelle only looking to be about 25 or 26. The only thing somewhat odd was Guan choice of clothing. It was a traditional kimono but most assumed the parents had dressed him in it and it was a souvenir.

Guan had a very good time. He and Nicholas took turns asking the other questions. Guan divulged his other identity ("You're Harry Potter! Wow, I should have expected that but I didn't."). Nicholas told him the basics of Alchemy ("Equivalent Exchange, my boy. In order to get anything, something of equal value must be lost."). Other small talk went back in forth too ("My uncle is a werewolf and my brother went to Japan to master the Clow Cards."). In fact they got along so famously that Nicholas started to worry that they had been spending too much time together.

Perenelle just said it was because Nicholas was just a big kid himself.

The sun was setting before they had even seen a fourth of sights the Flamels' wanted to see.

* * *

"Say Guan. Do you think we could do this tomorrow? I mean I'd hate to have to find another tour guide and I'm having tons of fun. Besides, there's something that I kind of want to teach you. Do you think your mother will mind if I take you in as a pupil? I haven't had one in nearly four hundred years. The last one I had was that one lady. Remember her, Perny? Why there was this one time…"

Recognizing that Nicholas was ready to go off on another one babbling fits, Guan cut him off, "I would love to. It's a good thing that you came now. I don't have any lessons for another coupe weeks because this is like my summer break. I'm sure my mother would be happy to allow you to teach me also."

"Ah good. I just wanted to get your affirmative because I kind of already asked your mother," Nicholas confessed sheepishly.

"What?"

"Well you see I've already meet Yelan before. Back in 1972. That was a good year. Anyway, we've kept in contact. She actually called me and asked whether I could teach her son. I said yes and was making my way up to the Li Clan land plot when I ran into you – literarily. You were a much more interesting puzzle so it was a double bonus when I found out you were the one that I was suppose to be teaching."

"I don't know whether I should be angry or surprised," Guan muttered to himself.

"Let's settle for neither. So, young Guan, I will meet you at the beginning of Bird Street tomorrow at 8 am sharp. I want to get through more of the city and still have time to assess your levels."

"Yes, sir."

"Do stop, please. One of the reasons why I didn't tell you I was going to be your teacher immediately is because I didn't want this reaction. My name is Nicholas, not sir, or boss, or Nicky. Just Nicholas.

"Alright. Now that we've got that sorted through I was thinking about hitting one more sight. It's this well. Legend has it that a maiden, so beautiful that…"

Guan just let Nicholas continue rambling. And when he started heading off in the direction of the well, Guan followed behind, chatting with Perenelle. Guan was content for the first time in six days. And besides, he'd give it five minutes – ten tops – for Nicholas to realize he was going in the entirely opposite direction.

* * *

Daily Prophet

-------------------------------------

_The Boy-Who-Vanished_

_It has been nearly six years since that fateful day when You-Know-Who was defeated by that brave young child, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Since then Harry has been revered as the next Merlin, the saviour of the Wizarding World, The Chosen One, The Hero of Light and other titles. Our children know him as almost a legend having been told his story as a bedtime story. There have been pushes to name October 31 nation Harry Potter Day. The holiday has yet to be formalized but I find people already celebrating it quietly in their own homes. _

_I find it tragic, dear readers, that I have to inform you of this grave news. Harry Potter has disappeared. Neither hide nor hair can be found. It appears that after the boy-who-lived was placed with his muggle relatives he vanished. This reporter has tried to track down the Dursleys, Lily Potter's sister and her family, but it would seem that a couple days after they were suppose to receive Harry – who should be about six now - they all moved. The wife and son went to New Zealand and Mr. Dursley headed their after a business conference in Hong Kong. _

_The reason for little Harry's disappearance has yet to be determined. Some way it was rouge Death Eaters that wanted to kill the one that took their master from them. Still others proclaim, quite loudly if I may add, that he was kidnapped by the __Raxacoricofallapatorians and __taken to their planet. Even some go so far as to accuse the Dursleys of abandoning him in Hong Kong. Those are of the minority. I mean, who would want to harm their own family? _

_Never the less, the Ministry has assured us that they are doing everything they can to find the missing saviour and no one is giving up hope yet. _

_--- Rita Skeeter_

* * *

A man in a cell stared at the article in wonderment. He knew the population was dense. After all they were listening to a type of candy! And the fact that they went by the phrase, guilty until proven innocent. And they didn't even give people a chance to prove they were innocent. Completely backwards and barbaric!

Well he would worry about the stupidity of the Wizarding World later. Right now he had a godson to save!

* * *

Okay if you must know I kind of based Nicholas Flamel's personality on the 10th Doctor. I'm sorry if you hate it but I like it. Actually I wasn't planning on having Nicholas Flamel in there at all but my muse just got away from me and I've been typing all day and my hands and tired and I'm blithering on and on now aren't I?

Anyway yes Sirius is coming in the next chapter (I think - if you want to know the truth of it I don't really have the chapters planned out. I just let my muse take over and my hands go along for the ride). The chapter after that should be Tomoeda but I'm not possitive. This wasn't even suppose to last a chapter but it did.

I hoped you liked it. It was spur of the moment. Anyway review please! I'd be ever so grateful. You can even have the next batch of brownies I make (if my dad and brother don't eat all of them Grrrrr.......)

Have a great weekend!

Your faithful author,

Kasumi


	7. Two Paths in a Yellow Wood

No please, please don't kill me. *Dodges swords, arrows, daggers, punches, mallets* I'm SORRY! I'm so so so so so so so SORRY! My muses ran away! They left me and moved to Canada! But don't worry I got them back. But now I have something else that is the baine of my exsistence.

ATTENTION: DUE TO THE LITTLE THINGS CALLED HIGH SCHOOL, DANCE TEAM, BAND, WINTER DRUM LINE, AND DANCE CLASSES I HAVE TO PUT A HUGE DENT IN THE TIME AVALIBLE FOR ME TO WORK ON THIS STORY! So be warned the updates will be random and come whenever I have free time (Is there such a thing as free time?). I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! It is merely the fact that it is not Christmas break anymore!,

WARNING: I am warning people that yes there is a tiny _**bit of slash**_ in here. There are no couples,_** it is merely casual flirting**_, but if you are completely against it I am warning you.

PAIRINGS: I have decided that for this story I will not have any pairings. In case any of you are not aware this is my first story that is longer than a oneshot and it is technically the first story that I started so I'm going to take it slow. In the next story I probably will have pairings.

Reviews: THANK YOU SO MUCH! *Hugs all of you*  
**Firehedgehog:** Yeah! I am going to continue so don't worry. I will finish the story even if it's the death of me!  
**animelava:** Haha I have updated and thanks so much for reviewing! You get a cookie!  
**Bobboky:** Yeah one of my loyal reviewers!  
**Ryn-Ryn Arashi:** Yes I know, maybe I'll bring you brownies in Health or something. Yes Hikaru is the name of one of the twins in OHSHC but it is also in Angelic Layer by CLAMP and it does mean light.  
**ShadowGryphyn:** Yay! I'm happy that everyone seems to approve my choice in characterizing Nicholas. I wasn't sure because so many have him older and wiser but I was just having a Doctor Who moment and my muse took off.  
**917brat:** Yes I am going to have him meet Sakura, Tomoyo and everybody. Harry and Eriol are going to team up against Syaoran and I can't wait to write it!  
**Nightwingrox:** Yes in my mind I think that Fudge is a type of candy. Plus the character too. He may look sweet but he's really very bad for the wizarding community. Anyway I couldn't help but add in those Ed refrences, it was just so tempting...Hehehehehehehehe........hehehehehehehehehe..............  
**LanHikari2000x:** Fudge is candy isn't it. If it isn't it is in my book. Yes I cheated and looked up Raxacoricofallapatorians on Wiki... though I should have tried to spell it.....hm....  
**Kuro-no-Tsubasa:** YAY! FRIEND! My loyal reviewer *wipes tears from eye* I'm just so happy. *sigh* I'm so happy you Nicholas's personality. You should watch Doctor Who. It's one of my favourite shows (it actually might be my favourite). It has great humor. Anyway I think that Guan will probably focus, at least magic wise, into pure magic. I'm not exactly positive cause I didn't want him to specilize in one element and I thought that maybe it would be just like bursts of pure magic that can do something. I'll have to think of it. And Guan will be going to Tomoeda. I can't wait to write it! *Squeal* It will be so much fun!

Thanks again so much!

Disclaimer: I am merely a poor high school student juggling homework, band and dance team (it is not fun let me tell you) and there is no way that I own any of this except for the plot. ALSO NOTE that yes there is a Jane Nishida that was Secretary for the Environment for the State of Maryland. I do not own that character I was merely using the name because I like her. Currently she works for the world bank. By the way SHE IS AWESOME!

Onward!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Sorcerers

Chapter 6

* * *

"Whenever man comes up with a better mouse trap, nature immediately comes up with a better mouse." - James Carswell

"Men never cling to their dreams with such tenacity as at the moment when they are losing faith in them and know it, but do not dare confess it tom themselves." - Anon

"This free-will business is a bit terrifying anyway. It's almost pleasanter to obey, and make the most of it." - Ugo Betti

"I believe the writer... should always be the final judge. I have always held to that position and have sometimes seen books hurt thereby, but at least as often helped. The book belongs to the author." - Maxwell Perkins

"Speech is a civilization itself." - Thomas Mann

* * *

The day when Remus met Nicholas was a day to behold. Actually it wasn't even day, it was night. As luck would happen it was the night of the full moon too. What are the odds? Actually I won't even ask. It had been nearly a week since Nicholas had taken Guan under his wing and neither had very much time to spare. Remus, as one might assume, was a little put out by the fact that his nephew was being taught magic by someone he had never met. Once he had been told it was Nicholas Flamel ("WHAT!"), he was more forgiving.

Now Nicholas was walking back from delivering Guan back home after a long day adventure and teaching in the city. Perenelle had stayed home, in their house tucked in the older district, seemingly invisible to the average tourist. Fortunately, they didn't spend much time there. Nicholas preferred a more hands on method of teaching. By now Guan had met all of the local Wiccans, Wizards/Witches, and magical creatures in the vicinity. The Li Clan educated their young, but from within the comfort of their house. Guan had never met the blind, friendly basilisk in the sewer system, nor the tribe of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks that inhabited the island near by.

Nicholas was pondering the best way to introduce his young charge into the basics of creating spells when he was interrupted by a snarl from the bushes nearby. Normally this didn't worry him; there were plenty of Heliopaths around or the like. But as it was the full moon, he paused and peeped over. It was a werewolf, rabid and wild. Instead of being petrified like most, Nicholas merely slipped on his glasses and took a closer look.

"Oh you are gorgeous aren't you?" Nicholas exclaimed while petting the coarse fur. The beast went from rouge wolf to pet golden retriever in a matter of seconds. "Come here, you big beasty you."

The werewolf eagerly followed him through the mazelike streets. They reached Nicholas's house and slipped in, his shadow following silently behind. Perenelle accosted them on the stairs, stopping when she noticed the werewolf, trailing faithfully along after her husband. The duo passed her, and entered Nicholas's basement workroom. He made the wolf sit on the floor while he put his hands underneath its chin. Forcing it to look into his eyes he let himself drift into a meditative state.

It was easy to see that this werewolf had been bitten and turned. Those that received the gene from heredity had control over the wolf inside. This was because in the womb, the human and wolf bonded – in the Sparknotes version it says that the two souls merged. When a human was turned, the bite activated a gateway and a soul from beyond said gateway came into the human. There it lay, dormant until called forth by the full moon to take over the body for a night. Nobody could really explain what or where or the origin of the gateway though.

It was good that the two souls could be bonded even if the wolf had been added after birth and Nicholas intended to do just that. He entered other's body and found both souls. They lived in a made up place in the body. It was kind of like a happy place, one where the soul could inhabit peacefully. This one was a forest, full of pine trees and wild birds. Both souls were sitting in a meadow; the human (mid twenties, dirty brown hair, hazel eyes) was petting the wolf, who looked very content. All in all, the scene was very cute and Nicholas approached from the back, as not to disturb them. The wolf caught his scent and whipped his head around to stare at the intruder. Nicholas genteelly set himself across from the two.

"Hey there, cuties."

The human had the classic expression of surprise and confusion on his face. The wolf, having recognized him as the man that petted him, leaned into Nicholas who unknowingly started to rub the wolf's neck.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" A distinctly British voice asked him. Maybe the guy had some relation to Guan.

"I'm Nicholas Flamel. Pleasure to meet you," he said putting out his hand.

"Remus Lupin. I'm still confused though. What are you doing here?"

"Well your friend over there," replied Nicholas while gesturing to the wolf, "Was prowling about Hong Kong. I didn't think it was wise for a werewolf to be lose in a densely populated area so I brought him back home. I was actually wondering if you'd both consent to let be merge you two together."

The wolf started panting, knowing what merging meant. Remus was still unaware of what merging meant.

"Merging is when your two souls meld together so that way you're one entity. All hereditary werewolves have already merged before birth but for those bitten and changed after the souls are separate and the wolf forcefully takes possession of the body. So if I merge you two then it will be like you're one person," Nicholas explained. "Do you want me to?"

Remus looked to his tenant who nodded his head. Using that as a sign of agreement Remus consented and Nicholas allowed his magic to surround both of them. The gold colour of his aura covered them in a blanket but when it lifted both souls were still there. They looked at him in confusion.

"Well isn't this interesting. It appears that since you two have such a strong bond already that the wolf has been tamed and is now what you might call a animagus, except there's still a soul. So that means you can turn into a werewolf at anytime and still have control. Oh and would you look at that. It appears that the wolf gave you some control over nature. Congratulations, you're now a low level Ambient Sorcerer."

Nicholas had Remus stay the night in one of their guest rooms just to make sure of the effect of the bonding. When Perenelle meet him she went into mother hen mode immediately. Remus, thankfully, was smart enough to not protest when she but him to bed.

He was still sleeping heavily when Guan came in the morning to start their lessons. Unknown to the Flamels, the entire Li Clan campus was in a panic when it had been discovered that Remus had escaped the secure room they put him in on the nights of the full moon. Guan, Xiu, and Yelan were inconsolable and Guan had yet to recover so he was in a right state when he showed up. Nicholas took one look at him and knew something was wrong.

"What's gotten to you?"

"My uncle," Guan explained. "He's the one I told you about, the werewolf. He escaped last night and we haven't been able to find him."

"Oh, so that's where I'd heard the name before," exclaimed Nicholas. "I meet Remus last night. Thankfully I was able to bond the two souls so he should be fine from now on. He's in the first guest bedroom if you want to see him."

But Guan was already out of sight and Nicholas followed at a more leisurely pace until he reached the bedroom. Guan had pounced on the bed, rudely awakening its inhabitant.

"I'm so glad you're okay. You had us so worried. Xiu was beside herself and mother is ordering a citywide search. And I was so worried."

Remus, just coming out of sleep, could only gawk at Guan until the events of the night clicked back into place. He jerks up, his eyes feverishly seeking until he finds Nicholas and pants out a broken two words, filled with so much raw emotion.

"Thank you."

And then he faints, sinking back into bed. Guan stares, aware that something major had happened between his uncle and his teacher.

"What exactly did you do?" Guan asked, his voice laced with suspicion and disbelief.

* * *

Nicholas and Remus were best friends after that defining moment. It is to be noted however that Nicholas did not stop flirting teasingly with Remus, and Remus would blush heavily, and then Perenelle would slap the side of his head and scold him for treating Remus in such a fashion. Perenelle had taken quite a shine to the young werewolf and despite the flirting, Remus often found himself accompanying Guan to his lessons.

Around this time Xiu started to teach Remus to control his elemental powers. Nicholas was right in pronouncing the formation of the magic; Xiu had been overjoyed, claiming that she knew there was a reason she liked the man immediately.

It was also when Nicholas started to teach Guan more complicated magics. He was taught to make wizarding spells. Basically in a nutshell this is how the magic of wizards worked: The magic came up from the core and entered the wand. The wand had runes carved into the center and when combined with the verbal/mental command it changed the magic into what one wanted it to do. Once the magic adapted to the runes the spell no longer needed the wand. If one were to use a different combination of runes then they could create a number of different spells.

After progressing with martial arts Guan started to learn to fight with weapons: swords, staffs, daggers, glaives, and the like. While his brother preferred the sword, Guan liked to use daggers or bladed staffs. Nicholas taught him to channel his magic into forming physical manifestations (weapons) with his pure magic. By the time Guan noticed that it had been three months to the day that Syaoran left he didn't even care. It could have been that it was also the time Nicholas said he would be travelling with the Flamels as they visited some of the more obscure magical civilizations and allowed Guan more practice.

His mother consented as long as Remus went along to chaperone. Nicholas had already invited the young werewolf to come along so all their problems were solved. They set off first traveling west to India and Pakistan. Guan picked up some Arabic as well as older Sumerian and Babylonian runes. Then to Greece and Egypt and the great ancient civilizations. In Egypt Guan was introduced to Bill Weasley and the Goblins. They were working on breaking the curses on some of the Wizarding pyramids and retrieving the treasure. Down the Nile and all the way to South Africa, then to the Cape of Good Hope and north to the Amazon. They ventured on to North American where they ran into some trouble around Washington D.C.

As it turned out they stayed with the Secretary to the Environment for the State of Maryland, a lady by the name of Toshiko Nishida. While she wasn't magical herself, she was aware of the magical world. The United States of America dealt with the magical population differently from England. Instead of a different government, the regular government had different branches in each of its department. The Legislative branch had not two but three law making bodies and the president was completely aware of all situations. Most often time they actually were magical or had magic in their family.

Anyway, Toshiko ["Call me Jane (Middle Name). Toshiko is my mother's name."], lived just outside the capitol and had a dog. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but Remus recognized the dog. When he saw it he tensed and both his hands into fists.

"What's _**he**_ doing here?!"

"What do you mean Remus?" Perenelle asked carefully. "It's just a dog."

"He's no dog. That's Sirius Black."

Jane returned from the kitchen to find Remus looking like his was about to murder the dog and the other three standing helplessly on the side. She just sighed.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen. Remus calm down. Mr. Black has been granted asylum in this country. Further more, the United States Government has proven with Veritaserum that Mr. Black is not guilty of conspiring with Voldemort. At least we gave him a trial," She said, scoffing at the last bit. It was clear that she didn't think too highly of the British Ministry of Magic.

"What…. But…he…" Remus tried to protest.

"It's true Moony," an unknown voice stated. They all turned around to be face to face with a man in his mid twenties. Midnight black hair ran down past his ears, nicely framing his face and sapphire eyes. He looked older, more worn than Remus but not by much. "You know I would never betray Lily and James. It was Peter. I switched with him because we thought it would be the perfect façade. The only thing that was left of him was his finger right? The one he cut off before transforming into a rat and escaping into the sewers."

Remus had decided to take this time to be totally shocked. He stood, swaying slightly, while his brain processed all this information and could only come up with one word. Damn. Damn it all to the seven pits of the Underworld. He had betrayed his best friend. Luckily Sirius caught onto his line of thinking. Before anyone could blink he had Remus wrapped in a strong embrace.

"It wasn't your fault Moony," he assured his friend who unashamedly cried into Sirius's shirt. "I should have told you. We should have suspected. You listen to me. It was _not_ your fault. Got it?"

Remus nodded hesitantly. He moved away from Sirius, blushing when he caught sight of the water stain. He put his palm over it and channeled magic in heat. Soon a warm air dried Sirius's shirt, leaving no trace of water. Remus stepped back and Sirius glanced at him curiously. Guan's voice interrupted the silence.

"Uncle Remus, who is this?"

"Oh, Guan. This is Sirius Black. He went to Hogwarts with me and Lily and James. He was one of my best friends. He was named Harry Potter's godfather. I didn't tell you about him because I thought he had betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort. Up until… Wait you escaped from Azkaban?" Remus forced out incredulously.

Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway he went to the Wizarding prison, I went on with my life, received that letter and then met you."

"But who are these people?" Sirius questioned.

"Right. Introduction time," Nicholas burst in at this. One could tell that he was practically buzzing with unused energy. "Mr. Black I am Nicholas Flamel. Pleasure to meet you. This is my wife Perenelle. You know I met a Black once. Phineas Nigellus. Quite a rude little bugger if I do say so myself. Though I did meet his wife. She was lovely. I think he got jealous. Actually I believe I was the one that started the decapitating house elf business. It was back in the winter of 1872…"

He was interrupted by a not so subtle by Guan. "Just ignore him when he rambles," Guan advised. "My name is Guan Li."

"So how did you escape from Azkaban?" Remus finally got to ask.

"I did it after I saw that article. Oh Shit! Remus have you seen Harry. I saw an article in the Daily Prophet that said he had vanished. I searched high and low all over Europe and then I got to America and was proved innocent. Unfortunately the Ministry refuses to accept that judgment so I can't go over there without fear of getting caught to search."

Guan was uncomfortable with this topic. This man seemed to have good intentions; he certainly loved Remus, but could he be trusted? Sirius's aura was crimson, loyal, and stubborn. His parents obviously trusted him with their life and his. Well, here goes something.

"Mr. Black, the truth is that Remus did find Harry. He was adopted by a powerful clan of sorcerers and Remus became his honourary uncle."

Sirius's eyes bugled, getting the hint. "Harry – Guan – I didn't recognize you. Um, do you think that maybe I could get to know you? I mean, I know you don't know me but…"

Guan smiled, a true heartfelt smile. "Of course. Don't worry, I get along fine with this idiot and I don't think anybody knows what's going on in that head of his. That is if there is any brain activity at all." He said while pointing to Nicholas.

"Hey! I resent that remark!"

* * *

Their journey continued. After saying goodbye to Jane and the United States they kept moving, adding another body to the head count. Remus found himself being fought over by Sirius and Nicholas. Guan and Perenelle just sighed and pretended they didn't know those two weird men. Finally they made their way back to Hong Kong. It was nearly two years after leaving; and Guan found the sight that awaited him was unexpected but not unwanted. In fact it was dearly wanted. Xiao Lang had come back. His brother, the stubborn, self-confident, somewhat arrogant brother had finally come home.

Guan had jumped on him. It was as simple as that. Xiao Lang might have preferred the term 'glomp' but that was just his opinion. The younger of the two then stood back, silently examining the changes that had happened. The rest of the family posted themselves outside the likely firing range. Even Sirius had sensed a kind of rising tension between the nine year old and twelve year old.

"You fell in love?" Guan finally asked.

Xiao Lang smiled. "Yes I did. With the Card Mistress."

"Very good. You know this gives me unlimited teasing rights."

Xiao Lang's wince was almost audible.

* * *

OMG! It's done! I'm so happy! I really should be working on Health homework but oh well. Anyway I will try to update within the next couple week but I make no guarntees! Tis the life of a high schooler.

Also if any of you are going to Kumoricon give me a ring. Maybe we could meet up there. I have already preregistered! Hahahahahahahahahaha.............

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and make sure you review! I have 49 reviews and I want to make it over 50!

Your loyal author,

Kasumi


	8. Adventures in London

Kasumi: Er... Hi... *runs and cowers behind stuffed penguin.* I'm sorry, I'm sorry, no don't kill me please.... I offer this chapter as a peace offering

Right... I'm back! I'm sorry this took so long but my muses decided to take a 5 month trip all around the world and have only just gotten back.

A huge hep of thanks to:

Kuro-No-Tsubasa, Ryn-Ryn Arashi, Qube, Celestrail, Bobboky, autumn-annette 19, DragonTamer186, Sakura Lisel, glennscm, and SelenaWolf.

Thank you so much for reviewing and hopefully sticking with this story! You all get cream puffs the size of Canada!!!!!

Disclaimer: Hey, guess what guys, I'm a 15 year old high school student that doesn't even have a job! Do you really think that I own Card Captor Sakura, Harry Potter, and the reference to Torchwood that's in here! If you do then you're an IDIOT!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Sorcerers

Chapter 7

* * *

"Hope, deceitful as it is, serves at least to lead us to the end of life along an agreeable road." - La Rochefoucauld

"Whoever blushes is already guilty; true innocence is ashamed of nothing." - Jean-Jacques Rousseau

"The field of consciousness is tiny. It accepts only one problem at a time. Get into a fist fight, put your mind on the strategy of the fight, and you will not feel the other fellow's punches." - Antoine de Saint-Exupery

* * *

Months had past since Syaoran came home. All were delighted to have him home, only to have their good moods dashed when they saw him in an off moment. He just looked so lost, so forlorn. When he was doing something he was a focused and determined as before he left. But in those moments between moments his eyes weren't looking at anything. They were empty. Period. No question about it.

He was in love.

And no matter how cliché it sounded it was true. It was honest to god, no fooling, sure enough, rare and beautiful, true love.

However the only drawback to this was that his love was all the way back in Japan while he was stuck in Hong Kong. Life sucked. Guan was there though. He kept his brother grounded, was his rock when Syaoran started to drift in memories. Meiling was there was well so that helped. About a month after Syaoran returned Meiling and him got into a huge argument. That was when Guan finally learned the name of the girl that managed to get away with his brother's heart: Sakura.

Unfortunately the Elders were being themselves and so were complete and utter gits. In the words of Nicholas and Remus that is. Bastards was Yelan's less then polite term. Guan simply vowed that he would never let himself be used like that. Syaoran was trying to act like nothing had happened but everyone could see through his mask.

Fortunately Sakura wrote and Syaoran responded with an unearthly fire. He told her of training, of his sister's antics, and of his family. Yet he did not mention Guan. After further prying Guan was able to establish that Sakura had come to Hong Kong earlier, while Guan had gone with Nicholas to travel the world, and had met every but Guan and his uncle. It would be awkward now to inform Sakura that he had a younger brother, was Syaoran's excuse. But his mother and Guan were able to distinguish the truth. Syaoran wasn't sure how either one would react with each other. Syaoran and Guan had a bond, so deep and so meaningful that nothing could break it. But Sakura… Sakura was his light, his idol, everything he strived to be and protect.

Finally Guan got tired of Syaoran's attempts at normalcy and cornered him.

"What wrong?" He demanded.

Syaoran shifted, uncomfortable and nervous. "It's… nothing. I'm being silly and petty."

"You're worried about Sakura's reaction aren't you?"

Syaoran blinked, and then blinked again. "But how?"

Guan merely shook his head. "Living with Nicholas for the past couple years does do some good. He is exceptionally good at reading people. One of his friends we met in California taught me a couple tricks. His name was Patrick Jane and he worked for the CBI. You're tense and worried. You think that Sakura will fell like you've betrayed her by not telling her about me. And then you think that I'll think that you've abandoned me for her."

By the look on Syaoran's face Guan knew he was right.

"Syaoran, listen, I don't mean to insult you or anything, but you're an idiot. In the words of Nicholas it would be 'a big bleeding moron who can't see things a foot in front of his bloody face.' I love you, put as the most awesome, brave, and magical brother I've ever had. Sakura is a whole other buck of bolts. You both love each other, but as soul mates. I understand that and that just means that we're going to have to share you."

"But…"

"No buts! I don't want to hear it. Now if you don't stop that I'm just going to have to sneak over the Japan myself and then form a secret bond with Sakura where we will clone you multiple times. Then I'll get one clone and she'll get another and with the rest we will build a super powered army and take over the world. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

Syaoran grimaced, trying to remove the picture of Sakura and Guan laughing manically while standing on top a globe. "I guess not."

"Right then, back to training."

* * *

After that pep talk Syaoran tried to get back into the funk of things. He seemed the throw himself into his training, desperate to prove to the Elders that he was ready to be sent back to Japan. Guan also tried to cheer him up by introducing him to Nicholas and Sirius. Thankfully Nicholas and Syaoran started to discuss magical theory and just branched off from there. And on that note days passed, then weeks, then months and before anyone knew it Syaoran was twelve, Guan was nine and Meiling and Syaoran had convince the Elders and Yelan to let them take a trip to Japan.

Guan decided to stay behind with his mother and let Syaoran have this time to confess his love, as eternally cliché as it sounded. And so Syaoran and Meiling left for Japan, leaving behind a very bored Guan and Nicholas. Finally Remus and Sirius got tired of their miserable attitude.

"I know they're planning something," Guan muttered to Nicholas and his mother one evening. "They're sneaking around, making telephone calls, and generally being subtle which I know is not in their bodies."

Nicholas nodded his agreement while Yelan smirked. Guan took notice of this and frowned at his mother.

"You're in league with them, n'est pas? What are they planning?"

Yelan just laughed. "I'll never tell you. After all, a secret makes a women, women."

"You watch too much Detective Conan."

"Truer words were never spoken," agreed the slouching Flamel. "The last thing we want her to do is start acting like Vermouth."

Guan looked to his mother again to question her again but she had disappeared.

* * *

Even when Guan and Nicholas tried to keep a look out for Remus and Sirius they were still helpless when the two put the plan into motion. Before they knew it both had been kidnapped and spirited off to who knows where. Guan felt like he was being squeezed through a tiny straw when Sirius grabbed his arm and it took him a while to get his bearings when the feeling stopped. The neutral coloured walls, plush sofas, and moving portraits were a far cry from the ridged shapes and formations in the Li House. A soft crack to the right indicated Remus's appearance with Nicholas on his arm.

Pernelle appeared across the hall wearing an apron. "Oh good you're here. Remus come in here and help me with dinner."

Remus raised his hands in mock surrender and left while Sirius steered Nicholas and Guan towards the sofa.

"Where are we?" Guan asked curiously. His eyes drifted from the flight of stairs that lead to a second floor to a particularly ugly troll leg umbrella stand standing by the front door. On the far wall there was an empty space that looked like it had been the home of a wall hanging for some time.

"We, my fine young godson, are in the Noble and Ancient House of the Blacks. I grew up here as well as my family before me. Unfortunately, the Black Family is known to be a family with a more malevolent side than most. The old house elf Kreacher died awhile ago and I hired some more that were abandoned by other purebloods to help me spruce up the place. I'm lucky that Gringotts has branches all over the world and sent me a letter once my innocence was proved in America.

I decided that I was not going to allow you two to mope around the house and instead would force you to admit defeat while showing Guan around his native England."

Nicholas looked put out. "So we have no choice to admit defeat."

"Indeed, good sir," Sirius said with a bow. "So will you surrender gracefully or will I have to force you."

"Oh, I don't know. I think that I will launch a TICKLE FIGHT!" With that Sirius sprang at Nicholas and started to tickle him mercilessly. Guan allowed himself a smirk and then joined in.

"Guan!!!" Nicholas whined. "You're my pupil. You're supposed to help me!"

"Sorry Nicki, but I'm afraid that I'll have to align myself with my godfather on this one."

The next day Remus took Guan out to some of the tourist attractions in London: Buckingham Palace, the Tower of London, and the Thames. The day after that Nicholas and Guan went to Cardiff, Wales. Guan looked around suspiciously at Roald Dahl Plaza and at the specific stone they were standing on.

"Is there any reason we're here?" Guan asked. It was broad daylight and the sound of the sea was coming in loud and clear.

"Just wait for it, wait for it."

And then the ground started to sink. The stone they were standing lowered them through a tunnel and down into a… Well Guan wasn't exactly sure what to describe it as. There were desks scattered about with bits and pieces of metallic machines and papers.

Guan stared at the hub in confusion. Then he turned to Nicholas. "Why are we here exactly? And what is this place?"

"We're here to see an old friend of mine. As to what this place is…. Well…" Nicholas started but was cut off when five people came into the hub. Guan and Nicholas stared. The other five stared. In fact this continued on for quite some time before one of the men decided to break the silence.

"Oi, what the hell are you two doing here!"

Guan looked up at Nicholas, waiting for him to answer since Guan himself didn't know what they were doing here. Nicholas didn't pay any attention to the loudmouth and instead greeted the man dressed in a trench coat that looked like it came right out of World War II.

"Jack Harkness, how's eternity treating you?"

The one identified as Jack Harkness broke out into a grin.

"That's Captain Jack Harkness to you Nicholas Flamel. And shouldn't I be asking you the same question?"

"Oh, touché my good man," and with that the two embraced like brothers.

That effectively left the other four and Guan staring at the two. Jack and Nicholas noticed this and grinned at each other. That in itself was really quite terrifying because they have the exact same evil grin that makes you think the end of the world is coming in some horribly painful way (like death by Barney, or Teletubbies, or Barbie).

"Right, Nicholas and friend this is my team: The lovely and talented Toshiko Sato, the brilliant and sarcastic Dr. Owen Harper, the magnanimous and fantastic Gwen Cooper, and finally the very sexy Ianto Jones. And I am Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood Three. Team, this is Nicholas Flamel, the famed alchemist and his young friend," Jack said.

Nicholas smiled at each one of them in turn. Then he pushed Guan forward. "This is my apprentice, Guan Li, of the Li Clan. It is nice to meet you all."

* * *

After that Guan was introduced into the realm of aliens, space, time travel, and the Doctor. While Nicholas and he decided not to get involved in Jack's world, it was fun to learn about it. In fact there were many friends of Nicholas's that he met with that had their own strange and interesting businesses. Eriol Hiiragizawa was one that guan was especially pleased to met. Oh yes, Guan had heard his brother cursing that name quite a few times in their talks about the adventures he had in Tomoeda. Nicholas got shivers every time he thought about what was in store for Syaoran when he next met up with his younger brother.

Remus and Nicholas both agreed to accompany Guan to Diagon Alley on Saturday morning. They reached the dingy pub close to 9 a.m. and Remus was greeted by Tom when they went inside.

"Well, if it isn't Remus Lupin. I haven't seen you in years." Tom called out.

"Hello Tom," Remus said smiling. "I've been in Asia actually. This is my honorary nephew Guan and his teacher, Nicolas. I'm showing them both around Wizarding London."

"Hope you enjoy your time in the Alley," Tom shouted after them as Remus lead them out the back door.

Nicholas took the honor of opening up the entrance and with a flourish swept Guan onto the cobble stone walkway. "So what do you think?" He asked.

Guan examined every detail with open eyes. "I don't know. It's nothing special."

"Nothing special!? What are you talking about?"

"Well compared with everything else I've seen in my life it really isn't."

Nicholas and Remus both chuckled.

"Alright I'll give you that," Remus agreed. "Who would have thought that our lives would go this askew? From Voldyshorts, to Yelan and Hong Kong, to Nicholas and Pernelle, nobody could have predicted all this."

"And I'm not even 10 yet!" Added in Guan.

Remus shivered. "I dread to think what's going to happen when you announce yourself to Wizarding England."

"Oh don't worry," a voice piped up. "By that time all the Heliopaths that Minister Fudge has hired will have wiped us all out. Either that or the Black Syndicate will unleash their drug and turn the entire world in to second graders."

A young blond girl was standing there, staring at them. Guan and Remus blinked while Nicholas broke out into a broad grin.

"Luna Lovegood, I was wondering when you'd pop up. Oh, it's fantastic to see you again. How's your father doing?"

Luna smiled. "He is fine. And how are you?"

"I'm great, better than great actually. This is Remus Lupin and…"

"Guan Li or Harry Potter, yes I know."

Nicholas answered Guan's unasked question. "Luna here is a true Seer. I met her in Scotland when her and he father were doing a report on the Loch Ness Monster for their magazine."

Luna bowed to Guan, Remus, and Nicholas. "Tell Sakura I said hi," and with that Luna disappeared back into the crowd.

Guan and Remus looked to each other, with bemused expressions on their faces while Nicholas whistled Hey Baby and took off towards Gringotts.

"What do you mean you've never ridden a Ferris Wheel? Isn't that a crime?" Guan shouted at the bleach blond boy.

"I don't even know what a Ferris Wheel is. Father said it some dumb muggle contraption." Responded the idiot, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Oh yeah, where's your father now?" Guan retorted.

The blond had the decency to blush. "He left me here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean he left you here?"

"He was conducting business with the goblins about two hours ago. I asked one of the goblins what happened to him but the goblin said he had already left. I can only assume that he forgot he took me along."

Guan smirked. "Perfect."

He promptly grabbed the blonds hand and rushed out of the bank lobby. Ignoring the boy's protest Guan grabbed his cell phone and dialed Remus's number, ever thankful that the Li Clan had solved the magic vs. technology problem at the beginning of the twentieth century.

"Remus?" He asked.

The man on the phone answered back. "Nope sorry kiddo, it's Nicholas. Remus is talking to some goblins right now."

"That's okay," Guan said. "I just wanted to warn you guys that I've abducted one of those stuck up purebloods you guys talked about and am proceeding to brainwash him by showing him muggle London."

"Is he bleach blond and arrogant?" Nicholas asked.

Guan looked over at his captive who had ceased his whining.

"Yep."

"Oh that's brilliant. You've just kidnapped Draco Malfoy without his father being any the wiser. Carry on!"

* * *

Yes, It's done! Please please please review! I worked hard on this chapter and guess what? I already have started on the next chapter!

Your ever loyal author,

Kasumi


	9. Destinies Altered, Friends Made

Yes I'm back, I finally finished this chapter and also guess what?! FRESHMAN YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL IS OVER! SUMMER IS FINALLY HERE! Though it does defeat the purpose of summer vacation when you have to be at school for Colorguard the day after vacation starts... hm....... I need more vacation time....

Also a huge thank you to: Ryn-Ryn Arashi, ROBERT-19588, Tenshi Mioko, Ning Jun, MeakoXIII, dragon-girl40, aliestrikehero, sano, Dark-Magician-41, and xXSakuraBlossomsXx! You all get my mom's wonderful brownie cheesecakes!

Anyway, I now present the latest chapter and I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: You mean I'm not some multimillionaire that owns the Galapagos Islands? Darn and all the penguins that live there...

* * *

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Sorcerers

Chapter 8

* * *

"This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but with a whimper." - T. S. Elliot

"Each new season grows from the leftovers from the ast. That is the essence of change, and change is the basic law." - Hal Borland

"Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once." - William Shakespeare

"On the human chessboard, all moves are possible." - Miriam Schiff

* * *

The car took off slowly, gently rising from the halted position. It carried its two passengers up towards the heavens and then back down again, as though showing them a glimpse into the future but not letting them attain it just yet. _You still have a job to do_ it seemed to speak to Guan. _Don't die yet._

Draco Malfoy was oblivious to the musings of his silent captor. Well it wasn't really captor anymore. As soon as they had left the Leaky Caldron Draco was all over the place, fascinated by the muggle contraptions that he never knew existed. The cars, stoplights, and high tech shops looked so unreal to Draco. Both worlds seemed to come right out of books. The muggle world was a futuristic society, while the magical world came right out of a fantasy novel. Now if only they could work together…

"This is brilliant," Draco said with an ear-splitting grin. "Why hasn't father ever told me this existed?"

"Because he probably doesn't know. Or if he does then he doesn't want to acknowledge it." Guan explained with a sigh. "The current magical world hasn't ventured out into the muggle one for some time; probably since the Salem Witch Trials. You wizards haven't seen TVs, cars, radios, washing machines, or roller coasters. I bet that the majority of wizards don't know that humans have landed on the moon."

From the look on Draco's face Guan could tell he was right. He sighed again.

"Look, every non magical person has heard stories of magic, and fantasy. Distant realms with evil enchanters and courageous heroes. Deep down everyone wants to be able to use magic but they just can't. So they invent these devices to use instead of magic. A torch is in place of the Lumos spell, a tranquilizer dart for a Stupefy. Now muggles have progressed even gone past their magical counterparts and the wizards haven't even seen it. But enough about these politics, I promised you a Ferris Wheel and now you've gotten one. Look outside the window."

From that point on Guan abandoned the subject of magic and just concentrated on the view. London was splayed out before them in all of its majestic glory. Draco soon moved so his nose was pressed against the glass as he admired the powerful view. Guan took a seat on the bench as the car rose higher and higher.

The two boys stayed in comfortable silence until the descent when Draco turned back to Guan.

"Father is absolutely wrong. This place, these people, their way of life… It's wonderful."

"They're human too you know. The only thing that separates you is magic. Can you accept that fact and live with it? Plus your father's Nazistic views."

"I'll try. If I can't, will you help me?"

Guan smiled at Draco. "I would love to."

They shook hands on it. A warm glow of magic, colored both by white and yellow, wrapped around Guan and Draco.

"I guess this means something big just happened," Draco mused.

"By Jove, I think you've got it Watson!" Exclaimed Guan. Seeing Draco's puzzled expression Guan sighed for the third time.

"And for my next trick I will introduce this pompous pureblood into the wonderful world of muggle fiction."

* * *

They returned to Gringotts in due time with Remus and Nicholas waiting outside for them. Nicholas had this creepy grin on his face, the one he used when he knew something, and Remus merely shook his head, used to both Guan and Nicholas's antics. Introductions were made and Draco realized something weird.

"I don't ever know your name," He said to Guan.

Guan smirked. "It's Guan Li, nice to meet you," And Guan put out his right hand to shake.

"Draco Malfoy, a pleasure."

"So where's your father? Shouldn't he have remembered you by now?"

"I'm not sure. Usually he would but he had a meeting with the Minister later today so he probably forgot."

"Master Dragon! MASTER DRAGON!" A squeaky voice suddenly shouted by Draco's knee. They looked down a saw a strange creature with large floppy ears and big tennis ball size eyes.

"Dobby," cried out Draco. "What are you doing here?"

"Master Lucius remembered that you is missing but is unable to come here because of the chocolate that he is talking to. I is sent to come and pick you up. Oh Dobby is a bad elf, a very bad elf, I is not remembering you is here." And with that he started to twist his ears painfully.

"Dobby, Dobby, stop that now. I order you to stop punishing yourself," Draco sternly told Dobby. Turning back to Guan, Remus, and Nicholas he grimaced. "I'm sorry but it looks like I have to take my leave."

"Ah, that's okay. I think we have to blow this popsicle stand as well. I promise I'll see you later. I'll even commandeer Remus's owl to mail you."

Draco smiled at Guan, a real genuine smile that had not been seen since Draco was very little.

"I look forward to hearing from you."

* * *

Guan, Remus, and Sirius left Europe in good spirits. Sirius was depressed because he couldn't go out, less he be captured and put back in Azkaban, but he cheered up on the way home. Nicholas and Pernelle decided to stay in England to work out their affairs and the Philosopher's Stone. When they got back to Hong Kong they were surprised to see that Syaoran's room had been cleared of his necessities. Of course some were already gone because of his trip but this was like when he went to Tomoeda the first time.

Guan stalked out of Syaoran's room, on a war path headed straight for his mother. Remus, Sirius, Xiu, Chun, Nuo, and Hui all huddled together in the doorway, afraid to be burned by the wrath of either of the high powered sorcerers. Right when the six thought that Guan was going to explode he took a calming breath in and let out a deep sigh.

"So he's gone?" Guan asked with resignation.

Yelan just nodded, a content smile on her face.

"Can I go after him," He asked again.

"I wouldn't dream of stopping you. Besides, you really do have to meet Sakura and her dear cousin Tomoyo. I rather like those two," Yelan replied.

* * *

Two days later Guan landed in Japan alone. Remus and Sirius went to the United States to reconnect with old friends. Sirius wanted to thank Jane Nishida again and Remus was trying to travel to La Push, Washington to meet up with Billy Black again. Wei the butler was there to pick him up and take him to Syaoran's house, despite the early hour. A room across room Syaoran's had been prepared and Guan took full use of it due to jetlag.

When he woke up in the morning he found that everything had been unpacked and put in their proper places. Wei was in the kitchen, cooking up a late lunch. Guan walked in, sleepy and exhausted.

"Ah, young master, good afternoon. Lunch will be ready in a moment."

Guan stared at Wei, his foggy brain trying to process what the butler said. When he finally did he blinked and nodded. Then something changed in his demeanor. It seemed that Guan finally remembered why he was in an unfamiliar house with a Li Clan butler.

"Where's Syaoran?" He asked with much more energy then what he had just showed.

"Master Syaoran is at school at the moment. He will be home in another few hours."

"Where is his school?" Guan asked with a scary gleam in his eye.

"It's just a couple of blocks from here but…" Wei trailed off, finally realizing what Guan was planning. "Very well, but try not to get him in trouble."

Guan was out the door and a block away before Wei could finish. Wei just shook his head. This was not going to end well for Master Syaoran.

The local middle school was a quiet place. Except for the occasional screaming fangirls it was almost peaceful. Kinomoto Sakura breathed in the tranquil air around her. Today was perfect. Everyone was happy, Syaoran was back with her, and Tomoyo's camcorder was suspiciously glinting in the bush near by, obviously tapping her as Syaoran approached eagerly with a lunch bag in hand.

They smiled at each other (one could hear Tomoyo's squeal from the flora) and Syaoran grabbed her hand in his.

"Tell Tomoyo-chan that we're going to be eating out in the courtyard, okay?" He asked her with a nod to the conspicuous bush.

Sakura grinned. "I'm sure she got the memo. Let's go."

They walked off together, with Tomoyo trailing along behind them and her trusty camcorder in hand.

However the peace was defiantly not to last. No sooner had Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo sat down to eat lunch then a cry interrupted the silence.

"Big brother!"

Syaoran paled dramatically. Only one person would do that and he was suppose to be in England. Apparently Guan hadn't received that particular memo. Yes, indeedy, Li Guan - I suppose it should now be Li Hikaru - was running over to his brother with an innocent smile that Syaoran was sure was hiding a fully fledged smirk. It wasn't long before Syaoran was glomped by his younger brother while Tomoyo and Sakura stared at them in surprise.

Hikaru finally calmed down and removed his arms from hugging Syaoran. He turned instead to the two curious onlookers.

"You must be Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo. It is a pleasure to meet both of you. My name is Li Hikaru and I am Syaoran's younger brother."

While Sakura was still frozen, trying to process what Hikaru had said Tomoyo had once again gotten out her camcorder.

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo screeched and started to film with little sparkles in her eyes.

Syaoran slapped his palm to his forehead and felt a very bad headache coming one.

Hikaru just took all of it in stride. "Please calm down Daidouji-san, and Kinomoto-san, I'm sorry about my brother not telling you about my existence but I never wanted him to go after the Clow Cards and he just decided to up and leave so it wasn't the best time for either of us. I hope you're not that offended."

"Ano, it's alright. It's nice to meet you too. Li-san," Sakura answered.

"I have been long awaiting this meeting. Not many people are able to steal my brother's heart from right under his nose. I congratulate you. I can also tell that you are a very kind person. There is no other person I can think of that I'd like to be my future sister-in-law."

Sakura blushed a very dark red whilst Tomoyo squealed again and Syaoran massaged his continuing headache, suddenly wondering why his brother was starting to sound scarily similar to Hiiragizawa.

* * *

There, done, finally with the 8th chapter. So techincally I've almost witten 9 chapters. It's amazing, wonderful, and in the words of the Doctor 'Fantastic!'

How was it? I hope the interaction between Guan - Hikaru - Harry and Draco wasn't that OoC as well as Guan - Hikaru - Harry's attitude in the rest of the story. He was kind of chanelling Eriol in the end but I did that to creep out Syaoran (and don't worry, Eriol will come back next chapter!).

Also **_I NEED HELP!_** I'm not sure how I should do the whole Voldemort vs. Harry thing. Should I have the horcruxes and how should I finish off Lord Moldyshorts. First of all I am not going to have a big battle. I'm partial to the quote, "And that's the way the world ends. Not with a bang but with a whimper," By T.S. Elliot. I think big battles are over rated and I rather like the ending in Harry Potter and the Ancients Bane as well as the ones in The Hardest Riddle, by Kalistar and Wheezy1 respectively.

So all of you please review to let me know what you think. I don't want to do anything to upset the ones who are egging me one to write this as I'm basically writing it for all me reviewers so let me know what you think.

Your well-meaning, but often lazy, not to mention confused, and writer's blocked author,

Kasumi Hoshi Nishida

P.S. I'm taking APUSH next year and I was wondering if anyone had any good books that would be helpful to read before I take the class. My teacher recomended 1776 but are there any more?


	10. Letters and Memories I

Okay, so...

#1: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I swear I don't taste very good and I'm nothing but skin and bones and muscle and I don't make a very good demonic sacrifice so please do not kill me.

*Phew* Alright, still I'm really sorry about not updating but my muse decided to go on a vacation without having the common courtesy of letting me know first. Talk about ungrateful...

**Chapter Summery:** Letters and memories exchanged between Guan (Hikaru) and Draco during the first year at Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** *Sigh* As much as wish I could draw like Clamp or have an amazing publishing deal like JK Rowling I cannot. So therefore I do not own either Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter.

Again, thank you so much to my loyal reviewers! I love you all so much, it gives me an extra spring to my step when I see that I have another review so thanks ever so much!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Sorcerers

Chapter 9 - Letters and Memories I

* * *

"Faith is the daring of the soul to go farther than it can see." - William Newton Clark

"I prefer liberty with danger to peace with slavery." - The Palatine of Posnan

"The important thing is this: to be able at any moment to sacrifice what we are for what we could become." - Charles Du Bos

* * *

"Hoe!"

"Eriol-kun!"

"… Hiiragizawa…"

"Ah, Eriol-kun, welcome. It's nice to see you again, my adopted ancestor."

The blue haired magician smiled mysteriously at the gaping thirteen year olds and the smug ten year old.

"Hello, to all. My dear Sakura-chan, it's so good to see you, and you too Tomoyo-chan. And of course my kawaii chibi descendent I see you've come back to Japan as well and brought along Hikaru-kun."

"Eriol-kun, it's been awhile hasn't it. Are you here for a visit or are you staying?" Tomoyo asked politely, seeing as how Sakura was nonresponsive, frozen, Syaoran was clenching and unclenching his fist, and Hikaru wore a look now identical to Eriol's.

"I plan to stay here until otherwise uprooted. In fact Nakuru and Spinel have already started moving back into our old house." Eriol replied.

"Hiiragizawa, how do you know my brother?" Syaoran suddenly butted in.

"You underestimate him and his teacher. Nicholas Flamel was a good friend of mine when I was Clow Reed. They stopped by for a visit while you were back in Japan. I must say that I deeply enjoyed listening to his stories of your youth. It was all very educational." Eriol replied, the smirk never leaving his face.

Syaoran paled and whipped around to face his brother. Unfortunately for him, Hikaru had the exact same 'Cat that ate the Canary' look.

* * *

_Hey Draco,_

_Your friendly neighborhood kidnapper is here. Remus finally sent me an owl that I can use to send you letters. Her name is Hedwig and she enjoys bacon. I still don't understand why you wizards use owls for mail, why not phones or computers? Anyway things have been good so far for me. Right now I'm in Japan, staying with my brother Syaoran. _

_As promised attached to this package are classic literature. I've included the essentials like Treasure Island and Sherlock Holmes as well as some Tolkien and C.S. Lewis. Make sure you pass them around to your like minded companions, show them that the non-magic people aren't half as bad as they seem to think. Do you wizards even have any literature? How does your society work? From what Nick has told me it's completely backwards and barbaric._

_What's your magic like by the way? It's been briefly summarized by my mom to me. She says that, unlike sorcerers, you draw your magic from inside you and not the earth. You guys use wands to channel the magic. It's that a hassle? What if somehow you got disarmed during a battle? Then what would you do? _

_Anyway back to me, not to sound arrogant or anything but I should probably give you a run down of myself, since I did kind of kidnap you. I am Guan Li, or Hikaru Li, as I am now in Japan and have exchanged my Chinese name for its Japanese parallel. I am 10 and have one older brother, Syaoran, and four older sisters, Xiu, Chuan, Nuo, and Hui. My mother, Yelan, is the leader of the Li Clan, a sorcerer Clan located in Hong Kong. Syaoran is dating Sakura Kinomoto, the holder of the Sakura Cards - formerly known as the Clow Cards - and my reincarnated ancestor Clow Reed now goes by the name of Eriol Hiiragizawa is dating Sakura's best friend and cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji. _

_Wow, it sounds extremely complicated when I try to spell it all out. _

_What's your life like Draco? I know that you're starting at Hogwarts next year so maybe you could tell me about that. I've always thought that wizards are weird, or at least the British ones are. I mean, how could one baby defeat a potent, egomaniac warlord? It really doesn't make sense. Over the course of history many mothers have sacrificed themselves for their children and there haven't been any other reports of throwing off the killing curse. Like I said before, completely ridiculous. . _

_Maybe you can correct my misgivings about wizards. _

_I hope this doesn't put you off from writing to me though. I would love to hear your now enlightened views. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hikaru Li_

* * *

"Malfoy, Draco!"

The little blond boy walked haltingly up to the dais and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat over his head, which proply sank down over his eyes.

_Hmmm, now what have we here_, a voice whispered in his mind. Draco barely kept himself from jumping.

_A Malfoy, huh, well your family has been in Slytherin for ages so maybe…_

Not Slytherin, Draco pleaded desperately.

_A Malfoy who doesn't want to go to Slytherin, inconceivable! Ahh, but yes I see it now, a little oddball name Guan taught you better. He has made you think. You seem to have lost your ambition, so Slytherin is definitely out. And while you do have courage and loyalty you only use them when necessary and for the people who have earned them in your eyes. So far the only person who has done that is Mr. Li. _

So where does that leave me?, Draco questioned the hat.

_Why Mr. Malfoy, I thought with your intellect you would know. I have no choice but to place you in_ RAVENCLAW!

The hall was silent after the hat had shouted out the house. Then a single girl from the Ravenclaw table started to clap. People shook off their surprise as Draco got down off the stool and made his way down to an empty spot, next to the bushy brunette who had started the clapping.

She held out here hand, "Hermione Granger, first year Ravenclaw. Nice to meet you."

Draco returned the gesture, firmly shaking hands. "Draco Malfoy, ditto."

* * *

_Dear Hikaru, _

_No thankfully you didn't scare me off, though lesser beings than myself would have been. I can totally see where you're coming from. I don't think I'll ever be able to logically explain the British Wizarding World to you. I thought I knew it but now it just seems corrupt and petty. The Minister of Magic, Fudge, is a complete nincompoop. Lucius and the other pureblood supremacists are basically in control of the government even though they did serve the Dark Lord. _

_Dumbledore isn't much better. He likes to manipulate people, I've noticed. After Harry Potter disappeared he tried to say that Neville Longbottom was really the chosen one all along. Thankfully Madame Longbottom was able to curse him out and didn't let him near her grandson. _

_I'm finally here at Hogwarts and have been sorted into Ravenclaw. Luckily Lucius is not as furious as I thought he'd be. He says he expects me to have the best grades of my year since I'm in the house of the academically dedicated. In a lot less polite terms though…_

_Most of my house mates seem to think of me as a puzzle. Indeed, the whole school was surprise that me, the Malfoy Heir, was sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. Though I have found an interesting study partner. Her name is Hermione Granger and she's a muggle born. I won't let that fool me though, she'll be my major competition. _

_Thanks for the books as well. I've read all of them and passed them around to some other purebloods. My favourite is definitely Treasure Island though. Electronics don't work in Hogwarts, or so Hermione says by the way._

_Write me soon,_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

Hikaru was 11 now. His eleventh birthday had come and gone without the subsequent Hogwarts letter that most of his family assumed it would. After calling Yelan to ask why, Hikaru relayed the answer to everyone at lunch.

"Mother said it was because my magical signature and name have changed so much. As soon as a wizard or witch is born their signature gets recorded on the nearest magical school's roster along with their name. However I have denounced the name Harry Potter in favour of Guan (Hikaru) Li. Furthermore since I was blood adopted into the Li Clan, its sorcerer magic and my wizard magic sort of bonded together, I guess you could say."

Syaoran had an almost goofy smile on his face, or as close to one as he could get. "We always knew you were our family in everything. Now this only proves what I was certain of from my heart."

Smiling shyly, Hikaru embraced Syaoran. It was nice to know that he had such a wonderful family compared to what could have been.

"Ne, ne, Hikaru-kun, you're part of our family too," piped up Tomoyo. "We have our own little Clow Card family here in Tomoeda. We'll be a family always, no matter what."

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan," Hikaru murmured.

"And also I do believe that our dear Sakura-chan has something to tell us," pronounced Eriol with a glimmer.

Sakura blushed before speaking up. "Minna-san, I'd like to introduce you to my latest card, The Heal." Sakura told her friends, presenting a card with a picture of a white haired lady in a silver dress.

"Sugoi Sakura-chan," Syaoran commented. "You're able to make your own cards now."

"Kawaii! My little Sakura-chan is growing up," Tomoyo gushed with her camcorder in her hand.

"Indeed, Sakura-san, it appears that your power levels and control have come to the point where you are able to fashion new cards on your own. I believe that Kero explained the process," said Eriol.

At Sakura's nod he continued.

"From now on you will be able create your own cards to add to your collection. If you want I can give you a list of the cards that Clow never got around to making if you wanted some ideas. There are hundreds of possibilities, though most of the major ones have already been used."

"Ne, Sakura-chan I get to film you the next time you make a card right. It will be all new footage that I'll be able to ad to my collection of your cuteness." Tomoyo chimed in again.

"Hai Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said with a smile and a sweatdrop.

"Oh, and Hikaru-kun, do you think your friend Malfoy-san would be willing to film Hogwarts for me. I really want to see what it's like!"

"I think so, Tomoyo-chan, except for the fact that electronic devices don't work inside Hogwarts."

"Nani! That's horrible. It shall be my duty to rectify this grave injustice!" Spoke Tomoyo with flames in her eyes and sparkles surrounding her. "Sakura-chan, you have to help me (plus it'll be another opportunity to film my wonderful Sakura-chan)."

The boys watched as Tomoyo dragged her helpless cousin off.

"I pity Sakura-san," Eriol announced.

Hikaru and Syaoran nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Draco,_

_Things sound really wacked up at your school. Professor Quirrell would be the one to be suspicious of. A troll getting into a school with a bunch of 11 year olds! That just screams trouble. Makes me thankful that I didn't get an invitation. _

_I'm glad you got into Ravenclaw. After reading the book, Hogwarts: A History, that you sent me, I think that would be the best house (or Hufflepuff) for you to be in. Gryffindor sounds like it's full of jocks, while Slytherin is a political nightmare, not to mention full of emo kids. Hermione sounds nice and I'm glad you found someone that will challenge you. Wouldn't want you to be bored, n'est pas? _

_As impossible as it seems, Sakura has managed to get even more powerful. Now she can create her own Cards. I think Syaoran is having a heck of a time trying to keep up with her. He has this macho idea that he has to protect Sakura at all costs. Not that there's any danger to her. Did I mention that Sakura is the most powerful sorcerer in the world? So powerful that she is classified as a Mage?_

_No? I didn't? Well now you know. Nothing much besides that has really happened. Well, except Tomoyo has taken the fact that her mom's electronics don't work as a personal insult. I'm afraid that she's now on an almost fanatical mission to make her camera work with magic. You'll soon be introduced to muggle cameras and cell phones. Maybe this way we can talk to each other. And I can be introduced to Hermione. _

_Also, be on the look out for Nicholas Flamel, my teacher. He's in England and he'll probably be visiting Dumbledore sometime. _

_Yours truly,_

_Hikaru Li_

* * *

"Attention all students I have a few end of term announcements to make. The house cup, as many of you are well aware, goes to Ravenclaw."

Loud cheers fill the hall, mainly echoing from the blue and yellow clothed students, ecstatic that Slytherin and Gryffindor had finally been defeated. Draco caught the eye of his two Hufflepuff friends, Cedric and Neville, and grinned brightly. They returned the gesture, happy for both Hermione and Draco.

"The Quidditch Cup goes to Hufflepuff, making it the first year in nearly 12 years that Hufflepuff has won. Sadly, Professor Quirrell will not be joining us next year because of complications due to an evil spirit that was possessing him. All students are reminded that magic outside of school is strictly forbidden and may result in expulsion. And thank you all for a marvelous year at Hogwarts. I hope to see you all (except for seventh years) next September!"

When Dumbledore had finished speaking the students broke out into tumultuous applause, stomping and hollering. The school year was finally over, with no one coming out exactly worse for the wear.

The next day Draco boarded the train with Hermione by his side. They had formed a quick friendship since the first day of school, driven by their pursuit of knowledge. Given that he was in Ravenclaw all of the political friendships his father had forced him into as a child were useless. Which was just as well because who knows what would have happened if he had retained those connections.

Together with Hermione, they had started an outcast study group of a sort. Draco was a pureblood that openly (or at close to that as he could get) accepted muggle borns and Hermione was a muggle born with a freakishly high IQ and know-it-all tendencies. He had been trying to tone those down and it was working, to a point. Neville Longbottom was the first to join, with Blaise Zabini, a neutral Slytherin, being the second. Cedric Diggory came in every couple of meetings as well, finding good company with the four abnormal first years when he sought solace. Fred and George Weasley also came to the study sessions. They said that it was to help nurture and guard the school's prosperity. Draco once commented it was because Hermione could be downright vindictive when she was pranking someone (i.e. Ron Weasley when he insulted Draco). Percy also mysteriously showed up one afternoon and came ever since. They didn't know exactly why but according to the grape vine it was a very heartfelt and emotional conference between the three that had happened after Draco had yelled at the twins for being mean to Percy.

What they studied was a whole other matter entirely. At first was mainly to improve their grades (like Neville's). Then when George and Fred showed up they would occasionally help them with pranks or the like. Percy would even chime in a suggestion or two then stutter and blush when they stared at him. The first time this happened, Fred and George started weeping all over each other and Percy, crying with joy that their long lost brother had returned to them. In the middle of the year they received a surprise visit from Nicholas Flamel. Apparently he had been there to talk to the Headmaster, then had tried to find Draco and say hello. By the time he left, Hermione and Percy sat stunned with stars in her eyes, the twins had found a new mentor, and Blaise, Neville and Draco all had new reading material.

Nicholas had provided them with books and scroll detailing a time when Wizards didn't need wands. Needless to say that had inspired all of them. By the wink that Nicholas gave Draco when he left, Draco was sure that he knew it would.

They had spent the rest of the school year learning to control their magic. By the end of it everyone was proficient and could perform all spells wandlessly. The rest of the school basically ignored them. They were an anomaly. There was a member from every house and they ignored any rivalries and stereotypes. At first people had started to pick on Draco or Neville but after Percy had assigned detentions, Fred and George had pranked them within an inch of their lives, Neville, Draco, Blaise, and Hermione had gotten the house elves (who were especially fond of the four) against them, no one had ever tried it again.

After storing their trunks, Hermione and Draco went to go look for their friends. They found all of them in the very last compartment. Percy and Blaise were attentively playing a game of chess while Fred and George looked completely diabolical, plotting in the corner. Neville, poked his head out from a herbology book to greet them, echoed by the other members of their little club.

Draco muttered under his breath and the door glowed for a second before returning to its normal color.

He answered the unasked question, "This way we won't be disturbed."

Percy snorted, "Like anyone would try. I think they would be mentally scarred for life." He shot the twins one of his looks (#57: I-know-who's-responsible-but-the-offenders-deserved-it-anyway-so-don't-say-a-thing) and they smiled innocently.

"That reminds me," Blaise piped up. "I've been thinking-"

"Well that's a shock! Call the London Times, the Daily Prophet." Draco interrupted. Hermione smacked his arm, hard.

"Har har," Blaise did not look amused. "We should have a name and to a lesser extent, I think it would be interesting to turn the school upside down."

"What do you mean?" Unsurprisingly Fred and George appeared to the most interested.

"Exactly what I said. I think we should start pranking the school. I mean, think of it like this: our first year we've established our group. It's an odd group, at least from the rest of the school's perspective. A nonconformist pureblood, a super smart muggle born, a forgetful herbology prodigy, prankster twins, their strict no-nonsense older brother, and a neutral, friendly Slytherin. The teachers love us, we've risen above house rivalries, and we have the best grades in school."

"Well you're modest." Neville had finally put down his book and involved himself in the conversation.

"But it's true," Blaise argued. Nobody could disprove him sense they did have the best grades in school (the twins had pulled up their grades, just to keep Percy happy) and most of the teachers enjoyed their enthusiasm and love of the pursuit of knowledge. "And then none of the teachers would suspect us and even Percy could cover for us, since everybody knows that he's not a rule breaker."

"Not anymore!" Fred and George said together. Percy blushed but refused to comment.

"I can't wait to see-" George started.

"The look on mum's face when-" Fred took over.

"She realizes that Percy has been-"

"Completely corrupted by us," They finished together before adding, "And Mr. Zabini, we completely agree with your proposition and will do everything in our power to aid and abet you."

"I think it's a brilliant idea. Inspired. We can try out some of those potions that Nicholas showed us and I can ask Hikaru if he and Eriol have any ideas," Draco ran through his head of any and all people that he would want to get revenge at. The rest of the group had heard of the Chinese boy that had de-Malfoyified Draco and wrote to him regularly so this wasn't a surprise. Fred and George even respected him after Hikaru had sent over a list of rather nasty things to do to people who messed with them.

It took a bit of convincing to get Percy and Hermione involved but soon the compartment was filled with talk of future plans and pranks and victims. In the end they decided to name themselves the Liberators, a tribute to the fact that they were liberating the school from its prejudice via pranks.

* * *

_To Hikaru, _

_Year one is officially over. It was kind of boring to tell you the truth. Though, get this, Quirrell turned out to be a host for the Dark Lord. Voldemort was walking through the hall ways of Hogwarts for an entire year and the only reason Dumbledore noticed was because he tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone!_

_Luckily the traps prevented him from getting to it but still… _

_Speaking of which, I got to see Mr. Flamel again. Apparently it was his stone that was here but it got destroyed by Dumbledore after He-Who-Has-Too-Many-Nicknames tried to grab it. He said not to worry though. According to Mr. Flamel there are multiply Philosopher's Stones, including one that he keeps on his person all the time. _

_Mr. Flamel also gave me some books to help control wandless magic. That's mainly what we've been practicing. You know that study group that Hermione and I formed? The one with Fred, George, Percy, Neville, Blaise, and sometimes Cedric? We've even decided to have it double as a massive prankster group. We shall now be known as the Liberators. Tremble before our furry, you lowly mortal!_

_But do you and Eriol know of any good pranks that we could unleash? And don't worry, I promise to send you pictures. _

_Summer has started and with it going back to Lucius's manor. I can't wait until I turn 17. As soon as that happens I'm going to come and visit you. I'll even bring along the whole gang so that way you can meet them. But for right now my summer will be filled with boring pureblood mania and avoiding everyone but the house elves. _

_I hope your summer will be better than mine._

_Your friend,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_

* * *

_

Thus, first year had finally come to an end.


	11. Letters and Memories II

Hello, hello, hi, yes I am back. To my utter astonishment and amazement, I have been able to update even in the mitst of the musical season. By the way, I hear that Glencoe High School in Hillsboro Oregon is putting on a really good production of Once Upon a Mattress, hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge, *COUGH*.

...

Anyway, glad to be back. Thank you to all who reviewed, it really made me happy and I have 115 reviews, yah, I have fans. I especially liked .sin.'s review, so this is for you that made me want to finish this chapter that has been siting on my hard drive half completed for the past three months. I never thought that I would have people that would actually want to come back and read my story. It makes me want to cry of joy. I also feel the need to boost my ego so I will point out that I believe this plot is original to the fact that Nicholas Flamel acts like the Doctor, Draco starts a prank group with Percy, Fred, George, Neville, Blaise, and Hermione, and the whole horcrux thing is different too. When they say that originality is undetected plagerism, I will bring up this story because I'm pretty sure no one is crazy enough to think of some of the plans I've thought up.

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, have not, and other nots owned Harry Potter, just so we're clear.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Sorcerers

Chapter 10

* * *

"Only those who risk going too far can possibly find out how far one can go." - T.S. Eliot

"Trust your hopes, not your fears." - David Mahoney

"The boundaries which divide life from death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where one ends, and the other begins?" - Edgar Alan Poe

"How we spend our days, of course, is how we spend our lives." - Annie Dillard

* * *

In Draco's opinion, the summer holidays seemed to drag by at a snail's pace. Not only was he subtlety trying to avoid his parents at every possible chance he got, but the separation from the rest of the Liberators was harshly felt. Because Hogwarts was a boarding school he spent more of his time with his friends then what was probably wise for his sanity. Therefore, they were all rather attached to each other. Even Percy had grown on them, fitting in perfectly into his own little niche.

Only the letters and the books that Hikaru and Nicholas sent over helped. Since the only thing the Ministry used to track underage magic were wands, the Liberators could get away with magic as they did not need wands for nearly all magic.

Most of the books and scrolls were on Sorcerer magic. The process to find one's element involved a deep meditation period that was only made possible by Dobby covering for Draco. One had to travel to the very heart of the soul and seek out the element. Most often times the element often came with a magical animal that was connected with it. Wizarding Sorcerers had multiple animagi after all. By the end of the summer Draco knew that he was now a Shadow Sorcerer with winged panther as his animal. The others had insisted upon keeping their forms as secrets until the time was right. Draco pouted.

It seemed that as time went on the Liberators were becoming less of wizards and more of sorcerers. Not that any of them protested. All were generally happy with the changes that occurred in their lives. They were all a far cry from their former selves. In one letter that Fred and George wrote they mentioned their mum's reaction to Percy engaging in a verbal spar with them that wasn't serious or mean. Apparently, Molly Weasley had started to cry and Arthur Weasley had a 100 watt smile on for days. The Grangers had responded to the affect that the Weasleys had when they met the new Hermione. Even Neville's Gran had gone teary eyed when Neville stood up for himself to his overbearing uncle. She helped Neville set up the greenhouse that he wanted as well. Blaise, ever the Slytherin, mentioned something about his family reacting pleasurable as well but that's all that Draco managed to pry from him.

So somehow it was August and Draco was trying his best to pretend that his father was not walking two steps in front him as they strode through the bustling Diagon Alley. Draco had counted on his father being busy today so all the Liberators could meet in front of Gringotts at 11:00 a.m. but it seemed that those plans were for naught.

"Come along Draco," Lucius called back to his son, startling out of his memories.

"Yes, father," muttered Draco humbly, acting timid and obedient.

They walked to Gringotts and retrieved gold galleons and silver sickles from the Malfoy family vault. Then they ventured onward to Madame Malkin's to purchase more robes for Draco who had outgrown his old ones. Thankfully someone in the Liberators must have seen Draco's father for Neville was getting refitted as well and didn't try to greet Draco at all. They ignored each other as to not arouse the suspicions of Lucius. Neville was done first; as he left the shop he mouthed to Draco behind his father's turned back that they would meet up with the others at Flourish and Blots. Draco smiled.

"You're all done, dear," an assistant called to Draco as she finished off taking out the pins.

He thanked her and hopped off the stool. After paying for the robes Lucius charted a course for the large crowd in front of the book store. Unfortunately for the general peace of Diagon Alley, Arthur Weasley was near the exit of the shop. Words turned into fists and it took Hagrid and his strength to pull the two men apart. Lucius took a moment to calm himself and restore the cold mask that he usually wore, but had somehow gotten misplaced during the fight between him and Arthur Weasley. Then he addressed his son.

"Draco, it has come to my attention that I have a meeting with the Minister that I must have forgotten about. I will leave the rest the shopping to you."

With that short farewell, he disapparated. Silence penetrated the group, as the Weasleys, besides the twins and Percy, were unaware of Draco's loathing of his father.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Draco questioned in the silence.

Arthur and Molly Weasley stared at Draco in amazement. Percy snorted and Fred and George gave a whoop and then broke into laughter. Hermione, who was standing behind the Weasleys with Neville, Blaise, and their parental units, frowned. She walked up to Draco and slapped the back of his head. The adults, who still considered Draco as a Malfoy before he was Draco even after his little comment, thought that Draco would curse Hermione. In stead he started whining.

"Ow, Hermione! What was that for?!"

"That mister," Hermione lectured, "Was for your language. Honestly, you boys, don't you have any tact what so ever?"

"I don't know Hermione. I think that Lucius deserved that one," Neville commented.

"He defiantly did," insisted Draco. Then he moved over to Ginny's cauldron and pulled out a thin black leather bound book.

"Did you buy this?" He asked Ginny. She shook her head.

Draco sighed. "I thought not."

Blaise came up to stare at the harmless looking book. "What's that?"

"I'm not sure," Draco replied. "But since Lucius slipped it to Miss Weasley in such a suspicious way I'm positive that it can't be good. I'll send it to Hikaru. Hopefully he and Nicholas can figure out what it is."

The Liberators all nodded. The adults and remaining Weasley children stared at them. Draco turned to them and spoke in the most nonchalant manner he could, making it seem like nothing major had just happened.

"I apologize for interrupting your mornings. However, I do request the presence of your children for the rest of the afternoon. I will return them to you at the Leaky Cauldron at 4:00 p.m. Will that be acceptable?"

They all continued to stare.

Fred and George luckily intervened.

"What he means is that we're all going to hang out for the rest of the day. We'll meet up with you at the Leaky Cauldron at 4. See you later!" They both said at the same time before dragging Percy, Draco, Neville, and Hermione off down the alley. Draco leisurely followed at a much more sedated pace.

The rest of the day passed much more pleasantly. They had ice cream from Florean Fortescue's and lunch from a small café in a side alley full of eateries. Then they explored many of the other side alleys. They found a weapon shop that Draco made note of as well as a music shop. Draco purchased a small harmonica from the shop and vowed to learn to play it. They also found a trinket shop that contained a set of telepathy rings. They were the Wizard's version of cell phones, invented some time in the 90's by a muggle-born who wanted to spread a non-technological way for wizards to communicate instantly. They never caught on but they were dead useful.

The rings all had a layering of notice-me-not charms and other useful enchantments such as being nearly indestructible and minor defensive spells to protect the wearer. The rings functioned by each one bonding with a different person, then via the rings connection to each other and by default the people they were bonded to, the bonded people could talk to each other. It worked from one person to another or with whole groups. Everyone chipped in money and they bought the whole set of 9 rings. Draco saved one to give to Hikaru and after everyone bonded with their own rings there was one left over. They vowed to share it was another person who they deemed worthy.

'_Hello, can anyone hear me?_' Draco thought, channeling his wish to talk to everyone down to the ring that was hanging from a chain around his neck.

'_Draco? Is that you?_' Responded a voice that sounded like Hermione.

'_This is AWESOME!_' Fred and George cried through their connection.

'_Seconded_,' Neville chimed in. '_Now we can talk to each other when we're separated. They'll be useful for almost everything._'

'_Including when we prank the school. This way, we'll be able to coordinate alibis and escape detection_.' Blaise finished.

By the time they got back to their parents at 4 each and every one of them had a Cheshire cat grin the size of the Pacific. Subconsciously, it made anyone who came in contact with them shiver.

The next day Draco sent Hikaru the ring in small package with one of his nearly weekly letters. Also in the package was the book that his father had slipped into Ginny's cauldron. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but Hikaru would probably know, or at least Nicholas or his mother would know. Whatever it was, it certainly couldn't be good.

* * *

It was about 6:00 p.m. in the evening when Hikaru received the letter. He noted the odd shape almost at once. Where normally they were flat, this one had a distinct bulge in it as an addition to the book-like shape.. He thanked the owl that had delivered the letter after untying the letter from its leg and it took off without even so much as a backwards glance.

The package was light, so it obviously wasn't a group of shrunken books, and Hikaru was curious as to its identity. He opened the envelope, turned it upside down and let the items drop lightly onto his outstretched palm. One was ring of sliver, with a small emerald set in the middle. The design was plain but contained a simple elegance that made it attractive none the less. The other was a completely nondescript book that had the name T.M. Riddle printed on the leather bound cover. A letter also floated down after the ring and book had hit flesh. Hikaru read the letter over.

_Hikaru, _

_Hey, how's life been treating you? I've been good here, holding down the fort and all. Listen, this ring is special. It's the wizard version of a cell phone and it allows you to talk telepathically with people whose rings are on the same frequency. Right now that includes me, Blaise, Hermione, Fred, George, Percy, and Neville. _

_Just put on the ring and drop a little of your blood onto it. This will lock the ring onto your magical signature and make it only usable to you. You also don't have to be wearing it all the time. The shop owner said that if you put it on a chain around you neck it would work just as well._

_The book is also curious. My father subtly sneaked it into the youngest Weasley's cauldron without anyone being the wiser and I find the highly suspicious. That book just shouts of trouble with a capitol t. If you could let me know what you find right away because I have the strangely feeling that it might have something to do with my father's previous boss. _

_I look forward to hearing from you._

_Your friend,_

_Draco_

_P.S. I'm not sure what time it will be when you get the letter but contact me at the first chance you get._

Hikaru hummed a pleased tune and gently put the ring on. It fit snugly around his right ring finger. Then he grabbed one of the twin daggers that he always kept in his boots and made a quick slice along his left pointer finger. The cut was shallow and he allowed two drops of blood to hit the ring before he permitted his magic to close up the cut.

He mentally called out Draco's name.

A moment of silence passed.

"_Hikaru?_" A disembodied voice asked inside his head.

"_That's my name and don't wear it out_," Hikaru replied to the voice he knew to be Draco's.

He could almost here Draco's ear-splitting grin across the connection.

"_Hey guys_," Draco called out and Hikaru assumed he was summing the other members of his pranking group. "_Come and meet Hikaru_."

"_Hello_," said the first voice to respond and Hikaru noticed that it was female. This must be Hermione, the only girl in the group.

"_Hi Hermione_," responded Hikaru with a mental wave that he hoped she would pick up on. "_It's nice to meet you, I'm Li Hikaru, or I guess to you it would be Hikaru Li. You guys can just call me Hikaru though_."

"_Hey yah Hikaru_," two voices that were eerily similar cried out.

"_Hello Fred and George_," Hikaru said, having been able to establish that these were the twins. "_And Percy and Neville and Blaise, it's nice to meet you as well_."

"_Hello_," Neville replied. Percy and Blaise gave similar remarks of greeting.

"_Welcome to the Liberators, Hikaru_," Fred announced in a manner rather reminiscent of a news anchor.

"_Now, we can finally get this party started_!" George finished.

* * *

_Draco, _

_Hey, thanks ever so much for the ring. It's nice to be able to meet all your friends even though it wasn't in person. I hope the next time I come to England I'll be able to see all of them. And I miss you as well, even if you are a prat sometimes. _

_I haven't been able to get the book examined yet but Kero said he'd look at it soon enough. I am glad you sent it to me though. It gives me the wiggins just looking at it._

_I also have a couple spells that might be useful for when you start to liberate the school. Sirius and Remus left me their old pranking journal so I have a copy attached to this letter for you to use. Take lots of pictures for me. We should totally create a scrapbook to show off later. _

_Your friend,_

_Hikaru_

* * *

The train to Hogwarts was dreadfully boring. As the red locomotive slowly plowed through the Scottish countryside with ease, all Draco found interest in doing was watching the water droplets hit the window and slowly slide down until they were out of sight. Somewhere in the enlarged compartment were Fred and George and a set of ultra-powered Exploding Snap cards. Percy and Neville were enraptured in an intense game of Wizards Chess with Hermione and Blaise taking bets on the side. So far Blaise owed Hermione six knuts.

A knock at the compartment door interrupted their serenity.

The door slowly slid open to reveal a little blond first year with radish earrings and bottle cap necklace. She had a look on her face which could only be described as dreamy and Draco felt himself liking her already.

"Hello Luna," Percy greeted. Fred and George also piped up and said hello.

"Hello Percy, Fred, George," she replied. "I don't suppose the Gigilow have infected this area yet. They seemed to have been everywhere else so I haven't found a place to sit yet."

Draco, Hermione, Blaise, and Neville all blinked but the Weasleys didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Ginny hasn't invited you to sit with her?" George questioned.

"No, her compartment is full." Luna admitted.

The Liberators all looked at each other.

"_So who is she?"_ Neville asked through their connection.

"_Our neighbor_," Fred told them. "_Her father is the editor of the Quibbler and they're both a little strange. Luna's always getting teased by the other children in the area for believing in things that others don't. They call her Loony Lovegood_." His voice was sad.

"_Is she trustworthy_?" Blaise asked.

"_It doesn't matter if she's trustworthy,"_ Draco pointed out. "_She could use some friends and we can always communicate through the rings when we need to keep things secret_."

"_I agree_," Hermione added with a grin. "_Besides, I'm getting tired of being the only female in this group_." Other noises of agreement followed her statement.

Percy smiled at Luna. "You're welcome to join this compartment if you like. I don't think the Gigilow have managed it breech it yet."

Luna nodded and silently entered. She closed the door and took the seat next to Fred.

Draco's attention, which had moved from the rain to the compartment's latest arrival, now focused on the Liberator's plan for the opening feast.

"Hey Percy, you've got the spell ready, right?"

"Yep," Percy answered.

"So, I'll take Hufflepuff. George will take Gryffindor, Hermione will do Slytherin, Blaise will do Ravenclaw, and Percy will do the professors. Draco and Neville will make sure it will stick for the next couple days," Fred announced. The rest of the Liberators nodded in confirmation.

Blaise noticed Luna's puzzled expression. "Don't worry," he told her. "It won't be that bad. The worst is yet to come."

At the feast that night there was chaos. After the first year's sorting (Luna was placed in Ravenclaw and sat by Draco and Hermione at their beckoning), Dumbledore said his usual greeting with no-one being any the wiser. The food appeared. It was all perfectly normal and boring.

"_Now?"_Blaise asked.

"_On my signal,"_ Draco said. "_One, two, three… NOW!_"

Seven invisible beams of magic were released at the same time. Five headed for each of the tables and the other two joined together and made a dome around the whole room before vanishing completely.

The Slytherins were all affected by gravity roughly that of the moon, so they bounced everywhere and couldn't control it. The Ravenclaws were now dressed like pirates and had to yell 'Arrr' after every sentence they spoke. The Hufflepuffs had all been turned invisible, so the only way to tell they were there was by the food disappearing in mid-air and their voices. The Gryffindors all had neon colored hair that changed every five seconds. Their hair colors also clashed horribly with their eyebrows of different neon colors that also changed every five seconds. And lastly the professors were all transformed into different animals. Dumbledore had become a penguin, McGonagall was a giraffe, Snape was a flamingo and so on and so forth.

Pandemonium reigned. The whole hall was in a state of bedlam and the liberators allowed themselves self-satisfied smiles.

Draco snapped his finger quietly and a sign appeared above the teacher's table.

'The Liberators are pleased to present their own special welcome to the start of a new school year. We hope you have enjoyed our special production and be on the lookout for more excitement!

---- The Liberators

* * *

_Hey Hikaru,_

_Thanks for your suggestions for the prank. Operation: Begin the Bedlam has been an official success. It lasted for nearly three days and we're all proud to say that nobody knows who we are. Fitch was having a manhunt so reminiscent of the Spanish Inquisition that I was literally scared for life, body, and soul. Fred and George were suspect for a while just because of their previous reputation but luckily Percy and Hermione managed to get them cleared._

_I also have a possible candidate for a new Liberator. Her name is Luna Lovegood and she's an interesting person. Sometimes I feel like she's 20 pounds crazy in a 5 pound sack and other times she says something that's so insightful and intelligent that you just stand in shock for five minutes. Anyway, I like her. _

_The pictures attached are from the first prank and we're already thinking about a way to get the Halloween feast turned into an all night dance party complete with disco ball (not that the purebloods will know what a disco ball is). _

_Write back soon,_

_Draco_

* * *

"Where in Dante's nine levels of hell did you get this book!?!"

Hikaru made a valiant attempt to cover his ears when Kero started bellowing but it failed dramatically when Kero pulled his hands away from his ears and yelled into them with a voice disproportioned to his small body.

Hikaru wondered why he was surprised.

"Do you have any idea what that book is! IT'S DEATH! PURE AND SIMPLE DEATH IN ITS MOST CONCENTRATED FORM! Clow's mercy, how did you find it?"

"Draco's father tried to slip it into one of the Weasley's cauldron before school started. He found that suspicious, took the book, noticed that the book gave him the wiggins and sent it to me. It gave me the wiggins too so I consulted the most knowledgeable person I knew that was in the immediate vicinity when it came to magic, aka you!" Hikaru fired right back.

"Oh, right," Kero coughed after he calmed down. "Well I'm glad you did."

"I'm pleased," Hikaru retorted, his tone conveying that he was anything but. "Now will you please tell me what that thing is?"

"It's a horcrux." Kero announced like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What is a horcrux?" Demanded Hikaru.

"A horcrux is a piece of person's soul-" Hikaru gapped, open mouthed, in shock that it even existed for it went against everything the shamans of Africa and Nicholas had taught him, "-that only forms after that person kills another person. It is one of the most evilest objects known to man because it forms of pure evil. You probably learned about it from that African Shaman, only it went by another name: kifo"

Hikaru shivered. That word was in fact known to him. It roughly translated to death in English. Chiemeka had told him about the horcruxes and he had said that if Hikaru ever found one that he should destroy it. If truth be told, Chiemeka taught him a whole slew of rituals that could be used to track the original soul and, if the unthinkable should happen, more parts of that soul.

Kero looked at Hikaru. "So now what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find the bastard that created this horcrux and hopefully banish him to the underworld."

With that, Hikaru set to work. He and Kero drew an array with chalk on the concrete back porch of the Li house that Hikaru and Syaoran were staying at. Then they put the book in the center of the array and Hikaru took his place on the outer rim of the array. Using an incantation that Chiemeka had made sure he memorized, Hikaru ordered the horcrux to tell its secrets.

Slowly the horcrux glowed a deep crimson, then out of the pages of the book came a picture of a man, a teenager really. Under the face was the name Tom Marvolo Riddle in black ink. From that picture another picture formed, this time in the shape of gold cup, then a silver ring, then a feathered diadem, then a locket with a snake engraved, then a snake, and then finally, the red mist approached Hikaru and found his scar. And Hikaru had a sinking feeling that he knew who Tom Marvolo Riddle grew up to be.

"Kero, you got all that?" Hikaru asked when the red mist had faded, leaving behind only the book in the middle of the array.

"Yeah, but why did it go to you?" Kero wanted to know.

"Because Tom Marvolo Riddle grew up and took the name Lord Voldemort. 11 years ago he killed my parents and then tried to kill me. When he did that, he must have somehow unwittingly transferred some of his soul to my curse scar… Great. Just bloody fantastic."

* * *

_Hey Draco,_

_Well, on the plus side, it's a good thing you didn't let that book reach Hogwarts. Who knows what trouble a piece of Voldemort's soul could have gotten into. _

_Yes, you read that last sentence right. _

_That book, my friend, is a horcrux. A piece of a soul. A piece of Voldemort's soul to be more specific. _

_This is highly sensitive material, so I've charmed this letter to only be able to be read by you, or someone with your magical signature. _

_Anyway, there are six more pieces of Voldemort's soul scattered all across the world. The good news: we know where one is. The bad news: that one is me. Don't ask me how, but there's going to be hell to pay when I get my hands on the half-blood hypocrite with a megalomaniacal God complex. _

_Right now Kero and I are calling in the big guns. Syaoran was spitting mad when we told him and went in to over-protective brother mode raised to the one hundredth power, so I can only image how mad my mom and sisters will be. Nicholas and Pernelle are also coming as well as Sirius and Remus. _

_On your end I think you should tell the Liberators and nobody else. This is extremely dangerous news. You might want to think about training up even more, because I have a feeling that me and Nicholas will be roping you guys into going horcrux hunting with us. _

_Your slightly freaking out friend,_

_Hikaru_

* * *

That's all for today folks. For a princess is a delicate thing, delicate and dainty... whoops sorry, I have musical on the brain. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it made me happy because it was 10 pages on Word just so you all know. It's the longest chapter yet and I have a funny feeling that they're only going to get longer from here on out. Put just so we're clear I won't be able to update until after May 7. Yes I am in APUSH and yes I will be cramming for that test after musical ends.

Good Night.. or should I say good morning... I need sleep...zzzz....zzzz...zzz.....zzzzz

Anyway, your ever loyal author,

Kasumi Hoshi Nishida


	12. Erasing the Past

YES, YES, YES, I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! *cough*

Admittedly, its not as long as I would have liked it to have been, but I have decided that since the stuff that I would have uploaded with this will be really quite long, I decided that I can finish that up and post it in like a week so that way you guys have this to chew on right now so you won't roast me alive or rib out my rib cage and wear it as a hat (I have fallen in love with this phrase, its so cool!). So here it is, the latest chapter. This story isn't going to go on for too much longer, though. I am not having a huge wizard smack down duel though so there will be no big battles, they're over rated.

Thank you to all those who reviewed. I specifically added this chapter to have more CCS in it because I did feel it was lacking the Sakura/Syaoran/Tomoyo/Eriol element.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter. Enough said. I am not CLAMP or J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Sorcerers

Chapter 11

* * *

"If I were assured of your eventual destruction I would, in the interests of the public, cheerfully accept my own." - Sherlock Holmes, The Final Problem

"Sometimes things that may or may not be true are the things that a man needs to believe in the most. That people are basically good, that honor, courage and virtue mean everything, that power and money, money and power mean nothing, and good always triumphs over evil. And I want you to remember this, that love, true love never dies. Remember that boy, remember that. Doesn't matter that it's true or not. You see man should believe in those things because those are the things worth believing in." – Hub McCann, Secondhand Lions

"The boundaries which divide life from death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where one ends, and the other begins?" - Edgar Alan Poe

"Ideas are like stars; you will not succeed in touching them with your hands. But like the seafaring man on the desert of waters, you choose them as your guides, and following them you will reach your destiny." - Carl Schurz

* * *

Towers of books rose up seemingly out of the antiquated oriental rugs and sturdy well worn tables that made up the main reading room in the Li Clan library. Books of all shapes and sizes, some older than the Clan itself, others were self-updating. About half of them were in other languages, and the subsequently needed dictionaries used to translate those books or scrolls not in English, Japanese, or Chinese were pilled on a rickety chair that looked ready to give way under the weight of multiple dictionaries in languages spanning from Latin to Swahili to Gaelic to Sumerian.

The two current inhabitants of this land of literature and language were Li Hikaru and Kerberos, the winged lion/plush toy. Both had been there for nearly a week, exiting only for food, to use the restroom, and for brief periods of sleep. Needless to say, they were exhausted but thanks to their dogged, determined personalities, neither even thought about quitting.

For you see they were searching. Searching, seeking, looking everywhere, leaving no stone unturned, no book unread, no path unexplored. It has been just about three weeks since Hikaru discovered he is one of the carriers of a part of Tom Riddle's soul and now he was desperately trying to find a way to remove the soul from his body and destroy it permanently. Kero, knowing the danger this soul imposed upon Hikaru and the world, eagerly volunteered to help him scour the library, while Syaoran, Sakura, Yelan, and Eriol asked other magic users and clans and monasteries and libraries if they had any information they could offer. Nobody outside Hikaru's family and friends was told of his unwanted tenant that didn't pay rent, but just the mere mention of the word horcrux and/or kifo sent people scrambling to help. It seemed that Voldemort didn't get the memo that every other magic user besides him thought that horcruxes were evil and that the person who made them should be sent to the First Level of Hell as soon as possible.

So that left Hikaru and Kero to sort through the scrolls and books and Syaoran and company brought back. Normally Hikaru's sisters would be helping them, but there was a rogue Cerberus that some idiotic Northern Korean wizard had summoned from Hades' realm and now needed to be returned to the angry Greek Immortal. After endless of hours that each yielded completely nothing, Kero and Hikaru were both at the end of their ropes. Not to mention that said ropes were about a Newton's worth of force away from breaking. Joy.

Hikaru finally cracked. He sat straight up, his back loudly complaining after spending all that time hunched over. The last wisps of sunlight were parting farewell to the books that they had made such good friends with after hitting them day after day, and Hikaru watched the sun fade beneath the western horizon with a forlorn glance. But he kept his eyes focused on the horizon and soon he could feel his eyelids drooping lower and lower, and his body started to get heavier and then his eyes shut and he couldn't bring himself to care because he felt so relaxed and…

"Oi! Don't fall asleep on me now!" A loud yell startled him, making him jerk and land heavily on the floor.

"Itee! Kero, what's the big idea?" Hikaru complained.

"You were falling asleep," Kero stated plainly, his head not even looking up from the book about African mythology that lay on the desktop in front of him. "We've gotta find a way to get that fragment out of you and fast. Then we have to find a way to locate the rest and destroy those as well."

Hikaru grumbled, "I don't see why Sakura can't get rid of it with the Erase Card. It would be so much easier."

From the way Kero's eyes almost fell out of their sockets Hikaru could tell that he clearly hadn't thought of that. Then he started to get panicked because Kero was breathing heavily and starting to hyperventilate.

"Um, Kero? Are you okay?"

"Why the hell didn't I think of that?" Kero screeched.

Hikaru sweatdropped.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked Hikaru for the thousandth time.

"Yes I am. Can we just get this over?" Hikaru said with exasperation and more than a slight amount of fear.

Sakura smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. Kero, Yue and I have done all the research necessary. The soul fragment in the diary was easily removable, just erasing the soul and leaving the book part intact and whole. You'll be fine Hikaru."

Hikaru sighed. "I trust you Sakura, it's just this whole thing with my soul and Riddle's soul…"

"It's better that we're doing this sooner rather than later. We're not sure if Riddle's soul will eventually try to latch on to yours so its much safer to remove it now, when the two souls are completely separate," Kero piped up from the side of the array.

They were all in the Li Clan's backyard with Sakura and Hikaru standing in the middle of an array that Nicholas had supplied to boost Sakura's finesse with her magic so she could disentangle Riddle's soul from Hikaru and erase it with more ease. Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yelan, Nuo, Hui, Chuan, Xiu, Kero, and Yue were all nervously gathered around the edge of the array. Hikaru was dressed in a set of green Li Clan ceremonial robes, vaguely reminiscent of Syaoran's. Sakura was wearing one of Tomoyo's creations, a pink and white elegantly styled traditional Chinese dress.

"Well, I guess you had better start," Hikaru told Sakura.

She nodded and took out her star key from around her neck.

"The key which hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract, RELEASE!"

The pink key in Sakura's palm started to glow and the star in the center began to spin faster and faster and the key grew. It changed shape from a key to a baton and Sakura grasped it firmly and gave it a spin, expertly twirling it around and around until stopping it right in front of Hikaru. Then she took the Erase Card out of her pocket and threw it in front of her before shouting, "Erase Tom Riddle's horcrux from Hikaru, ERASE!"

The Erase Card swirled in the air and then solidified into the shape of a young woman in a jester suit complete with overly large duo-cone hat. The card then seemed to stare straight through Hikaru. She reached out her arm and suddenly Hikaru started to glow a pale white. But in the center of his forehead was a black mist in the shape of Hikaru's scar. Erase made a jerking motion with her hand and the mist slowly started to separate from Hikaru's own aura.

Hikaru on the other hand tensed. He could feel Riddle's soul desperately trying to cling on and it hurt. It felt like someone was splitting open his head. Erase and Sakura could tell that Riddle wasn't letting go that easily so Sakura gave more power to Erase and the black mist was nearly ripped from Hikaru. The mist lingered in the center of the array, hovering in midair before Erase made one final motion and erased the soul fragment all together.

Hikaru stopped glowing and all but collapsed into Syaoran's arms. Syaoran, who had started moving the moment the procedure was over, cradled his little brother while the others came rushing over. Hikaru blinked warily up at them, his scar red and angry but with no trace of Riddle left.

Sakura, after thanking Erase and returning her to card format, made her way over to the circle of concerned group.

"Erase assured me that Tom Riddle's soul fragment has now been erased from time and space. It will never be back," she told them quietly, not wanting to break the eerie silence.

Hikaru grinned suddenly. "Why is everyone so silent and worried?" He asked. "Voldemort's gone, he doesn't have anymore leverage. I think we should party!"

He tried to get up from Syaoran's embrace but only managed to take a few wobbly steps before Syaoran caught him once more. Yelan decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Hikaru, let your brother help you before you hurt yourself. No parties for you right now, you are going straight to bed to recover. Sakura, you are as well. That soul was tougher than any of us thought and you are clearly drained. We'll celebrate more when you both are fully rested," She told Hikaru and Sakura in her sternest mother voice.

"Yes, mother," Hikaru said but he was still smiling.

"In fact," she said, this time addressing the whole group, "I think it would be best if everyone goes to bed. It's been a long three weeks and we're all sleep deprived and running on pure stubbornness. I want everyone asleep within the next half an hour."

Yelan's speech seemed to snap everyone out of their silent funk because they all started to speak at once, not really paying mind to the curfew just yet.

"Sakura was so kawaii and Syaoran in big brother mode is also so KAWAII! I'm going to have to get more footage!"

"Little brother, are you alright? Sakura, what about you?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan, you're so amazing. Little Xiao Lang, you picked well for your future wife!"

"Good job, my cute little adopted descendent and you too Sakura-chan."

Syaoran, getting tired of all the fuss, shushed the group, motioning to the fact that Hikaru was already fast asleep in his arms and Sakura wasn't that far behind. She was being supported by both Kero, in his lion form, and Yue. That made the group realize they were all extremely tired. They headed back inside the Li Clan house, Syaoran carrying his brother bridal style and Yue had Sakura on his back. After mumbled good nights and promises of more discussions, everyone went back to their rooms and fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit pillow. Some would later swear that Yelan stole Sakura's Sleep Card and dowsed the mansion in it.

Yue put Sakura in the guest room that she was staying in before heading off to his own room which he shared with Kero. And Syaoran, sill holding onto Hikaru like he was a precious treasure, gently carried him up the stairs and into his room. He deposited Hikaru on his bed and stood up, all the while gazing at his brother with a certain fondness that only siblings can have.

"You had me worried, little brother," he told the sleeping boy. "I'm glad you're safe."

Syaoran smiled, happy for the first time in those long and stressful three weeks after he learnt that his brother was the horcrux of a madman. Now his brother was safe and Syaoran could focus on his main goal at hand. Destroying the bastard that dared hurt his little brother.

Voldemort was going to pay. The entire Li Clan and the world's most powerful sorcerer would see to that.

* * *

Hikaru and Syaoran big brother/little brother awesomeness is so CUTE! I love it! SO KAWAII! *stars in eyes, video camera in hand* This chapter is one of my favourites because I love the CCS group in it. They're all so awesome.

Your loyal but often times lazy author,

Kasumi Hoshi Nishida


	13. Justice at Last

I am really very proud of myself right now. Somehow I have managed to update in less than a week. It feels wonderful! I hope all you readers enjoy this latest chapter. I'm specifically updating for my friend Ryn-Ryn Arashi who is finally back! I'm really happy right now, if you can't tell. And its not even because I'm sleep deprived because it's only like 10 pm where I am!

So anyway, here's the latest chapter, longer than the one prior. I've reached the point in the stor y where it can either go one of two ways. I'm still debating to myself about this but i'm on this writing kick so I hope to get the next chapter out by the end of the summer! Hopefully!

Disclaimer: Right now I don't even own the computer that I'm writing on so do you really think that I own both Card Captor Sakura and Harry Potter!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Sorcerers

Chapter 12

* * *

"If the Good Lord had intended us to walk then he wouldn't have invented roller skates." – Willy Wonka

"I have always thought the actions of men the best interpreters of their thoughts." - John Locke

"Dare to reach out your hand into the darkness, to pull another hand into the light." -Norman B. Rice

___

* * *

_

____

_Draco!_

_The horcrux is gone! Erased from existence! It's wonderful. _

_Sakura used the Erase Card so that way it would be gone completely. After three weeks on nonstop researching, we finally managed to make a breakthrough. Well, technically, Kero and the others just didn't think of the Erase Card from the beginning and I mentioned it during the hunt for ways to remove horcruxes. I think Kero wanted to kick himself for not thinking of it from the beginning. _

_Now we just have to find the rest of the horcruxes. I'm so glad we have a way to get rid of them. The Erase Card is extremely useful and thankfully if something has been erased for more than 48 hours, the banishment is irreversible. If you guys find any other horcruxes then send them over here and we'll get rid of them. _

_In other news I think that Syaoran is going to propose to Sakura soon. Don't ask me how I know, just call it little brother instincts. _

_Speaking of big brother, Syaoran has become even more overprotective than usual. The horcrux has got him scared since he realized that he can't protect me from everything so now he's trying to make up for it x10. It's quite annoying. As much as I love Syaoran, he needs to stop barking at nothing. _

_Summer is almost over so now its back to school. I have some interesting ideas for some more pranks that you guys could do. Those pictures that you sent me were amazing, I'm making a scrapbook of all the pranks that the Liberators have done so that way I can show them to Sirius and Remus. Do you think Fred and George would completely freak if they met one half of the Marauders?_

_Your friend,_

_Hikaru_

* * *

Fred, George, and Percy Wesley's summer break started out normal enough. Then their father won 700 galleons and it all snowballed from their. Well not precisely from there. The first couple weeks in Egypt went well enough. Exploring tombs and trying to wage an unwinnable war again the sand in their shoes and clothes were normal enough. Then, about a week after their pictures showed up in the Daily prophet, the three Liberators found themselves face to face with the most wanted man in the Wizarding World.

"Sirius Black," Percy breathed.

"Bloody hell," the twins agreed.

"See Moony," Sirius told his friend with his best nonchalant grin. "I told you I would be famous one day."

"Yes, but I doubt you predicted what you'd be famous for," Remus muttered in response.

Luckily Hikaru and Draco had already told all the Liberators the true story behind the Potter's murder and Pettigrew's betrayal so there was no danger of Percy or the twins shouting their heads off, saying the Sirius Black was here. And even if they did there was no chance that anyone could hear anyway. Fred, George, and Percy had all come back to their tent early, citing temporary heat-stroke, while the rest of the Weasley Clan went to look at the tomb of the Wizarding Pharaoh Tugenhuh (or was that Tughunen…), only to find Remus and Sirius frantically searching for something in their tents. Now all five were seated in the twin's and Percy's tent and chatting amicably.

"You must be Percy, and that makes you two Fred and George, though I'm not going to guess which is which," Remus said.

"I'm Fred," the one on the right said.

And I'm George," the one on the left said.

They looked like they were about to continue but Percy cut them off.

"Don't bother trying to tell them apart normally. The only way that really works, unless you're Draco, Mum, Dad, or Professor Dumbledore, is to look at their rings. Fred has his Liberator Ring on his left pinky finger while George's is on his right."

"Spoilsport," George and Fred complained.

Percy just grinned roguishly at them. Later George and Fred would lament on the fact that it was a bad idea to introduce Percy to Draco and Blaise but for right now they just settled for interrogating Remus and Sirius.

"I have a question though. Why are you two here? The last thing I heard was that you were in America visiting with some lady or such." Fred said.

"We were but then we saw this article-" He motioned to the Daily Prophet article and picture in his hand. "-and recognized a very familiar rat."

Percy was the first to catch the hint.

"Scabbers is Pettigrew!"

And suddenly Sirius and Remus had very feral grins with matching murderous intents. Percy shivered at their not-so-innocent smiles and was very glad that all of that wasn't directed at him.

"As soon as I get my hands on that rat, he's dead." Sirius proclaimed, looking completely nonplused at his declaration of murder.

"You can't kill him," Percy contradicted.

"Why not?"

"Because if he's dead, then how are you going to prove you're innocent?"

"Good point," Sirius admitted.

"Why don't you catch the rat,-"

"-give him to Professor Dumbledore,-"

"-and let the Wizengamot try him.-"

"-Then, before he gets transported to Azkaban"-

"-you can curse him with Hera's Revenge." Fred and George finished together, after their table tennis match of a conversation.

Percy, Remus, and Sirius stared at the twins in amazement, whether it was because of their comedy act or their suggestion

Actually it was a combination of both.

"That's brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I agree, though I'm curious as to how you came to know of Hera's Revenge," Remus mused.

Hera's Revenge was named for the Greek Goddess, Hera. It was a curse that Hera was said to have created in order to take revenge on her cheating husband, aka Zeus. The curse itself was gruesome, as it was designed to stop Zeus from fraternizing with other men, women, or magical creatures. The curse had been banned by all ministries except the Greek one, a testament to how much they still respected the gods and goddesses of old. Since it was banned, the curse was hard to come by in the United Kingdom

"It was in a book that Hikaru gave us."

That would explain it.

"So where is Wormtail?" Remus asked, itching to capture the rat.

"He should be in Ron's tent."

The party of five moved to Ron Weasley's tent, where Wormtail was sleeping on Ron's bed, unaware of the threat looming ever nearer. Into the tent they crept, like tigers stalking their prey. Remus made the first move. He made a quick hand motion and a red beam of light formed in the air, hid Wormtail, and knocked him out cold.

Percy said what they were all thinking.

"Well that was rather anticlimactic."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was just settling down for another calm, peaceful day of work and lemon drops when Fawkes flamed into his office, dropped a package on his desk, and flew onto his perch, looking rather satisfied for himself.

The package was actually a large glass bowl with a narrow cylindrical neck that had a stopper in it and was covered in brown paper packaging. Inside the bowl was a rat, snoring softly, and it looked like the youngest Weasley boy's rat. A note was attached.

Curious as to why someone would send him a rat, especially someone that Fawkes trusted, he read the note.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_This rat is Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black was framed. Pettigrew was the Potters' Secret Keeper. _

_Have a nice day!_

Much to Albus' chagrin, his calm, peaceful day went out the window and he couldn't help thinking that the person that wrote that note was mocking him.

* * *

In the end, the whole sordid affair was through out into the open. Splashed across the front page of the Daily Prophet for weeks afterwards was the same story: Sirius Black was innocent, Peter Pettigrew was the real culprit and had been hiding as a rat for 12 years. Pettigrew was given six life sentences in Azkaban and a really nasty revenge curse to deal with. Since the Ministry didn't actually know where Sirius was, as he had escaped years prior, they said that Black had to show up at the Ministry so he could be presented with his Order of Merlin, First Class and his 100 thousand galleons of reimbursement. The Liberators quietly proclaimed was that the only reason they wanted him to be there in person to claim it was because half the Ministry hoped he was dead already.

Needless to say, Sirius showed up two days later in a hail of pomp and circumstance that would have made even the Queen of England proud. Fudge looked like he had swallowed a lemon during the entire ceremony, though that could have been because Sirius had publicly accused him of covering up the fact that there was no trial in the first place. Everyone that knew Sirius from before were surprised at his attitude. He said he knew about Harry's disappearance but he wasn't chomping at the bit to re-launch a massive search effort. He even apologized to Snape for being such a jerk in the school. Snape accepted the apology and witnesses later reported seeing him at Lily and James' graves but that's a story for another time.

Later, when all the hype had calmed to a less headache worthy amount, Sirius was talking with Albus in his office.

"I was so relieved to hear of your innocence, Sirius. You and James were always closer than brothers and I never wanted to believe that anything could get between you," Dumbledore confessed.

"Thank you Professor," Sirius said.

"Now now Sirius, you don't need to call me professor, its' been years since you graduated. You can call me Albus," Albus interjected.

Sirius grinned for the first time since meeting with Albus.

"Alright, but just so you know it makes me feel really old."

"I find that you never really get older until the candles cost more than the cake."

"Enough of this depressing topic, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about your godson, Harry. You know he's missing right?"

"No. He's not missing."

"What do you mean? He disappeared from his relatives right after Halloween."

"he's with his relatives right now. Well, specifically he's with his brother right now in Hong Kong. Or at least that's where he was a couple weeks ago."

"You've met Harry?"

Sirius' smirk held firm on his face from the moment Albus brought up Harry. Finally he was able to pull a one over on the great Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes I have and his name is not Harry anymore. His mother changed it when they adopted him."

Albus could feel the beginnings of a very, very, very large headache coming on.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Albus asked.

"Sure," Sirius agreed. "After I escaped from Azkaban I went to the US and got a full pardon from them. Apparently only Fudge is stupid enough to not give me a trial. Then I met up with Harry and his teacher, accompanied them on a world tour, and met his family. His mom is very scary when she's being protective and come to think of it so are his sisters. He has four of them, quadruplets."

Albus took a moment to process this information. For years he had felt guilty over the fact that the Dursleys had abandoned Harry, worried that the young boy might be growing up in the slums or dead already. Lily and James had been some of his favourite students and Albus remembered meeting Harry only hours after he had come out of his mother's womb. One look into those startlingly green eyes and Albus knew he had been whipped. Now he stared at Sirius who held Albus' hope in his hands. And from the looks of things Sirius knew how much that burden meant.

"Is he happy?" Albus asked quietly.

"I've never known anybody more so. He grew up with four dotting older sisters and an overprotective old brother. Syaoran, Hui, Nuo, Xiu, and Chuan would do anything for their little brother. And then when he was seven he met Nicholas Flamel. Nicholas took him under his wing and became his teacher. They started traveling, researching all the different types of magic a little while later and that's when I met them. They were even in London for a time and from what I gather Harry made friends with Draco Malfoy even."

Albus' eyes were twinkling on overdrive. He had always wondered how the young Malfoy managed to get out from beneath his father's thumb and now he knew. And Nicholas teaching him, that was wonderful. Nicholas and Perenelle had probably all but adopted him legally and from what it sounded like he had a perfectly wonderful family already.

"That's fantastic Sirius."

"Yeah, and actually, I think you have him to thank at least part-ways for the foundation of the Liberators."

* * *

So what did you guys think? Questions, comments, and suggestions would be really helpful, though if you do flame me then I will rip out your rib cage and wear it as a hat! Well not really, but I've been really wanting to use that threat for a while. I think there are about 4 to 5 chapters left in the story and then I'll be done. And before anybody asks, I will not do a sequel, I have other muses that have been eating me up on the inside for a while now.

I really need people to give me their imput so please review!

Your loyal author,

Kasumi Hoshi Nishida


	14. The Beginning of the Quest

! *cough* I have finally updated my story! I'm so happy and its not even after midnight. Wow, this is a first. Anyway, I'm done with this chapter and I'm proud of it, if I do say so myself. I've been focusing more on Hikaru and the CCS group because really, its up to them right now. And plus, overprotective Syaoran is really fun to write. As always, thanks so much for the reviews, they make me really happy. If you guys have any really big things you want clarified or something, feel free to PM me and I'll be able to get back to you.

Disclaimer: Oh, what, I'm not a multi-billionaire whose richer than Bill Gates. Gee, there goes my plan to run for President. *cough* As you can see, I don't own Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Sorcerers

Chapter 13

* * *

"The melody of logic always plays the notes of truth" – Ayumu Narumi, Spiral

"It often takes more courage to change one's opinion than to stick to it" - Geoffrey F. Abert

"Happiness is not a destination, it is a method of life" – Burton Hills

"I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be." - Douglas Adams

* * *

Even though the horcrux had been successfully removed by the Erase, Kero would not let Hikaru relax. They still had five other soul fragments to find, and not all of them would be that easy to get at. Unfortunately, school was still going on so Hikaru, Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo all had to say goodbye to Yelan and the rest of the Clan and leave for Japan. Though, to be certain, the most pressing threat had been vanquished, since Hikaru was now no longer connected in any way, shape, or form to Voldemort, except for a certain prophecy.

Five horcruxes remained: the cup, the locket, the diadem, the snake, and the ring. The only problem now was finding their locations. So that left Hikaru, Sakura, and Kero in the middle of Sakura's kitchen with a map, a crystal on the string, and Tom Riddle's diary.

"How exactly is this scrying thing suppose to work again?" Hikaru questioned, looking dubiously at the map of the world laid out on the table.

"It's an old trick used by the Warren family in America to find people or demons," Kero explained. "Using the remaining essence of Tom Riddle on the diary, we should be able to locate the rest of the horcruxes. The crystal should be able to pinpoint the areas on the map, and from there we can zoom in from there."

Under Kero's directions Sakura held the end of the string in her right hand and swung it gently in clockwise circles. Then she felt a sudden jerk on it and let the crystal fall to distinctly land on the area of the United Kingdom. Hikaru quickly grabbed the world map, then inserted a map of the United Kingdom. Sakura swung the crystal again, this time it landed on a small dot labeled Little Hangleton. A smaller map of Little Hangleton and Big Hangleton was put down, this time the crystal focused in on the 'Gaunt Residence'.

Without even motioning, Kero wrote down Gaunt Residence on a pad and the sequence started all over again. Onto the pad was put Hogwarts Castle, 12 Grimmauld Place, Lestrange Vault, Gringotts, and the last one was on Riddle Mansion again located in Little Hangleton. Sakura let out a breath and released the crystal, which fell to the table top with a thud. Hikaru smiled slightly, glad that they were one step closer to their goal.

"Well, Draco will be happy that he finally gets to be a part of the action."

"It's good that Sirius and Remus are in England, since most, if not all of the horcruxes are in and around London," Kero agreed. "We can probably get Sirius to get the one from Grimmauld Place. I have a feeling that the one located in Gringotts will take a bit more finesse, but four out of five aren't bad."

"Do you want me to contact Draco right now?"

"No, you can wait for right now. We'll contact them tomorrow though."

Sakura returned from putting the crystal in her room and the maps in her father's den and sat down on the sofa with Kero and Hikaru.

She was in year 10 in her school this year and Hikaru was thankful for her help. Much to Touya's chagrin and Nuo, Hui, Xiu, and Chuan's happiness, Syaoran and Sakura were planning on getting engaged later. Yelan and Fujita had insisted that they wait until they were both 16 though. But even though Tomoyo squealed at any mention of the pending engagement, Sakura and Syaoran always would blush up to the roots of their hair. Hikaru and Eriol loved to tease them about it, and Sakura's female friends, Rika, Chiharu, Naoka, and Tomoyo, loved to gossip about it. Ever since Rika's announcement of engagement with Terada-sensei, the hint of marriage had been in the air. Tomoyo was known to shout "Kawaii!" randomly and have stars blinking on and off in her eyes.

"So," Hikaru said, drawing out the single syllable word. "Onee-san, how are things with you and Syaoran?"

"Hoe, Hikaru-kun, you don't have to call me that."

"I know, but it's so much fun!"

Sigh. "Hikaru-kun, are you alright with this? I mean, Syaoran and I are still only 15, and I would be your sister."

"Sakura-san," Hikaru said firmly, using -san instead of -chan to accentuate the situation. "My brother is happy with you. I've only seen him this happy when he's with me and our family. He loves you, and as mushy as this sounds, I'm happy that you make him happy. He's my brother, my older, over-protective, adopted-but-you-can't-tell-it, caring, wonderful brother, and all I want for him is to be happy."

Sakura was looking a little teary eyed with this confession, as usually Hikaru would hide his emotions with all of his hyperactivity and happiness.

"Li-san, I would be honored to be a part of your family."

"Kinomoto-san, I would be honored if you were a part of my family."

* * *

The quest for the horcruxes was officially taken up again a couple weeks after Hikaru was out of danger. They had all needed time to recuperate and now that they knew how to destroy the blasted things, everyone's energy was rejuvenated.

So right now, a large brainstorming session was taking place in the Li Mansion in Tomoeda.

"It seems to me that the only thing we have left to do is locate and collect the rest of the horcruxes," Nicholas concluded. "I'm very glad that Sakura-san's magic worked on the horcruxes for they have been known to be extremely difficult to get rid of. They're like a pest infestation that, no matter how much you try, no matter how many bottles of potentially harmful chemical substances you have at your disposal, will never go away."

"Sakura-chan's magic is so much more powerful than this pathetic so called 'Dark Lord Moldy Shorts' of England. Really, all those wizards must be really really really stupid for them to be afraid of one man. They're like sheeple, just calmly awaiting being slaughtered. It's sad really," Kero said.

"Kerberos, be nice," Yue admonished.

"I would be nice, if it weren't for the fact that they're willing to sacrifice Hikaru in order to save their own hides!"

"It's alright, Kero," Hikaru cut in. "I have long ago concluded that the Wizarding world is completely backwards and barbaric. I'm not a part of that world, my home is in this one. Nobody really knows I exist anymore and I plan to keep it that way."

"But Hikaru," Yelan said. "What are you going to do when this is all over?"

"Are you going to take the Wizarding World be surprise and show them the cuteness of you and your sister-in-law?" Tomoyo asked.

Everyone smiled or chuckled at Tomoyo's exclamation but Hikaru paused for a second, mentally debating the issue at hand.

"I think that it would be pointless for me to tell the Wizarding world of my existence. All they want is a figurehead, someone to fix all their little problems. If I go back there, all I'll ever be is Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. I want to be Li Hikaru, like I've always been and always will be. I'll find and destroy the horcruxes because Riddle is a crime against nature, but I don't want to deal with the politics and chaos that I know will come with me trying to make any sort of peace the Wizards."

"Good," Syaoran growled. Frankly, he didn't want his little brother anywhere near any wizards that weren't Nicholas, Pernelle, Remus, Sirius, or the Liberators.

"Kawaii! Syaoran makes such a cute overprotective brother!" Tomoyo gushed.

This time Syaoran didn't blush, instead he acknowledged that he was being overprotective, but with good reason. There was no way the Riddle or anyone else was getting their hands on Hikaru.

Hikaru smiled reassuringly at his brother while Sakura grasped his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Right now what we have to do is find the horcruxes," Yue pronounced.

"Clow found a spell that can be used to track auras around the world, by getting the longitudes and latitudes. Since Riddle has multiple soul parts, multiple quadrants will pop up. We know that Riddle is hiding out somewhere in Albania, so we should be able to find the rest of horcruxes by process of elimination," Eriol commented.

"This wouldn't happen to housed in a blue-trimmed, super old book with a blank cover, would it?" Hikaru questioned.

"I think it just might be. Why?" Eriol asked with his Cheshire grin.

"Because it just so happens to be sitting on my desk," Hikaru revealed. Then he snapped his finger and a book popped into existence right in front of him. It was a dark, navy blue that looked incredibly old and fragile.

"And here it is now," Hikaru announced.

"Cheeky brat," Kero muttered.

"Now, now, Kero, don't be a sore loser. Just because you didn't think to keep any of the books that didn't pertain to destroying horcruxes doesn't mean you have to be cranky."

"I didn't find any books pertaining to horcruxes period, gaki!"

"Kero-kun, Hikaru-kun," Sakura called. "Please don't fight right now."

"Hai."

Eriol thumbed the book carefully before coming to rest on a page covered in a Latin scrawl. "I'll have to do some translating, but I should be able to get the spell to Hikaru-kun by tonight. Then I can help Hikaru perform the spell and we can go horcrux hunting."

"So then, until tonight?" Hikaru asked.

"I think a large feast is in order to gather strength for the quest that's ahead," Kero said with a seriousness that was somehow overridden by the gleam in his eye.

"Kero-chan," Sakura said with exasperation.

* * *

The 'quest' as Kero put it came the very next day. At dawn Eriol and Hikaru went outside and used the morning light to read the translated scroll. They stood poised, facing each other, reading by heart the words that would allow them to rid the world of a great evil.

"Ancient magic created by Tom Marvolo Riddle, show yourself to us, reveal your location to us, in the name of the Sun, the Moon and the Elements."

And from the scroll the ink slivered and moved from the paper to the air and then flew into a world map that Eriol had set out on the ground before them. The ink went onto the map and formed six stars, most centered around England.

"Well, we have our five horcruxes and Voldemort," Hikaru concluded with a trickle of sweat running down his brow.

"And from this map we should be able to locate all the horcruxes Voldemort has hidden," Eriol finished.

"I'm going to give this list to Tomoyo-chan so she can triangulate the street addresses from these coordinates," Hikaru said. "Then we can make a start on getting rid of this pest once and for all."

"You realize that your brother won't let you go on any of these searches that have a possibility of danger in them, right?" Eriol teased.

Hikaru groaned softly. "I forgot about Syaoran's recent surge of overprotectiveness. Maybe I can use Sakura to help me distract him."

They carefully picked up the map after the ink had dried and carried it in to the house. Yelan, Nicholas, Yue, and Syaoran were the only ones up and waiting for them. They smiled as they saw Hikaru and Eriol's contented postures, gathering that the horcruxes were now successfully located.

"Mission completed?" Nicholas asked.

"Yep, we got that guy pegged now. I can't wait to get done with this and get back to my life," Hikaru said. "We were also going to have Tomoyo try and figure out the street address or locations of the horcruxes."

Yelan nodded then paused slightly. "I think it would be best if we then gave the addresses to Sirius and Remus to look up since some of the horcruxes might be located in places that are hard to get to. After all, Lucius Malfoy was in the possession of the diary for who knows how long, so Riddle might have entrusted other horcruxes to his followers."

* * *

After Tomoyo got her hands on the map, the list of addresses weren't far behind. Hikaru sent off the list to Sirius that very day and was pleasantly surprised when Sirius and Remus popped up later with a silver locket and feathered diadem in hand.

"These two were the easiest to get to," Remus explained.

"Yeah, it turns out that my little brother wasn't as bad as I thought he was," Sirius added.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

"Regulus Black. In my parents' eyes he was the perfect son while I was the misfit. After I left home the summer after sixth year, Regulus had to deal with my parents alone. Later it was apparent that he had joined Voldemort. Then he was dead and the story was that he got too far in and was killed because he wanted to leave. I never really gave him much thought," Sirius said quietly. "He was my brother, but the older we got, the farther apart we became until both of us stopped caring. I'm sorry for that now. Maybe if I had been there I could have stopped him from going to Voldemort."

Sirius stopped for a second, the guilt flooding him as he pondered what could have happened if he had been there for his little brother.

"It's alright Sirius," Remus put a comforting arm on his friends shoulder. "Regulus made his choices and there was nothing you could have done. You tried remember, right after you graduated. Regulus turned you away."

"Right. So anyway, apparently Voldemort used Kreacher, our old house elf to lay his protections, which by the way explains why the elf is so batty. He's gotten much better since I told him I've found someone who will avenge Regulus. Kreacher survived and Regulus got wind of what happened. He went back to the cave, which is where the horcrux was originally hidden, and stole the locket horcrux. Either he was killed before he could destroy it or he didn't knowhow to, but either way the horcrux has been sitting in our old house at Grimmauld place ever since Regulus' death. I didn't know it existed until I found it, then Kreacher went crazy and I managed to pull the full story out of him.

"After than I saw that another horcrux was at Hogwarts. The horcrux was hidden in a room called the Room of Requirement. Apparently another person had figured out what Voldemort was up to and had hidden it in the room. The diadem belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw and the locket belonged to the Slytherin family. Both are priceless treasures and related to the founders so it doesn't surprise me that these are what Voldemort used."

"I'm surprised that you managed to find them this quickly," Yelan mused.

"Given the facts that England has the largest Wizarding community in the world and that Riddle did grow up there, it doesn't really surprise me that they're located in one area," Remus pointed out. "Plus I'm pretty sure that the English Wizards were the only ones dumb enough to let Riddle get as far as he did in his plans. Every other magical community would have destroyed all his horcruxes a few days after he made them."

"I'm glad that I've disassociated myself from the British Wizards, they were always too stuffy for my tastes," Nicholas announced.

"Dear, everyone was too stuffy for you tastes, except that Doctor fellow," Perenelle argued.

"Yes, the Doctor, wonderful fellow. Why I remember the time…"

All of the people in the room traded exasperated glances. They were used to Nicholas' random flashbacks and decided to ignore him for more pressing topics of conversation.

"Sakura, can you get rid of the horcruxes?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but let's go outside, just in case," Sakura said.

They all trooped out to the courtyard, Perenelle dragging Nicholas by the ear, as he was still going on about the quest the Doctor and he went on to find Charlemagne.

Sakura placed the two objects in the center of the yard and reached for her key pendant that was fastened securely around her neck.

"Key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. RELEASE!"

The key expanded into a familiar pink staff with which she did her customary twirl. She clasped the Erase card tightly before throwing it out and shouting, "Erase, removed the particles of Tom Riddle's soul from these two objects. ERASE!"

The young jester solidified from the card and then made a motion with her hand. She expelled two clouds of black, one from the locket, the other from the diadem, before vanishing them entirely.

"Thank you so much Erase," Sakura said to the silent courtyard.

The Erase card bowed to all those assembled and then went back to her card form, which neatly returned to Sakura's outstretched hand.

Hikaru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Well, four down, three more to go."

"Plus Riddle himself."

"Yeah, well, that'll be easy. Just lock him in the same room as Syaoran."

* * *

So, there's the next installment. Good news, I'm almost done with this story. All I need to do is locate the last three and defeat Voldemort. I think I'll post my story ideas and if you lot want, you can vote on what you'd like to see next. There will not be a sequal, I'm sorry if you lot really want one, but I don't think I can write it.

I hope you liked this chapter.

Your ever loyal author,

Kasumi Hoshi


	15. The Middle of the Quest

Hello all, I'm back and in less time then I thought. Here's the next installment in my story and wow, I'm really chipping away at Riddle. I hope to finish this story soon but I don't want to jinx myself so we'll see. I hope you like this chapter and thank's to all that reviewed.

AN: Remember that Harry Potter = Guan Li = Hikaru Li and that Xiao Lang Li = Syaoran Li.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura. Those privileges go to JK Rowling and CLAMP respectively.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Sorcerers

Chapter 14

* * *

"We must never forget that art is not a form of propaganda; it is a form of truth." - John F. Kennedy

"Music expresses that which cannot be put into words and that which cannot stay silent." - Victor Hugo

"The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time." - Mark Twian

* * *

As it turned out, finding and getting the remaining three horcruxes was not as hard as they had expected it to be. Because of Sakura's Cards, Syaoran's elements, and Hikaru's magic, they were able to retrieve the horcruxes with relative ease. The first one they went after was one just outside the villain of Little Hangleton. It was in a small house -if you could call it that - which was falling apart from its seams. The previous occupant, as Hikaru later found out, was an insane muggle hating inbred wizard that was the uncle of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Riddle had probably gone in search of the Slytherin side of his family, expecting greatness but found only Morfin Gaunt.

As it were Riddle probably murdered his uncle and made a horcrux from that, then hid it in Gaunt's old house. Slightly poetic, in the creepy sense, but the entire megalomaniac bastard that Riddle was so Hikaru wasn't that surprised when they found out the exact location of the fifth horcrux. And now, looking at the dank dark dilapidated house that should have been condemned decades ago, Hikaru only wished that Riddle could have hidden his horcruxes in a more pleasant place. Maybe somewhere along the equator with lots of sun and palm trees but certainly, Hikaru thought, not this dark and damp England. It was hard enough trying not to fail any of his regular classes while having to make regular trips to Hong Kong, least of all going half way across the world.

Sakura, Syaoran, Nicholas, Yelan, and Hikaru had transported to Little Hangleton before following the trail to Gaunt's shack. The place looked like it it was standing by magic alone and there was a dead snake nailed to the door as a gruesome reminder that this house belonged to the descendents of the great Lord of the Snakes.

"I don't suppose we could magically transport the horcrux to use?" Hikaru hoped.

Sakura smiled. "I could try and use the move but I don't think it will help."

She got out the Move Card from her specialized purse.

"Move, bring us Tom Riddle's horcrux. MOVE!"

Nothing happened and the Move looked helplessly at Sakura.

Sakura recalled Move gently and soothed her.

"It's alright Move, it would have been too easily if we could have just summoned it to use. Riddle may not be as powerful as me but he must be drawing in power from nature using runes in order to supply the protections. I didn't really expect it to work anyway. Thank you though for the effort, Move."

"Well, I guess that clenches it," Nicholas said lightly. "So who wants to go into the creepy house that probably means certain death first?"

Everyone else snorted.

"Right load of good you are, Mr. Optimistic," Hikaru muttered.

"Hey, I'm just telling it like it is," Nicholas cried, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'll go," Syaoran declared. "If only to stop the two of you from arguing."

And so the group ventured into the house with Syaoran leading the way and the rest following a pace or two behind him. The snake came alive and tried to stop them but Hikaru managed to trick it using Parselmouth. They entered the first room and came face to face with a pedestal in the middle of the house. The pedestal held an antique ring with Slytherin's initials engraved in the middle.

"Somehow this is just too easy," Yelan said. "Nicholas, do you think you can analyze what's protecting it."

"Sure Yelan."

Nicholas closed his eyes and the rest stayed silent. Magic, pure magic, started to swirl around him. His aura glowed gold and became almost a tangible protection around him.

"Gods and Ancestors of Old, show us what protections lay upon this seed of evil so that we may purge its influence from the world!"

Then Nicholas' aura faded back in to him but a number of domes and other lights appeared around the pedestal. Most glowed a sickly green or red, their power potent but evil.

Nicholas whistled lightly while Sakura, Syaoran and Hikaru winced at what some of the spells where suppose to do.

"Oh, look at that one, it appears to kill the wearer slowly. And that other one, its suppose to curse your family line until one of them makes a horcrux of the their own. And that puce colored one seems to turn you into an animal if you ever receive physical contact from the opposite sex," Nicholas exclaimed.

He had put on a pair of elegant spectacles and was circling the pedestal, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You know," Nicholas said, turning to face them. "As evil as Riddle is, he is a brilliant spell castor. Not as good as myself obviously, but for a minor dark lord, he's way above normal."

Hikaru snorted.

"Only you would be able to admire the work of an evil genius," He muttered.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I've meet many evil geniuses in my life time. The best was probably a chap named The Master and I-"

Yelan interrupted him before he could get any further into his internal flashback.

"That's wonderful Nicholas, but we should probably get back to the matter at hand. How are we going to disassemble all these curses?"

"That's easy," Nicholas answered, not looking the least bit put off after being cut off. "I've already taught Hikaru how to undo curses so we should be able to counter them."

So Hikaru and Nicholas got to work, slowly but steadily removing each curse or jinx. First went the puce colored dome then underneath it the red aura, until finally they made it through all of them. Sakura and Syaoran kept leaning them magic so that way they would not falter otherwise the task would have taken much longer. Finally, just as the sun was beginning to set, the last dome faded.

"There," Nicholas said wiping sweat from his brow. "It's all yours Sakura."

Then he and Hikaru collapsed together in a heap on the floor. Syaoran made to go check on them but Yelan calmed him with her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright," she murmured. "They're just a little worn out."

Sakura summoned her staff with a wave of her hand and then got out the Erase card.

"Erase, please remove Tom Riddle's soul from this ring. ERASE!"

The familiar clown figure emerged and snapped her fingers. The black mist was ejected then swallowed up by Erase's power. After that the room seemed much lighter, the pedestal less intimidating and the shadows less foreboding. Erase bowed to all those assembled then returned to her card form.

"Thank you, Erase," Sakura said as the card gently landed in her hand and she slipped it back into her purse.

"There's one more down," Syaoran said.

"Yes, now let's get home and get those two into bed," Yelan motioned to the two figures snoring lightly on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile in Wizarding Britain, the majority of the Liberators had just their fourth year at Hogwarts. Percy had graduated the year before and caught the eye of the Department of Mysteries. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been surprised as had Ron but the rest, Bill and Charlie included, had seen what a brilliant wizard he was, since he was a practicing sorcerer and all. Of course the job offer might have also been made because on the day Percy was going to an interview with Mr. Crouch he had been pulled into a heavy conversation with Croaker and Nicholas (who just happened to be there that day, what a coincidence) about other forms of magic.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament was also happening that year. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived in their showy fashions with large horses and waterproof ship in October in preparation for the Goblet of Fire ceremony on All Hallow's Eve. Cedric Diggory Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum were all chosen as Champions for their respective schools with the Liberators cheering Cedric on.

The foreign visitors to Hogwarts didn't mean that the Liberators held back on pranks. In fact it was the exact opposite. More people meant more pranks. By the end of November the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws had all been turned into penguins, the Slytherins spent the entire day speaking nothing but ubbu-dubbi (Only the muggleborns got the joke but it was funny none the less) and the Gryffindors had all grown manes and tails. And that was only to beginning. Soon each of the classrooms were transformed into a different ecosystem, with the transfiguration classroom as a steamy South American jungle and the Potions as a frozen arctic tundra. Professor Flitwick privately told the stuff one Tuesday morning that whoever cast all the charms shouldn't even need to come to class anymore if they were that advanced. After that the suits of armor were enchanted to shout "Tag! You're it!" and tag the nearest person then run off, darting through corridors until they were tagged again.

Needless to say, the subject of the Liberators was on everybody's lips, right behind the Tournament that is. And nobody had even the faintest notion of who they were. Well, Dumbledore certainly did but whenever McGonagall complained about their latest prank all he would say was that the perpetrators would be caught in due time.

Sirius and Remus had teamed up with Amelia Bones to try to sack Fudge. They were compiling a list of all the bribes the Minister had taken along with any other illegal actions the Minister had taken. Slowly but surely a case was being put together with the evidence being stored in the Department of Mysteries thanks to Croaker who wanted Fudge out as much as Amelia, Remus, and Sirius.

* * *

The next one was simpler than the previous horcrux. It was housed in Gringotts in Diagon Alley. Kero was sure they would have to go in, guns a'blazing and take the object by force but Nicholas interrupted that train of thought.

"The goblins might not have a good reputation as far as the Wizards are concerned, but I've found that as long as you show them respect, they will respect you. Besides, they also know the danger of horcruxes."

The next day Nicholas, Hikaru, Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero made their way through the lobby at Gringotts. The goblin teller motioned to them to step up.

"_Good afternoon, Master Goblin_," Nicholas said in Gobbledegook. "_I need to see the branch master. I have reason to suspect that there is a kifo in one of the vaults_."

The goblins eyes widened before he yelled to one of the guards standing in front of a set of ornate doors. The guard disappeared through the doors then came back out a minute or two later. He nodded to the teller.

"Master Ragnarok will see you now," the teller told them.

The group followed the guard through the doors then down a long passage way lined with torches and goblin armor to an even larger set of doors. The goblin knocked twice then opened the doors and gestured to them to go inside. Nicholas lead the way as they entered a sparsely decorated office. An older goblin of obvious importance sat in a high-backed chair behind a desk in the middle of the room. Nicholas bowed to him and the rest of the group, even Kero who had transformed, copied him.

"Master Flamel," the goblin said in greeting. "Griphook said you needed to see me."

"Yes, Master Ragnarok," Nicholas responded. "Allow me to introduce my companions. This is Sakura Kinomoto, her guardian Kerberos, Syaoran Li, and his younger brother Hikaru Li. We have come because we are searching for Tom Riddle's horcruxes and have reason to believe that one resides in the vault belonging to a one Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Well then, Master Flamel, what do you suppose we do?" Ragnarok questioned.

"We have developed a method to destroy the horcrux and leave the object intact but we need you to grant us permission to gain access to the horcrux."

For a moment Ragnarok was silent, gazing at the five of them in a tense silence. Then he smiled, a toothy harsh smile, but it made Hikaru release the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Yes we have been aware of that horcrux for quite sometime but have never found the need to destroy it yet. Now that whisperings of Riddle have increased it seems prudent that we get rid of it as fast as possible. I'll send someone down to fetch it right now."

The same guard that had escorted them now came into the room.

"Proudfeet, please go down to Bellatrix Lestrange's vault and collect Hufflepuff's golden cup."

"Right away Master Ragnarok."

Ten minutes later Proudfeet came back, gingerly holding a gold cup embellished with badgers. He set it on Ragnarok's table, bowed, then left again.

The group crowed around the cup, eyeing it with weary expressions. Hikaru winced slightly, feeling Riddle's effect on the once beautiful artifact.

"Yep, this is the item we want," he announced. "Master Ragnarok, do we have your permission to decontaminate this cup?"

"Yes you do," Ragnarok said.

"You should all step back from the table now," Sakura said as she pulled out her key. With a slight release of magic the familiar pink coloured star tipped staff took its place as she pulled out the Erase Card.

"Erase, please removed Tom Riddle's soul from this cup. ERASE!"

Erase took physical form, her triple cone hat swirling as she spun out of the card. She bowed to her Mistress and turned her attention to the cup. The cup shook lightly before a black mist came out of it. The mist slowly dissolved, moaning as it did so.

"Thank you so much, Erase," Sakura said her card. Erase bowed again, smiling and returned to card form.

"That one put up a bigger fight than the last one," Syaoran muttered.

"That's probably because it knew that now there's only one more horcrux left, plus Riddle himself," Nicholas theorized.

"Riddle is going down," Hikaru announced.

"And soon," Kero said, cackling with glee.

"The sooner the better," agreed Hikaru.

* * *

There you have it. I'm pretty pround of producing this chapter in about three days. I blame school. I would have had so much more time if I wasn't taking so many AP classes. On the bright side, my robot won our robot competition in my AP Physics class.

Your loyal author,

Kasumi Hoshi


	16. A Pause in the Quest

Eep! Oh My Goodness, I love all my reviewers. I was reading them and they're all so amazing and I feel so lucky to have you guys read my story and enjoy it. I'm dedicating this chapter to all you reviews! I'd like to thank so personally so:

**Link Fangirl01**: Thank you so so much. Your kind words made me really really happy! And yes there was some Fruits Basket. And also, don't worry, I'm not going to go into any pairings what so ever, be them gay or straight, as I have too much respect for people who don't like one or the other to bother them with pairings that they may not be comfortable with. I have many friends on both sides and they're all really great people.

**LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin:** Thank you for coming back to this story, I'm glad you liked the latest chapter.

**Windsib**: Thank you for pointing that out, I actually hadn't noticed... I feel bad because I need to go back and reread every chapter before I start on a new one. Again thank you for pointing that out. We'll just go with the answer I meant to do it, okay? (Thanks again!)

**Jellolids**: Yes, I just had to put the ubbu-dubbi! I loved Zoom as a child (I think the Sitting on a Red Bench skits were my favourite) but I could never get the hang of ubbu-dubbi or pig latin for that matter...

**Tylinak:** Yes and I absolutely adore Doctor Who! Thank you for reviewing.

**Serry2**: I just had to put that one in, Riley's my favourite too!

**Ryn-Ryn Arashi**: Ryn-Ryn, my friend! Two chapters in the span of one week! I'm so proud of myself and I hope you like it!

Thank you again to all those who reviewed who I didn't get to mention. I love you all so very very much!

Anyway, I just wanted to say I love you all and Happy Winter Solstice and all those other Winter themed holidays. Count this as my late present from me to all of you. I'm so proud, I finished this one rather quickly, but Fallen by Confusedknight was updated and coupled with your reviews (plus my friend Ryn-Ryn Arashi is holding my CLAMP Tsubasa Art Book as a hostage until I finish and yes I did ask her to do so because then I'll actually finish and I'm so close I can taste it!). Okay, I'm just a tad hyper right now, I blame it on the Chocolate Orange I had half of and the fact that I'm actually updating! I'm so happy!

AN 1: PLEASE READ! This chapter contains court scenes. I am not a lawyer and I do not intend to offend anyone who is in the area of law with the complete inaccuracy of this chapter. My experience with lawyers and the law is confined to watching Perry Mason everyday weekday at 12 on PDX 12. Plus Shakespeare's quote, "The first thing we do is kill all the lawyers." I apologize for any mistakes, but my excuse is that this is Wizarding Britain, not America.

AN 2: Just a reminder: Harry = Guan = Hikaru and Syaoran = Xiao Lang.

Disclaimer: Right now I am the proud owner of a very used copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire that is sitting right next to me which has come in great use for this chapter. I am also soon to own tickets to Mary Poppins, the Musical when it comes to the Keller in June. I can't wait!

But right now, I do not own Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Sorcerers

Chapter 15

* * *

"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power." - Abraham Lincoln

"These are the times that try men's souls. The summer soldier and the sunshine patriot will, in this crisis, shrink from the service of their country; but he that stands it now, deserves the love and thanks of man and woman. Tyranny, like hell, is not easily conquered; yet we have this consolation with us, that the harder the conflict, the more glorious the triumph." - Thomas Paine

"Victory or Death." - George Washington

"I only regret that I have but one life to lose for my country." - Nathan Hale

* * *

"Esteemed members of the Wizengamot, we are today o bring your attention to the worst case of political corruption I have seen in the last century. Cornelius Oswald Fudge has been the Minister of Magic ever since his processor Millicent Bagnold retired after the First War and has since taken 7843 galleons, 13 sickles, and 25 knuts worth of bribes-"

"Objection!"

"Minister Fudge, these are opening statements. You cannot object to them," the spokesperson, a one Madame Bones, said with a very smug look on her face.

"Continue Mr. Dawson."

"Thank you Madame Bones. As I was saying, Minister Fudge has also signed into laws one hundred and seventy two bills that did not gain the approve of the Wizengamot. I have taken time and produced the original Charter of the British Ministry of Magic. In it, it states that, and I quote, "No bill shall be signed into law unless it has been approved by a majority in the Court of the Wizengamot." And yet, I see no seal of the Wizengamot on any of these laws I have here. It is blatantly obvious that Minster Fudge makes political decisions in order to fill his own pocket. How can we trust this man to take care of Wizarding Britain any longer?"

"Thank you Mr. Dawson. Now, Minister Fudge, you may call your first witness."

The press were proclaiming it to be the Trial of the Century. Never before had a trial of a Minister been recorded in the history books. After months of planning, Sirius, Remus, and Amelia's plan was finally bearing fruit. And what was better, nobody from Fudge's piggy bank group knew that it was happening until it was too late. Amelia had requested a full Wizengamot trial through Madame Longbottom and, though cautious, she agreed and a meeting was called. The press had caught wind of it soon after that and now there were no less than twenty seven reporters in the press section. The audience section was fairly small by comparison, with only those who were able to get in before the trial started in attendance. That included Remus and Sirius who were silently cheering for Mr. Dawson, their attorney that they hired.

Now they sat in the seats in the courtroom, eagerly awaiting the point when Mr. Dawson would tear Fudge a new one.

Witness after witness paraded up on to the stand, with Mr. Dawson continually chipped away at Fudge's case, leaving him with little more than a rock surrounded from all sides by the sea. Finally, the only person left to be questioned was Minister Fudge himself.

"I call to the stand Mr. Cornelius Oswald Fudge."

The Minister took to the stand while Mr. Dawson looked as though Christmas had come early for the next twenty years.

"State your name and your position for the court please."

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge. Minister of Magic for Great Britain."

"And how long have you held this

"For approximately thirteen years."

"What position does Lucius Malfoy hold at the Ministry?"

Boom. Mr. Dawson wasn't holding anything back. Folks, fasten your seatbelts, you're in for an exciting ride.

"Mr. Malfoy does not hold any position at the Ministry."

"But according to numerous eyewitness accounts, Mister Malfoy can be found at the Ministry on most weekdays, normally talking to you in fact, Minister Fudge. Why is that?"

"Lucius Malfoy is a highly trusted advisor. I don't know what you're implying but-"

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to imply anything. What I'm saying is this: every time you pass a law that has not gone through the Wizengamot, a "donation" is given to your personal vault by Mister Malfoy or another pureblood family. On March 5, 1993 you signed the Wartime Victim Reimbursement Bill into law and records show that one March 6, 1993 Mister Malfoy made a gift of 500 galleons into your personal vault. On November 29, 1995, you passed the Hogwarts Tuition Fund Bill into law. Then the next day, twelve different families, including the Malfoys, the Crabbes, the Parkinsons, and the Goyles, all made generous contributions to your campaign fund. How do you explain this?"

"It is just a coincidence. I don't know what you're trying to do, by making all these accusations but I have never taken a bribe in my life!"

Fudge's face had taken on the color of an overly ripe turnip will his hands waved more and more franticly with each passing question. Mr. Dawson on the other hand looked like the cat that had got his cream, his mouse, and his tweety bird all on the same day. The Wizengamot, or at least the fair section of the Wizengamot looked murderous. But Malfoy's expression was the best. He looked as though he wanted to run for it right then.

"A coincidence I could see happening one time, maybe even twice. But this "coincidence" as you put it happened not once, not twice, but on one hundred and fifty four times out of the one hundred and seventy two bills you have passed on your own. If that isn't bribery then I don't know what is. I rest my case, Madame Bones. It shocks me to the core how anyone can allow this man to be Minister of Magic for England a moment longer."

"I quite agree, Mr. Dawson," Madame Bones announced. "In fact, I see no need for this trial to continue. All those in favour of releasing Mr. Fudge of his Ministry position?"

The only person who did not raise their hand was Dolores Umbridge. Even those who had didn't support this, i.e. those who had taken advantage of Fudge's policy themselves, were smart enough to know that objecting would mean certain death, politically speaking that is.

"And all those opposed?"

Dolores Umbridge raised her hand and then started to shriek in a high shrill voice.

"The nerve of all of you. Minister Fudge is a good, hardworking man that only wants what's best for our community. You have all been brainwashed by that horrid-"

"Madame Umbridge," Amelia interjected. "I would advise you to think very carefully over what you are going to say next for you never know who will bring you up on charges of slander. Don't forget that there is also the matter of a certain 500 gold galleons and 9 silver sickles that managed to find their way into your account, and certainly not of their own volition."

Umbridge shut her mouth and lowered her hand quickly.

The reporters, of course, wrote this all down. A coup d'état, a complete over throw of the people in charge of the government, with no violence. The pens were flying across the page.

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge, as of now you are stripped of your position as Minister. You are also fined ten thousand galleons for abuse of public trust and I hereby sentence you to threes years in Azkaban. All of the laws you enacted that were not approved by the Wizengamot are also suspended until the court has a chance to review them. I also formally recommend that the government launch investigations into the dealing of Dolores Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy for their involvements of these proceedings.

"Right now, the position of temporary Minister of Magic shall go to Amos Diggory until another election can be held. That is all."

The courtroom erupted into chaos after Amelia's gavel hit the desk. Fudge was escorted out by Dementors all set to take him to his new home and Aurors subtly began to approach Umbridge as Malfoy had already port keyed out during the sentencing. No doubt he was already out of the country by now. Amelia Bones swept out of the room with Sirius, Remus, and Croaker a pace or two behind her.

* * *

"I can't believe it. They actually got rid of Fudge," Draco breathed.

"About bloody time!" Hermione said. "Do you know how many faulty, biased bills he passed? I'm so glad Sirius and Remus managed to hire Dawson."

The Liberators were having breakfast at the Ravenclaw table early one Sunday morning. The post owls had just flew in accompanied by the usual storm of feathers and flapping whoosh sound. With them they brought a special edition of the Daily Prophet, detailing the trial and its consequences. Generally, the Wizarding public was glad Fudge's corruption exposed and done with. It also proclaimed that Lucius Malfoy was wanted for questioning.

"Well, it looks like I had better file for emancipation," Draco said after reading that little tidbit. "Oh well, that just means I can visit Hikaru sooner."

Hikaru had kept them all up to date on the search for the horcruxes. Since school was still going on, they couldn't actually help (plus the adults wouldn't let them, since the only reason they allowed Hikaru to was he was _Harry Potter_ and Syaoran was overprotective and Sakura was the most powerful person on the planet) but Hikaru made sure they were on the lookout for any Riddle activity.

Their year at Hogwarts was going surprisingly well. The Tri-Wizard Tournament was in full swing. The First Task went smoothly with Victor Krum from Durmstrang taking the lead. Next came the Yule Ball. Draco asked Luna and she accepted. Fred and George went with Angela Johnson and Alicia Spinnet respectively. Neville went with Daphne Greengrass and Blaise went with Ginny Weasley. Hermione surprised them all by accepting the invitation to be Victor Krum's date. Draco swept Luna off her feet, literally, by carrying her bridal style out to the garden after she complained of being tired.

'_I think, fellow Liberators-' _George started.

'_That we should do something-_' Fred continued.

'_To celebrate this grand occasion-'_

'_Which means-_'

'_A prank is in order!_' They finished together.

The others grinned.

'_A celebratory prank is just what this day needs,'_ Blaise agreed.

'_Do you think Cedric would want to join us too? Since his father is now the temporary Minister and all_,' Neville suggested.

'_Sure,'_ Draco agreed. _'He's been so busy this year, what with the tournament, that he hasn't done any pranking with us in months.'_

'_Does anyone know where he is though?'_ Hermione asked.

'_We will!'_ George and Fred chimed in and grabbed a piece of parchment from Fred's bag.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," George said as he tapped the parchment. After a moment the map was establish. Since meeting Sirius and Remus, the two remaining Marauders, Fred and George had only amped up their mischief making. They also had found a few tricks that the map had hidden.

"Locate Cedric Diggory," Fred told the map.

Instantly the map flashed to an unused classroom on the second floor. Three dots were moving around the small square box that represented the room. One was labeled Cedric Diggory but the other two were labeled Victor Krum and Fleur Delacour.

"Cedric and the other champions are trying to lure the Callitrice that hide in the castle out into the open. I thought they only lived in Ethiopia though," Luna said, somewhat confused.

"I don't think they're trying to find any satyrs, Luna," Blaise remarked. "Maybe they're brainstorming for the next task."

"Who knows, let's just go find them," George muttered.

* * *

They traversed their way up the stairs and to the classroom whereupon the knocked and entered.

"Cedric, Cedric!" Luna cried as ran up and hugged Cedric. "We were wondering whether you would like to join us and the Callicantzari and cause mass chaos. It would be so much fun!"

Cedric look down at the little blond with her arms still firmly wrapped around his waist with a bemused expression on his face. He glanced to the others that had just entered the room.

"Translation?"

"Since Fudge got kicked out of office and since your dad is now the new temporary Minister of Magic, we thought a celebratory prank should be in order. If you're not too busy that is," Hermione said, looking at the two other champions behind Cedric.

"I don't know. We were trying to figure out how to understand the clue since all we can hear now is screeching but…" Cedric said.

"Is that when you open the egg then?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, all that comes out is the horrible noise," Cedric answered.

"Did you try a different medium for the sound? You know, like how the sirens used to call the sailors to them because their voices bounced off the water and it made it have a hypnotic affect," George explained.

"Some magical sounds are affected by what they go through. That's how we got the one prank to work on Mrs. Norris 'cause we set the trap on the stonework underneath her to start when Mrs. Norris' meow pitch went through the ground and was altered by that recognition spell we put on the stonework. It's just like that," Fred took over.

Cedric, Fleur and Victor all looked sufficiently dumbstruck.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you two are scarily smart?"

So the clue was deciphered with help from the Liberators and a prank was set up. Cedric was eager to join in the fun and surprisingly Fleur and Victor decided to help as well.

"It will be an interesting cultural experience," Victor defended.

"I want to 'ave some fun. Zis competition is too stressful," Fleur muttered, blushing.

Who knew that the French and Bulgarian champions would have a sense of humor.

Their prank came into effect a week from that very day. At first nothing was wrong, but then as people walked into the Great Hall. The first people to change were the Ravenclaws since they were up first. As they walked into the hall, each student transformed into an animal (specifically their possible future animagi as the Liberators had used a tweaked version of the animagi position). They kept their minds, but they were still animals. Soon every single student, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang included, were transformed into animals. It only lasted a day, but the day after random people broke into song. Then all of the painting occupants came to life. Then everybody acted like they were from Elizabethan times. A whole week went by full of pranks and at the end a ribbon appeared above the teacher's table pronounced,

"We hope you have enjoyed this week's festivities courtesy of the Liberators with special assistance from guest Liberators."

* * *

There you are, the next installment. Again I apologize for any mishaps in the court scene. Also, to clear up any question in regards to how my Ministry of magic works, I made it so the Wizengamot was kind of like Congress and the Supreme Court mixed together, so they have to approve the bills before they become laws but they also act as a court system as well. The Minister position is like the executive branch which is why its so serious because it would be like if the President tried to make his own laws without getting Congress to approve them.

I happen to like this chapter alot. It was fun to write for the Liberators again since I've been focusing on the serious horcrux stuff. But I figured that since we only have Nagini and Riddle to destroy, Minister Fudge had to be taken care of. I never liked that guy.

Thanks again to those who reviewed, may your day be full of sparkles and happiness and joy and chocolate! To those who didn't, I appriecate you all the same because you actually read my story! But it would be nice of you to review!

Your loving and thankful author,

Kasumi Hoshi


	17. The End of the Quest

Hello! Guess what? This is the end. Like the end, the end. There's an epilogue after this but I'm so close to being done I can taste it. Thank you so much for all your reviews. I love you all so much. You guys make me have that warm and fuzzy feeling deep down in my heart! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Card Captor Sakura. I apologize if you ever thought that I did and I'm not exactly sure what I said to give you that assumption, but I'm not some multimillionaire.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Sorcerers

Chapter 16

* * *

"The only limit to our realization of tomorrow will be our doubts of today. Let us move forward with strong and active faith." - Franklin Delano Roosevelt

"Business is full of brilliant men who started out with a spurt and lacked the stamina to finish. Their places were taken by patient and unshowy plodders who never knew when to quit." - J. R. Todd

"To live only for some futre goal is shallow. It's the sides of a mountain that sustain life, not the top." - Robert M. Pirsig

* * *

Professor Moody wasn't Professor Moody at all. In fact, the person they thought was Alastor Moody was actually a guy that looked creepily like David Tennant. Hermione and Luna had gone to the DADA classroom to ask about the proper method to find and fight the Erqigdlit but instead they had found a blonde stranger transforming into Professor Moody by liberal use of the Polyjuice potion. Luna had insisted it was the dobbelganger that haunted the school but Hermione had rushed back to the Room of Requirement to tell the others.

"Moody isn't Moody," Hermione panted out to the group when she entered the room.

The Liberators plus the champions were all leisurely spending a quiet Friday night in the Room after the chaos of the Second Task. Or at least it was quiet until Hermione ran in.

"What do you mean 'Moody isn't Moody'?" Draco asked.

"What she means is that Moody has been eaten by the dobbelganger that haunts the school and now it has taken his place," Luna answer, having entered the room in a much more sedately pace.

"Someone is taking polyjuice and turning into Moody," Hermione clarified at the mystified looks of all the others. "I'm not sure how long it hasn't been Moody. I don't know who that was, only that he's blonde and he looks eerily like David Tennant."

Draco, who knew that David Tennant also looked eerily like a certain nine hundred and three year old Time Lord and who had seen pictures of what the Doctor looked like from Captain Jack, swore heavily.

"It's Barty Crouch, Jr!"

All those who grew up in Wizarding homes paled dramatically. Neville started to shake, in anger or fear Draco wasn't sure.

"How can you be sure?" Cedric demanded, eyes wide.

"I can't," Draco admitted grimly. "But Barty Crouch Jr. is the only person I can think of that matches that description. Father has also been hinting that something big is going down, even though he's in hiding."

"Karkaroff is nervous," Victor spoke up from the corner. "He has been rubbing his left arm when he thinks no-one is vatching."

"Something big is going down," Blaise announced. "Something where this tournament plays a role, either as a cover or something else."

"What do we do?" Fred and George asked together.

"I should think that would be obvious," Hermione by now had recovered from her run and was standing firmly, hands on hips. "We're going to call Hikaru and ask him."

All the Liberators closed their eyes for better concentration, ignoring the questioning looks of the champions. They'd explain later, once the need for Hikaru was less pressing.

'_HIKARU_!' They all shouted together.

Hikaru, thousands of miles away and perfectly content to sleep in his nice warm bed, was jolted noisily awake when the Liberators made their voiced known. He did the only thing that was proper for that situation: he fell off his bed with a loud thunk.

'_What?_'

In response, Hermione showed him the memory of watching Moody transform then Draco showed him the memories of hearing his father talk about Barty Crouch Jr. and their brief brainstorming period in the Room of Requirement.

'_Crap,_' Hikaru said to no one in particular.

'_Yep, that was our assessment too,_' Blaise said.

'_Crouch is definitely up to something. The question is, what is it?_' Hermione pondered.

'_Okay, look at it this way: Crouch is loyal to Riddle, right? So what would his main goal right now be?_' Hikaru pointed out.

'_To bring back Riddle,_' Neville answered.

There was silence. All of them had been dreading that possibility, even though it silently lurked in the back of their minds. Now that is was brought into the open all the other alternatives melted away. There was no other answer really. Now how to stop him?

'_I think our first task should be reconnaissance_,' Hikaru recommended. '_We have to know what Crouch is planning before we can do anything else_.'

'_Right,_' George announced.

'_Just leave that to us, Karu,_' Fred added.

'_When you figure it out, we'll have another meeting. Meanwhile, Nicholas and I will try to figure out how they're going to bring him back. After all he is just a wondering spirit right now_.'

'_Good luck_,' Hermione wished.

'_You too. Talk to you soon,_' Hikaru said before he cut off the conversation.

The Liberators all opened their eyes.

"Operation: Reconnaissance has begun. Let the games begin," Neville announced.

Meanwhile, the three champions made their presence known after being ignored during that whole mental conversation.

"Ahem," Cedric coughed.

The Liberators froze, having forgotten about their guests.

"Right," Draco said. "Who wants to hear the story of how I got de-Malfoy-afied?"

* * *

A week later a large package was delivered to Fred and George Weasley by means of the morning post owls. As the return address was marked Tomoeda, both thought it would be prudent to open it in a more, shall we say, controlled environment. Almost everyone else thought it was a large box of pranking materials so they were thankful the twins hadn't opened it anywhere near them. The rest of the Liberators, however, couldn't wait to see what Hikaru had sent them as an early Christmas present.

When they were all able to stand around the large circular table, courtesy of the Room of Requirement, and unwrap the box they found a virtual armory full of any kind of spy gear imaginable.

"Just call us Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin," Fred and George had said together after seeing the walkie-talkies disguised as quills.

"Open channel D," Fred called into one of the quills.

"Channel D is open. What's the message Fred?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"Napoleon, not Fred, my dear Mandy."

"I don't want to work in the Portuguese translating department, being forced to look at weather maps all day!" Hermione protested.

All joking aside, Hikaru had included hidden cameras disguised as buttons, listening bugs that could be planted in Moody's room, some invisible ink, other hidden cameras useful for planting in a room or corridor and even included sound. After a trip to the kitchens to enlist the help of the House Elves, warding an unused classroom, and building the most awesome spy headquarters Hogwarts had ever seen, the Liberators were ready to officially start Operation Reconnaissance.

But it seemed that Moody - Crouch that is - was slipperier than an eel. The only footage they would get was transformations back and forth. They also found out where the real Moody was, locked in some multi-compartment trunk in Crouch's room. Unfortunately, they couldn't rescue him, lest Crouch realize someone was on his trail. So now they were stuck, watching, waiting.

Hikaru on the other hand was putting into action the second phase of his plan. Which, of course, involved lots and lots of research and planning. Nicholas, being Nicholas, had come across a spell, designed by the Shinigami, that was used to bind a soul that had been separated together. So naturally, it could be used to take the live part of Riddle and force him to join with the majority of his spirit in the void that Erase used, thus erasing Riddle all together.

And naturally Nicholas couldn't quite remember exactly where the spell was located. All that he could remember was that it was in some old Japanese library in Kyoto. Since the Magical University of Japan was located in the heart of Kyoto, Hikaru figured that was the best place to start.

"Nicholas Flamel…" was all they could get from the librarian before she swooned and fainted.

"Do you get this reaction often?" Remus asked, unabashedly amused.

"Mostly among the intellectuals," Nicholas sighed. "You wouldn't believe how many people (who you would think would never have any sort of obsession over a celebrity-like figure) will go ga-ga when I step into a room."

"It's the Flamel charm," Hikaru gibed while walking through the shelves and shelves of old tombs. "Bow before his amazing charisma and allure."

"Oi! I can still whip you!"

But Hikaru had already moved on to another row of shelves, skimming over their titles with practiced ease that only came from the hours and hours of similar experiences.

Remus stayed behind and helped the librarian recover from her shock. He wasn't as good in the more archaic Japanese that were in these ancient tomes as Hikaru, Nicholas, Kero, and Eriol. School was still going strong and it was very difficult for Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Hikaru to actually sneak off randomly and do secret world saving stuff. Luckily most of the horcrux hunt had happened over Christmas break and on weekends and Nicholas and Yelan were able to take over the search. Now, in February, the search was winding down and Hikaru finally felt as though he was able to relax and concentrate on being a normal fourteen year old. Research, in Hikaru's opinion, was not life threatening and so did not constitute any sort of stress. In fact he somewhat enjoyed looking at all the old books, taking in the smell that only could be found in aged libraries or used book stores.

"Do you have any clue on where the spell might be?" Hikaru asked, exasperated after three hours of constant searching.

Nicholas shrank from Hikaru's wrath after he mumbled the answer was a negative.

"Why can't I just force my magic to bind the soul together since that's the way it's suppose to be! Do you know how annoying it is to feel the parts of Riddle's soul, all so separated from each other? It's horrible."

Nicholas paused and considered the question.

"Why can't you?"

"Exactly! What's stopping me? The laws of magic?"

"That, my dear Hikaru, is exactly why our logic has failed. I'm such an idiot," Nicholas announced, almost collapsing with the weight of his realization.

Remus and Hikaru stared on in confusion but Eriol had gained a glint in his eyes that normally only appeared when he was planning something particularly ingenious.

"Of course," Eriol joined Nicholas in his contemplative silence.

"For those of us who aren't as quick to grasp the current light bulb that has sprung into existence above one's head, could you please allow us a method as to catch the elusive bulb," Hikaru snarked.

"Hikaru, be nice," Eriol chastised. Hikaru's glare in response told Eriol quite plainly that there was going to be a lot more snark then that if Nicholas and Eriol didn't explain right now. Thankfully, Nicholas chose that moment to come out of his brilliance induced coma.

"I'd forgotten the most fundamental rule when it came to magic," Nicholas said in awe. "In magic, there are no rules. The only reason wizards use their wands was originally because the got too lazy to make up their own spells so they created a series of spells to do everything they could think of. Over time, after relying on the same spells over and over again, wizards lost the ability to make their own spells. Magic, in its purest form, will do whatever its wielder wants it to. Merlin didn't have any spells or incantations, he didn't need them. The Li Clan, as elemental sorcerers, has their Lasin Boards and the Ofuda as a way to quicken the summoning on elements but they still are able to summon the elements in their purest form if they need to. That's also what Sakura does whenever she makes a new card. She creates a template so that say she can call up her magic and make it take the same shape or perform the same purpose as before to save time."

"So there's no reason I can't just order the magic to bind all the pieces of Riddle's soul together?"

"None what-so-ever."

"Sweet!"

* * *

"Master I have prepared the portkey for the night of your glorious return. Who would you like to be your sacrifice?"

"It issss a sssshame that the Potter boy isss not here. He would have made a befitting sssssacrifice."

"But since he is not here?"

"SSSSILENCE! I will decide in due time. Ah, I have it. Minerva McGonagall will be perfect. It will sssssstrike the firsssst blow into Dumbledore'sssss forcesss."

"I will make sure to sit next to her in the stands during the Third Task. Everyone will be so distracted by the Task that they won't realize you have returned until too late."

"Precisssssely."

"And I will be there to witness it. I, the only loyal servant left, will be the first one to kneel at your feet after you have made your glorious return."

* * *

"Well, we'll have to tell Hikaru that his spy gear worked," Draco mused.

"As you can see, I found this on the hard drive after I came in to check the feeds. Now at least we know what Crouch is up to," Hermione said as she moved to join the rest of the Liberators who were sitting on couches in the sitting area of their Headquarters.

"So he and Riddle have some sort of big bad ritual where they need a sacrifice. I'm assuming the 'glorious return' Crouch was talking about is some sort of ritual to get Riddle a new body or some such nonsense. He's planning on using the Third Task as a cover while he kidnaps Professor McGonagall and does the ritual," Blaise said. "Does that sound about right?"

"Yep, that sounds like something old Moldy Shorts would try," Fred confirmed.

"Now we need to report back to Hikaru," George said.

"It's March now-"

"So that leaves us with three months to-"

"Plan and set up-"

"A trap."

"That'll show Riddle that nobody messes with our transfiguration professor!" Fred and George announced.

* * *

As it turned out, Hikaru had already formed a plan. After scrying for Riddle, just in case they had missed any horcruxes, they found that he had moved from Albania to a Little Hangleton. It appeared as though Crouch was the one who was helping him with this scheme so it would be easy enough to sneak in, take out Riddle, and then reveal Crouch at a later date.

Which is exactly what they did during Spring Break. Hikaru, Syaoran, Sakura, and Nicholas, decked out in black from head to toe teleported from Tomoeda to the Riddle Mansion in Little Hangleton. They crept silently through the dark hallways, searching for any trace of Riddle, armed with night vision goggles given to them by Tomoyo. Finally they caught sight of a faint glow from a fire coming from under one of the doors upstairs. Hikaru started to signal them using a code they had created, based off of sign language.

"_We still have to find Nagini and removed the horcrux from her_," he conveyed.

"_How do we know she's not already in there with Riddle?_" Syaoran asked.

A low pitched hiss came from somewhere on the landing.

"_That's how we know_," Hikaru answered, his expression grim. "_Sakura get ready_."

They could each hear Nagini coming up the stairs, her snake body awkwardly climbing step by step. When the large snake came into view Sakura snapped into motion. She thrust her hand out in front of her, putting as much of her power as she could into the command.

"_Erase, remove Riddle's soul from the snake! ERASE!_" Sakura chanted in her head, so as not to alert Riddle of their presence.

Her magic seeped out of her like a flood, much more powerful than any of the other times she had erased the horcruxes. A black mist with expelled and faded from Nagini in a second, leaving them blinking at the suddenness of it all.

"_Way to go, Sakura_," Hikaru signed while Syaoran gave his love a warm hug.

"_Now its time for the grand finale_," Nicholas walked forward, motioning for them all to follow.

They opened the door of the room, looking in at the moth-eaten chair and the small fire burning in the hearth. At first there didn't look to be anyone in the room but sitting on the chair was a small bundle. Hikaru felt sick, knowing this was the entity that had murdered his original parents.

"And who are you?" A cold, high pitched voice spoke, emanating from the bundle, though Hikaru could find no trace of a mouth.

"Hikaru Li," Hikaru answered, stepping forth from out behind Nicholas.

"Li… A muggle no doubt. Avada Kedavra," Riddle said and raised his wand to point at Hikaru.

Hikaru sidestepped the spell and Syaoran behind him had to duck as well while Nicholas sent a strong immobilizing force at Riddle.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," Hikaru started off, suddenly shaking. He was about to kill a man in cold blood. There was no honor in what he was doing, taking Riddle's life like this. Could he do it? Could he make the final blow?

But looking at this thing, remnant of Riddle, his choice was clear. Riddle was a force of evil, plain and simple. He was all that was wrong with the world. He had murdered hundreds, had tried to kill Hikaru just because his name sounded like that of a person without magic. The spell also could have killed Syaoran, his beloved brother.

"Riddle," he continued, this time in a strong clear voice. "My name is Hikaru Li but before that my name was Harry Potter."

The bundle let out a cold hiss of recognition.

"You murdered my parents and countless others. You tortured some many others and destroyed countless families. Your reign of terror has to stop for good. I will not allow you to return and continue your attempted domination of the United Kingdom. Tonight I will rid the world of your evil forever."

Hikaru closed his eyes and called on his magic and the magic all around him. It started to seep into him and he could feel it, just beneath the surface of his skin, pulsing in time with the beat of his heart. He thought of Nicholas' words and concentrated ever fiber of his being into imagining his magic forcing all of the parts of Riddle's soul to join together. Then, he expelled all of it, in a great tidal wave, aiming it straight at the bundle on the chair.

Riddle screamed, a terrible sound that seemed as though it could be heard for miles. But slowly it died away as the last of Hikaru's magic forced all the parts of Riddle's soul back into one soul. And the bundle on the chair faded, vanishing forever into the void of Erase.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Nicholas were pale and sweating from all of the magic circling the room but that was nothing compared to how Hikaru felt. He had been forced to use all of the magic in his core and had even called upon some from nature in the surrounding area to right Riddle. The tiny bundle had out up a huge fight, attempting to claw its way back up out of the void. Finally, with everything he had, Hikaru had sealed the void, leaving him breathless and shaking.

Syaoran noticed when his brother was about to collapse and swiftly caught him before his tiny frame could reach the floor.

"He gone?" Hikaru whispered, fully drained.

"He's gone and he's not coming back," Syaoran reassured him.

* * *

And there you have it: That's the way the world ends, not with a bang but with a whimper. I apologize if the ending seemed short or rushed but I tried as hard as I could and I have been building up for this for a long time. Riddle is defeated and there is still an epilogue. I have already stated that I don't plan on writing a sequal but maybe I'll do a couple oneshots in this universe. Drop me a line if you have any other ideas. I do have a lot of story ideas that I'm thinking of putting on livejournal and then people could tell me what they want to see.

Your loyal author,

Kasumi Hoshi


	18. Epilogue

And there you have it. The end. Epilogue and everything. I have to say i'm really sad its over. I enjoyed writing this story but at the same time I'm so glad its over because now I can continue on with my life and write more things. I'm hoping that I'll get better at updating as I move along so that way I don't feel so bad for my reviewers. Speaking of reviewers, thank you so much to all those who reviewed. And also to those who have been asking about Doctor Who and Charmed universes overlaping, well, I take my creative license in full with that and let's say that they're in the same universe.

Disclaimer: I don't own, have not, and will not ever own Harry Potter (and its universe) or Card Captor Sakura (and its universe).

* * *

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Sorceres

Epilogue

* * *

"To limit the press is to insult a nation; to ban the reading of certain books is to declare its inhabitants either fools or slaves." - Claude Adrien Helvetius

"The act of writing is the act of discovering what you believe." - David Hare

"How can you write if you can't cry?" - Ring Lardner

* * *

Hikaru was asleep for three days before finally recovering from getting rid of Riddle. When he showed up to breakfast on the fourth morning after leaving, he found himself being glomped by Nuo, Hui, Chuan, and Xiu, then by Sakura and Tomoyo, then Kero, then Perenelle, and finally by his mother. That night they had a very wild, very crazy party. The Liberators were even able to sneak off Hogwarts campus (with a certain Card Mistress' help) and join in on the fun. They were suitably annoyed that Hikaru hadn't let them help but were pacified when told his was a super secret stealth mission that only the four could go on and Tomoyo had it all video taped.

The Liberators revealed Crouch using one of their pranks, for which Dumbledore awarded them a Services to the School award. Cedric ended up winning the Tournament and Professor McGonagall watching safely from her spot among the teachers, never knowing what could have happened.

Life went back to normal, or as normal as it could be for a Clan of sorcerers, the most powerful magical being since Merlin, and their assorted friends.

Fred and George Weasley opened up their joke shop and were able to go world wide with the backing of the Li Clan. Mrs. Weasley lamented the fact that the twins were throwing their life away, pretending that they could make a living off of their pranks, until she saw the designer robes that Fred and George had gotten her for Mother's Day. Then she stopped bothering them.

Luna ended up working at the Department of Mysteries along with Percy. It turned out that her father had an alternative reason for have such eccentric articles and none of them involved insanity.

Hermione started working for the Ministry and quickly rose up the ranks. Then she completely gutted the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, renaming it the Department of Interspecies Cooperation.

Neville and Blaise started their own greenhouse business, growing magical plants to sell to Apothecaries and potion makers around the world. Neville handled the plant growing while Blaise was the business and that suited them just fine. Neville's plants there a must for any Master in the field of potions so their business was incredibly profitable.

Draco accepted a position in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office alongside Arthur Weasley, helping him expand it until it was so big it became the Department of Muggle Relations. Arthur Weasley allowed Draco to be the Department Head, finding it much more enjoyable to tinker with old microwaves and toaster ovens then sit through board meetings.

Sirius and Remus took over the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor McGonagall was pleased to note that the two notorious pranksters had mellowed out and became 'respectable members of society'. What she didn't know is that they also became the mentors for the generations and generations of pranksters that pasted through Hogwarts, helping them perfect the craft in the shadows.

Sakura and Syaoran got married after they graduated high school. Hikaru was Syaoran's best man. The two had a very long honeymoon to Europe, where they rented a car and went where they felt like it. Afterwards, Syaoran eventually took over his mother's position as head of the Li Clan.

Tomoyo helped her mom's company design more inventions. With the help of Draco, she managed to sell some muggle objects that ran on magic to the Wizarding World. So far only muggleborns and half-bloods were buying them, but Tomoyo was sure that it would pan out. And Tomoyo's gut was almost always spot on.

Nicholas and Perenelle finally settled down in Hong Kong but they still could be seen at wild parties up and down the magical world. Nicholas, it seemed, knew how to make a mean banana daiquiri.

Hikaru never told anyone else about being Harry Potter. He grew up, graduated from college and toured the world. He met many people, saw many sights, and experienced many things. He was happy. And years later, when the name Harry Potter had become the stuff of legends, he went back and visited his parents' graves, putting a single lily on his mother's and a small glass figurine of stag on his father's.

The End.

* * *

I can't believe I actually did it. At least now I get my Tsubasa Artbook back.

I bid you farwell.

Your loyal author,

Kasumi Hoshi Nishida


End file.
